Whiskey Princess
by galsbeingpals
Summary: Fairytale land, SwanQueen AU. Exiled and alone, the Evil Queen often finds herself in a dark corner of a tavern. One night, she is discovered by a bold courtesan looking for adventure, passion, and riches.
1. Chapter 1

_The thing you love most… _The thought had been plaguing Regina all night. She had seen her father, he had offered her wine, then food, then a friendly ear… She had looked into his deep, loving eyes, and she had known. She couldn't do it. The most horrible thing was, she hadn't known for sure. She had been tempted, so wickedly, tantalisingly tempted, to rip out his heart. After all, he offered her help now but when she had needed it, when Cora had been at her most cruel, he had hidden in the shadows. He had done nothing. He had let her suffer- Regina threw her glass at the mirror she had been staring into. No. She would not do this. She would not blame him. The days of torture were long past.

A fragment of glass remained in the gilded frame; Regina watched as a whirl of dark smoke appeared in it, dissipating to reveal Rumpelstiltskin.

"I thought you were imprisoned," Regina said darkly.

"Oh, I am, dearie. Better to let them think so, at any rate."

"And the reason for your visit?"

"Just a little thing, really. I cannot help but wonder why we are still here."

Regina sighed. She maintained her regal facade, but her heart just wasn't in it any more.

"I can't do it," she said. "I will not kill my father."

Rumple narrowed his eyes. "You know, I thought you were something special-"

"Save it, Imp. I am tired. And I will not be part of your plan any longer. I will get my revenge some other way."

Rumple cackled. "You will not. I will make sure of it. You will suffer." He flicked his wrist. "And now you will not even age. I curse you to suffer _eternally_. Until true love's kiss sets you free. Pity he's dead…"

The imp only laughed harder as Regina's hands found his throat.

"Cheer up, dearie. You'll find a way to survive. I am sure of it."

"And what will you do?" Regina demanded, trying to sound vicious rather than curious and desperate.

"I'm going on a trip," Rumple said happily. "A vacation, if you will. To find something I lost long ago."

And with that somewhat dreamy declaration, he disappeared, leaving Regina to miserably ponder the effects of his curse.

**22 YEARS LATER**

Only one remaining candle still flickered in the tavern. Regina used its light to examine her warped reflection, still not a day older than when she had been cursed. In a way she liked it. She also knew that she could not die - perhaps drinking the poison had been a step too far, but she told herself firmly she had been well aware that the curse would keep her alive. 28 for all eternity. Damn the monstrous little creature. At least she had her own realm now. A small but wealthy portion of the forest, providing for as much hard liquor as she could consume. Her people liked her. They were mostly exiles from the White kingdom, but Regina, or Regina's minions, really, treated them fairly. The Evil Queen was sick of killing. She was even sick of torturing Snow White. There was a rumour that Snow White had brought about her own punishment anyway. Something about the death of her princess daughter… But that had been years ago.

"Hey, Your Majesty?"

The cheerful voice addressing her did not sound at all reverent. Regina raised her head, trying to seem less drunk than she felt.

"What?" she demanded, deciding a one word answer would be easier not to slur.

A tall blonde in a _very _becoming red dress sat down opposite her and batted her eyelashes.

"You need a ride home?" the girl asked. Regina gave her a quick once over. She'd know a dress like that anywhere.

"You're a prostitute," she stated. The girl nodded, her long, curly hair bouncing in time with the glittering of her green-blue eyes.

"I am. And you're rich. And totally wasted. Seriously, you're pretty far from your palace and this place is about to close. How are you planning on getting home?"

Regina gulped down the last of her whiskey.

"Why do you care?" she asked. The whore had the audacity to grin at her.

"Because I think you came by magic, but you're in no state to use it for your return."

"'S'my magic, I'll use it how I want," Regina managed.

"Sure you will. Here, drink this."

The girl produced a large glass of water. She waved her hand over it; it began to shimmer. Regina sighed, then gulped down the drink. She would have far more fun with this girl sober, anyway.

"You're lucky that wasn't poisoned," Regina said after a moment, feeling much more herself. The girl laughed.

"Aren't _you _the lucky one?"

Regina's mouth twitched into something almost like a smile. "Sadly, no. Poison doesn't work on me. Thank you, though. And now, I should be going."

The whore nodded. Regina groaned inwardly. Why was she so interested in a common prostitute? Yes, she was beautiful, but weren't they all? She sighed. It had been a while.

"How much?" she asked. The girl grinned, shaking out her hair.

"10 gold crowns."

"For one night?"

"For the drink! The night… You wouldn't pay it," she said with a smirk.

Regina had never been one to turn down a challenge. She conjured the gold and put it on the table, then stood as if to leave.

"Try me," she said seductively. The girl succeeded in hiding her surprise that the Evil Queen was at all interested in her. She might have been exiled, but she was still the most formidable woman in the realm. Possibly in any realm..

"A… another ten," she said, feigning confidence. "Per hour."

Regina had to smile this time. "And you succeed in earning this? With… _clients_ from this tavern?"

The girl shrugged. "I'm good at reading people. I know you have more money than you know what to do with. I might as well ask a lot - if you want me you'll say yes, no matter what the price."

"You are smarter than you look. Okay. I'll bite. 10 gold crowns it is. Per hour."

The girl grinned. "For real?"

Regina laughed. It felt wonderful. She took the girl's hand.

"I never do this," she mused as she poofed them into her bedroom.

"Slow down!" she added as the girl immediately began to unfasten her dress. "What's your name? You know mine, after all."

"Emma," the girl told her. Emma slipped her shoulder back into her dress and looked around the elaborate bedchamber.

"Emma… That's nice."

Emma bit her lip, watching as Regina perched awkwardly on the edge of the bed.

"You really haven't done this before, have you?" she commented. Regina suddenly seemed to find her knees incredibly interesting.

"I… I was in an unusual situation."

"You were drunk," Emma corrected. "Can I ask why?"

"Whiskey."

"Witty. _Why_ the whiskey?"

Regina flopped back onto her bed, shocking herself with the familiarity she was allowing.

"Because today is the 22nd anniversary of me giving up… Me giving up everything I had fought for."

Emma forced herself to hold in the admission that had been on the tip of her tongue. Why would the Evil Queen care that it was her birthday, anyway?

"What were you fighting for?"

"Revenge."

"Sounds healthy. Why'd you give up?"

Regina groaned. "Love. Idiotic thing that it is. He was dead within the year anyway. Heart attack, if you'd believe it!"

Emma listened, not understanding, but fascinated nonetheless.

"This place have food?" she asked after a small silence. Regina sat up.

"Sorry, I should have- I mean, yes." She snapped her fingers and a large tray of pastries, fruit, chocolate, and champagne appeared. Emma gasped, then grabbed a chocolate coated dessert.

"I'm starving," she said with her mouth full. "I was late on rent, couldn't get any food…"

Regina watched Emma eat with interest. After her initial desperation, the girl slowed down and became more dainty. It wasn't long before she stopped altogether.

Emma took a final gulp of champagne, then caught Regina's eye. They were both on the edge of the bed now, but several feet apart. Emma fiddled with the fabric of her dress.

"You know you're paying me to be here, right?" she asked. Regina nodded.

"Yes, I am well aware."

"Okay… Well, you're the boss, you know?"

Regina sighed. "I am aware of that, too. It… It has been nice to just… to talk."

Emma laughed. "You know you can talk to people for a lot less than 10 crowns an hour."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "I can fuck people for a lot less than 10 crowns an hour, too."

Emma blushed. Regina almost felt guilty.

"But you don't," Emma pointed out.

"No," Regina confirmed. "I don't."

"You're lonely."

"You imply that I mind being alone."

"I think you do," Emma said softly, slowly edging closer. "I think you crave contact, you crave touch."

Regina shuddered as Emma gently tugged on the first string of her corset.

"Now," Emma murmured, her warm breath on Regina's neck as she spoke into her ear. "What do you want me to do?"

"I…" Regina breathed, wondering if she was dreaming. "Whatever you like."

Emma gently kissed her neck. "Okay. But I don't kiss on the mouth."

Regina nodded to show she understood, then a wicked gleam came into her eyes as she flicked her wrist to divest them of their clothing. Emma gasped.

"That's a first," she said, her surprise turning into a grin as she pressed Regina back on the bed and began a delicious assault on every inch - almost every inch - of Regina's skin.

Regina turned her head, keeping her mouth out of the way as requested, letting out a quiet moan as Emma's skilful mouth explored her jaw and neck, pausing at her pulse point, grazing her with perfect teeth. Regina wondered, fleetingly, what it would be like if someone bit down hard enough to break her skin, right there, on that vein… She wondered if she would bleed out onto satin sheets, or if Rumple's curse would keep her living once again. She suspected the latter, then bit her lip.

"Harder," she commanded. Emma didn't falter, she was used to being instructed. She sucked harder, bit harder, scraped her nails down the Queen's back and sides as she attacked her throat.

Regina felt almost alive when Emma touched her, when Emma's hands found her breasts and pinched her nipples, when her nimble fingers were replaced by her wicked mouth. She arched her back involuntarily as Emma sucked one hardened peak into her mouth, grazing it with her teeth, then caressing it with her tongue. Emma raised her glittering eyes to meet Regina's; the Queen's expression was dark, aroused, but somehow distant.

"Stay with me," Emma whispered, her soft breath on Regina's moistened flesh causing Regina to roll her hips. Emma chuckled. She traced a finger down Regina's rips, stomach, abdomen, sex- Then brought it back up to rest a hand on the Queen's hip.

"Not just _there,_" Emma said. She pushed herself up the bed again so her face was inches from Regina's. She bit her lip, burning their eyes together with a kind of contact Regina didn't know if she had ever experienced. "_Here_, too," Emma told her. She kissed Regina softly on the forehead.

Regina forced herself not to imagine kissing those exquisite pink lips. That wasn't what this was about. Emma used her hands, the pads of her fingers, tracing tortuous patterns on Regina's skin, digging in her nails, gripping her so tightly she left bright red marks. The harder her touch, the louder Regina's moans. Emma quite enjoyed the chance to be forceful, dominant… But every now and then Regina would grab her hand and move it, or twist her fingers in her hair and move her head to reposition her mouth, and that showed who was really in charge.

Emma nipped the spot at the base of Regina's ribs; Regina gasped, her nails scraping Emma's shoulders as she groaned with pleasure. It had been far too long, Emma's fingers playing at her chest was almost enough to send her over the edge and they had hardly touched. Emma chuckled, feeling Regina's racing heart, hearing her gasping breaths. She sat up, to an angry protest from her employer.

"What are you doing?" Regina demanded, wishing her face was not quite so flushed with arousal. Emma smiled, looking down at what she expected was an almost unique view of the terror of the realm.

"You're so beautiful," she murmured. Regina raised her eyebrows, but Emma had sounded so genuine… She had not been told that, she had not been looked at like that, in a very long time. Before she could comment, Emma changed her expression, winked, and reached down to slip a finger between Regina's folds. Regina gasped, at the sensation, at the _joy _of it. Emma withdrew her finger, which now glistened with Regina's arousal. Maintaining constant eye contact, Emma put the finger in her mouth, sucking on it, a normally exaggerated moan bubbling up in her throat. Regina stared at her in a kind of shock. She had never been touched like this, never been savoured like this, never been-

But of course she hadn't, she reminded herself briskly. She had never paid to be. She grabbed Emma's arms, stopping the show short and pulling the blonde against her again.

"I'm not paying for a show, Miss-" she realised too late that she did not know the last name of her companion.

"Swan," Emma told her, nibbling her collarbone.

"Miss Swan. It is quite evident that I…" Regina trailed off, unused to speaking commandingly about such things.

"That you what, Your Majesty?" Emma asked innocently.

Regina blushed furiously, but she could not deny her arousal climbed yet higher when she finally forced out, "That I _need _you."

Emma moved her hands lower, pushing Regina's thighs apart as she trailed her tongue down the truly majestic body before her. Regina cried out loud enough to wake the entire staff of her castle when Emma's tongue slid between her folds; when it dipped inside her Emma had to use her full strength to hold the Queen's hips down, and even then she was unable to control them entirely. She smiled into Regina, enjoying her handiwork.

She slipped one finger inside, thrusting gently, something telling her that Regina's demands for force should not be extended here. She didn't know how she knew, she just… knew. She added another finger, gently increasing pace and pressure as she took Regina's clit into her mouth and sucked, then began to trace patterns on it with the tip of her tongue. She liked to think she was something of an artist - with just a few strokes, her masterpiece would be complete.

Regina gritted her teeth, tears prickling in her eyes as Emma teased her to heights she hadn't known existed. Her whole body was on fire, trembling with anticipation. Emma had pushed her to her breaking point, yet she was still pushing, still climbing, stars popping behind her eyes as she twisted her hands in Emma's hair so tightly it had to be hurting her and then just as Regina was convinced she would die regardless of any curses, a well timed flex of Emma's fingers had her body finally releasing control, to be guided through wave after wave of ecstasy…

Emma licked her fingers, discreetly this time, enjoying the taste just for herself, then climbed back up the bed. She brushed a strand of hair behind Regina's ear.

"Money well spent?" she asked, teasing. Regina reddened at the reminder of exactly what this was. Emma noticed and seemed to feel a little guilty.

"I didn't mean… I liked it too."

Regina sighed. "You do not have to say that. It makes no difference, I suppose."

Emma shrugged. "I wouldn't say I liked it if I didn't."

"But you did not even-"

"It wasn't about me. I don't think many people would be interested in paying for the pleasure of getting me off."

Regina blushed again. Emma realised a Queen might not be very used to discussing sex so openly. But then, to Emma's surprise, Regina found her smile.

"I might be… Interested. It is not something I have ever attempted."

Regina was shocked at her own honesty, but something about Emma brought it out in her. Miss Swan, she corrected. She had to keep it impersonal. She had been too deprived, she was at risk of becoming attached. Miss Swan, it had to be Miss Swan. The trouble was, the circumstances under which she had learned the formal address were not exactly… Neutral.

Emma didn't know if she believed what she was hearing. The Queen wanted to- No. It wouldn't be right. Somehow, Emma felt that even charging her for what she'd just done wasn't right. It had been so different from anyone Emma had been with in such a long time… Emma shook of the thought.

"You're about to pass out," she told Regina. Regina could not deny it. Snuggled in the crook of Emma's arm, their limbs tangled, Emma's hands still stroking her skin, she could already feel herself drifting away into a deeper sleep than she could remember having. Emma began to extricate herself from the bed but Regina held on, pulling Emma's arm back around her waist.

"Stay?" she asked, furious at how weak and needy she sounded. "I will pay you, of course," she added a little more strongly.

Emma sighed. It felt wrong, taking money for something she wanted anyway. But the Queen had money, she reasoned. She wouldn't miss it. And Emma could really use it.

"Okay," she murmured. Regina sighed contentedly, then proceeded to fall asleep in Emma's arms.

Emma adjusted herself into a more comfortable position, pulled a blanket over them both, then let herself sink into Regina's wonderfully soft mattress. She could get used to this. She wouldn't. But she could…

Regina woke at sunrise. Her first instinct was to pull away from the arm that still dangled over her. She shuddered, forgetting the reason for the touch, feeling only fear at the idea of someone else in her bed. Only when she was out of it did she remember what had happened. She smiled at the memory. That had been… unexpected. But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

Miss Swan was still fast asleep. Regina wondered what kind of bed the girl had at home. Then she stopped herself. Why should she care? She counted out the crisp notes that would pay for the time, hoping notes would be alright. Carrying more than the ten gold coins she had already given Miss Swan would be cumbersome… But perhaps she would prefer to be paid in jewels of equal value? Regina groaned, then conjured the correct amount of coins, too. She wrote a short note to explain, then quickly washed and dressed. She had meetings to attend to. She ruled over a very small portion of the realm these days, but it still required a great deal of instruction. Contrary to, for example, Snow White's opinion, she really did care about the wellbeing of her underlings.

She took one last look at the young blonde woman now sprawled across her bed. She paused, but she could not bring herself to wake her. And, she told herself firmly as she left the room, that was just as well. Another conversation was unnecessary, and would only be problematic.

In a puff of purple smoke, she was in her throne in the main hall, ready to commence the morning's business. She pushed all thoughts of the previous night as far back in her mind as they would go. Somewhat to her discomfort (and somewhat to her pleasure), this was not very far.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for reading chapter 1 - I decided just to post the story, no boring authorial messages. This note is just a quickie! I _know _I have several other fics on the go but this idea has been burning away at me for a while and if you like it, I'd love to keep writing it for you. Your feedback is amazing and I love it… The first chapter had a lot of Pretty Woman undertones, I want to credit it rather than ripping it off. And I want to thank All Time Low for the title - Backseat Serenade is one of my favourite songs of theirs (try the acoustic version too) and that's where that came from.

* * *

Regina dealt with her early morning business not exactly benevolently, but she refrained from snapping any necks, at least. In the years since her father's death she had attempted to rule in a way that he would not completely despise. She could still be cruel, she was almost always snarky, but causing pain to others had somehow lost its allure. The only person she truly wished to harm was Snow White, and even her rage at the White Queen had dissipated a great deal… Regina no longer had the energy for evil. She would never admit that, of course.

After an hour of vital meetings, Regina took a deep breath, then went up to the nursery. She told everyone, including herself, that the foundling child who lived there was for show, to prove she was a good person. But the name she had given the now three-year-old boy, combined with the inordinate amount of time she spent with him, suggested otherwise.

"Mama!"

She smiled widely at the bright eyed toddler who immediately raised his arms for her to pick him up. She did so, lifting him onto the hip of her elaborate black dress. He giggled, playing with the lacy collar.

"I am not your Mama, Henry," she told him softly. "I am Regina."

Henry looked her right in the eyes.

"Mama," he said again. He was a proficient talker, but when he wanted to make a point, he still preferred to use single words.

"Very well," she conceded. They had this argument almost every morning. Henry always won.

"How are you today, my little prince?"

"We had pancakes for breakfast," Henry said happily. His nurse had disappeared as soon as Regina arrived, taking away all traces of the meal. Regina was a little disappointed. She loved pancakes, but she would never order them for herself.

"That sounds delicious. And your plans for the day?"

"Are you busy?" Henry asked rather sadly. Regina stroked his cheek.

"Only for the morning. I must attend to the court until lunchtime. But after that we will eat together, and then in the afternoon we can please ourselves."

Regina found the smile she gave him was more genuine than ever before. She had always been affectionate towards the child, she had always liked him, but it was as if the events of the previous night had opened her up to a whole new depth of feeling. Henry beamed back at her. She wondered if he had noticed the change.

"Can we go see the horses?" Henry asked.

Regina had been hoping for this request. Henry was still too small to ride, but he adored visiting the stables. It was a nice day; Regina saw no reason why they shouldn't.

"And maybe we can play…" Henry suggested, his voice trailing off as if his young mind knew this was a foolish question. Regina spent time with him, talked to him, went for walks with him… But she had never played with him. He could not voice this, but his eyes told her he expected to be disappointed.

"I would… I would be honoured to play with you," Regina said suddenly. Henry bit his lip.

"Honoured means that I would love it," Regina clarified. Henry smiled again, his whole face sparkling with delight.

"Really?"

Regina hugged him. "Yes, my lo- Yes, Henry."

Love was weakness. Love was weakness. She spied the nurse, she knew she had to leave.

"I am afraid I must leave, now. Be good for your nurse."

Henry frowned, but did not protest as she set him down.

"Have a nice morning," he told her, echoing what she often told him. She smiled.

"You too, Henry."

He was not her son. _He was not her son_. But somehow… He made Regina think that blood was not so important after all. She left the nursery and, on a whim, wandered back to her room. The servants would have been in to clean by now, Miss Swan had to have left.

To her surprise, while the room had indeed been cleaned, there was still a gorgeous blonde woman in her bed. The note had moved, though. And the bills were gone. Regina cleared her throat.

Emma blinked, blushing bright red as she realised she'd been caught.

"Shit, sorry, the girl said you wouldn't be back until the evening and you just have such a nice bed and I was leaving, I really was, but then I-"

Regina held in her laughter and held up her hand.

"It is not a problem, Miss Swan. I trust the payment met your approval?"

"Yes, thank you, I…" Emma had been meaning to leave it. She really had. But as she tried to say so, all the possible complications, dreams, idiotic possibilities floated through her brain and she ended up trailing off into an awkward silence.

She jumped out of the bed, waving her hand to magically dress herself in the red ensemble of the previous night.

Regina bit her lip. She did not believe in fate. But she had the chance, she could…

"Miss Swan, I do not suppose you would be interested in creating a more long term arrangement?"

It was ridiculous; colour rose to her cheeks as she took in Emma's bemused expression. Of course she wouldn't be interested, she was young and free and beautiful and she could do so much better than an Evil Queen who was clearly past her prime.

"Wait, are you serious?" Emma asked. Regina narrowed her eyes.

"I was, but it was a foolish-"

"How long?"

Regina was thrown. She really hadn't expected Emma to consider it.

"I… Perhaps, a week, to begin with? How much would you charge?"

Emma bit her lip, holding back a smile. "600 crowns."

"Done."

Emma gasped. "Wait, Your Majesty, I couldn't, that's a fortune-"

"I have it. It is what you asked."

"I didn't expect you to say yes!"

"I did not expect you to consider my offer. And yet, here we are."

Emma grinned.

"What are you grinning at, Miss Swan?"

"You. Hiring me as your mistress. Your courtesan. Your whore."

"You do not need to use that-"

"That's what I am, Your Majesty."

Regina pursed her lips. "My terms, before you agree," she said, "are that you will sleep here. With me. I work during the days, but we can take supper together, and in a few days is an event to which I would appreciate an escort. When I am busy you are free to do as you wish. All rooms of the castle left unlocked are at your disposal. Or you may leave… Of course, you may always leave, I mean, I would not demand as part of your service that you remain a prisoner-"

"I get it," Emma said with another grin. "Sounds pretty fucking amazing to me."

"Please refrain from using such vulgar language, Miss Swan."

"You used some pretty choice phrases last night."

"Extenuating circumstances. I will meet you here at nightfall?"

Emma grinned. "See you then." She looked down at her dress. "I should probably go get some stuff…"

"That might be a sensible plan. I have to go. See you later, Miss Swan."

Regina returned to the main hall in a kind of daze. At the back of her mind, she knew that this was a very bad idea, but she had been unable to help herself. Emma wanted it, too. And… Regina couldn't help it, she was hooked. When she was with Emma, even just standing in a room with her, she felt… Hope.

She knew that hope was a dangerous emotion. She knew she was stupid even to indulge herself once, let alone for the next week. It was nothing more than a business transaction, it couldn't be. And yet there was something in the way Emma looked at her-

No. She was paid. She did it for a living. None of it was real. Regina sighed. It might only be a fantasy, but she was the happiest she'd been in 22 years. At least. She chuckled. And it had all started with whiskey.

* * *

Emma hurried out of the castle, a huge spring in her step. She could magic herself home, but she preferred to walk. She had time, and it was a beautiful day. She walked in the forest, sparking magic from her fingertips, pink and purple fireworks…

It took an hour for her to reach her cottage. In that hour, she did not allow herself to consider, even once, the crazy situation she was about to put herself in. Because the reason she was doing it, the reason she said yes, was that she _felt_ something. She had all kinds of sex. But the thing all her encounters, all her clients had in common was, she never felt anything for them. Sure, she felt things in the moment - she definitely made sure that they did. But the key to succeeding in her line of work was remaining detached. Well, that and hygiene.

She let herself in to the wooden cabin, smiling at the familiar surroundings. It was tiny and sparsely furnished, but it was _hers _\- well, rented, at least.

"Jen?" she yelled. Her housemate stumbled into the living room, bleary eyed. Emma grinned, then went to her room to start packing. Jen followed, waiting for the story that was bound to follow.

"I'm going to be away for a week."

Emma pressed most of the money Regina had given her into Jen's hand.

"This is for food and stuff. Don't waste it, yeah?"

Jen grinned. Emma could tell by the look in her eyes that she was definitely going to waste at least half of it.

"Where are you going?"

"A job," she said.

"He wants you for a week? Wow, you must have impressed him!"

It wasn't really lying, Emma told herself. She just wasn't correcting anything.

"I know, right? Anyway, just make sure you put something aside for next month's rent. And have fun!" Emma kissed her on the cheek. "I'll miss you…"

Jen rolled her eyes. "No you won't. You're _glowing._ He must be hot. And rich. Is he hot?"

"Very."

Jen finally counted the money. "Oh my Gods! He _is _rich. How much are you getting for the week?"

Emma beamed at her. "600 crowns."

"600?! Em, that's a fortune," Jen squealed. "We could move, we could travel, we could-"

"I know! It's like a dream."

"You're so lucky! Why do I never meet the hot, rich guys? Wait, is he an asshole though? Or really kinky? I mean, he must have something wrong with him…"

Emma shrugged. "I guess… Everyone has quirks. But this seems like a good thing."

"You're so vague. You haven't said anything about him?"

Emma sighed. She was fully lying now. "I kind of have to protect his identity. He didn't actually say I had to, but I don't want to make things complicated for him."

It wasn't that Jen would be horrified if she knew the client was a woman, it was just that Jen didn't service women at all and Emma only did so occasionally. Also, Emma suspected Jen might guess who it was… Using 'he' was a pretty great way of keeping her off the trail.

"Did you meet him at the tavern?"

Emma grinned. "They don't call me Whiskey Princess for nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

Regina tried not to yawn through yet another debate over which farmer owned what field. She was tempted to order that they simply fight for it. Preferably to the death. Of them both. She checked herself - wishing death on people was not exactly a good example to set to the child. Not that he was here. Or that it mattered. He was nothing, an orphan, he was for show...

"It is time for luncheon. If you two cannot decide between you how to share the land by tomorrow, I will take it as my own and neither of you will have it."

She strode from the room, swishing her long black skirt around her leather pants and knee high stiletto boots. A lot of being a queen was about the look. She poofed to the small room she and Henry used as a living room; she liked to give him more variety than the nursery. The table was ready, but Henry did not seem to be there yet.

Regina looked around the room. It was white, bright, a great contrast to most of the castle. There was a soft maroon carpet, comfortable chairs in brown leather, a small table... The general decor of the castle tended towards intimidating darkness and ominous size. Regina liked it in here because it was the opposite. She opened the large french windows and stepped out onto the balcony, closing her eyes at the sunshine on her skin.

"Mama?"

She turned, trying to locate the little voice. She spied Henry under the table. Chuckling, she went back inside and kneeled down to talk to him.

"Are you hiding, my prince?"

Henry looked around, checking to make sure they were alone.

"No," he whispered loudly. "I found something."

Regina found herself crawling under the table with him. In her tight corset, elaborate skirt, leather pants, incredibly impractical boots…

"What did you find?" she asked.

Henry pointed to a tiny bird, writhing on the ground, badly unjured. It was a bluebird. Regina hid her disgust and focused on Henry's worry.

"She's hurt," Henry said sadly.

Regina examined the bird.

"Yes, she appears to have a broken wing."

"Can we help her?"

Regina looked at the child, so pure and kind. To him, good was always the only option. She thought of other children she had seen, torturing small animals, taking pleasure in pain. She thought of herself only a few years ago, taking a similar kind of pleasure. This child would be her undoing. She began to say that the kindest thing to do would be to put the bird out of its misery, but to her horror, she heard herself changing her mind.

"Yes, Henry. We can."

She moved her hand over the bird, muttering a spell to put it to sleep. Then she lifted it in one hand, almost trembling at the feeling of its tiny, vulnerable body. She muttered another spell, mending the broken wing. Henry reached out and stroked her head.

"Is she better now?"

"Yes."

"Can we keep her?"

Regina paused. She wanted Henry to have everything he desired, but… Damn the boy, he always made her do the right thing!

"No, Henry. She is a bird, she should live outside. We must set her free."

"But I saw a book with a bird in a cage-"

Regina took Henry's hands with her free one, arranging them into a basket for the bird. Then she set the bird in them. Henry gasped.

"I can feel her heart. It's so fast."

"That's because, even in her sleep, she is afraid. Tell me, Henry, would you like to live in a cage?"

Henry shook his head vehemently.

"Nobody should be trapped. Not people, and not birds."

Regina hauled herself out from under the table with as much dignity as was possible, and watched Henry as he carried the bird.

"Let's go outside, then I'll wake her up and you can let her go."

Henry looked as if he might protest, but then he looked down at the bird.

"Okay little bird," he said to her. "Time to fly away."

Regina led him outside, then gently woke the bird up. It stretched out its wings, let out a panicked squawk, then launched itself into the sky.

Henry watched it fly away, looking very solemn.

"Maybe she'll come back and visit," he said hopefully. Regina smiled at him.

"Maybe she will. Come on, let's wash up and then have lunch. I'm hungry!"

Henry rubbed his stomach in agreement and they went inside, washing their hands in a basin of water Regina conjured, then sitting down to eat.

"Why do people keep birds in cages?" Henry asked.

Regina thought about how to phrase her answer. Somehow it seemed to be about a lot more than birds. When she thought of caging them, locking up beautiful creatures for the pleasure of others, she couldn't help but think of her marriage, the way she was raised… She had been a beautiful thing, to be owned, to be trapped, to bring pleasure to others with the way she looked.

"Because… Because birds are very beautiful, and very sweet, and there are many people who wish to have such things on show. They think that owning a caged bird will bring beauty to their lives. But it does not really work. Perhaps they will create the appearance of beauty around them, but their life cannot truly be beautiful when it is built upon the pain of another. Henry, you… Will you promise me something?"

Henry nodded. Regina knew he could not possibly understand everything she was saying. He was three! But his eyes were so serious, so wise… She took his hand in hers, getting a feeling similar to when she held the bird.

"Promise me you will never trap anything, any_one_, in a cage?"

Henry nodded again. "I promise," he said. Regina kissed his forehead.

"Good boy."

"Have you ever been in a cage, Mama?"

Regina's eyes widened at the question. It was so odd… It suggested such inference on his part.

"Yes," she told him. "Many, many years ago. But that was a little different… I was in a cage called a prison, and I was there because I… Because I did some bad things. I was put in a cage to stop me from doing any more."

"You were so bad they had to keep you in a _cage_?" Henry asked, horrified. Regina frowned, but nodded.

"Yes. I was _very _bad."

"Worse than coming downstairs without your trousers on? Or stealing chocolate from the kitchen?"

These were Henry's latest misdemeanors, though both had been months ago. Regina had to hold back a smile. "Much, much worse, my dear."

Henry seemed a little relieved. "Why did you do them?" he asked.

"I was very unhappy. That is not an excuse. But I was hurt… And I took my hurt out on other people."

"Are you sorry?"

Regina bit her lip. Until that moment, she had not been sure. "Yes, Henry. I am very sorry."

"Then it's okay," he said, smiling at her. "If you're sorry, and you won't be bad again."

Regina looked into his big, forgiving eyes. If only the rest of the world could see her the way he did. In her heart, she did not feel like a bad person. She would never forgive herself for the things she had done, the people she had hurt, the people she had _killed_. But when she searched her soul, she _wanted _to be good. She didn't know how, and she would throw herself off the highest turret of the castle if she ended up like the insipid Snow White, but…

Henry looked at her as if she could save the world. He didn't see the make up, the black, the leather, the wicked smile. He saw _her_. And she wanted that.

"You are a wonderful boy," she told him. Henry giggled.

"Can we go see the horses now?"

* * *

Regina ran through the outbuildings, keeping her pace slow enough for Henry to _almost _catch her.

"Come back, beast!" he squealed. "I'm going to catch you!"

Regina turned and ran backwards, slowing until Henry could cannonball into her legs. He held on tightly.

"And now that you have caught me, what do you intend to do with me?" she asked through her laughter. Henry thought about it.

"Eat you!" he said. Regina grinned, unhooking his arms and lifting him up to whirl him in the air.

"Eat me? But I am the beast. What if I eat _you_?"

Henry pretended to scream as Regina brought him to her hip and tickled him.

"Yum, yum. Henrys are so tasty."

She glanced up at the sky. The sun was setting, he should be in bed, but she couldn't bring herself to let him go when he was so wide awake and playful.

"No, please don't eat me," Henry said through his giggles. Regina relented, hugging him close.

"I suppose I am rather too fond of you to eat you just yet," she said. He grabbed her nose.

"Ever. I know you won't eat me. Your nose is growing like Pokey-oh."

"Pinocchio?"

"Yeah. You told me the story."

"You are quite right, I did. I-"

She paused. She had been walking towards the castle but a flicker of movement caught her eye. The castle had always seemed safe, but a royal's life was never without risk.

"Come out, I command you," she said. She and Henry watched as a guilty looking blonde peeped out from behind the woodshed.

"It's only me," Emma said awkwardly.

"Miss Swan," Regina said, holding Henry more tightly.

"Mama, who's that?" Henry asked.

Regina motioned for Emma to come closer.

"This is Miss Swan. Miss Swan, this is Henry."

Emma shook the hand Henry held out to her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she told him. She looked Regina up and down.

"I'm loving the outfit," she said.

Regina was wearing brown pants, old riding boots, and a loose white shirt. She had been planning to change before Emma arrived. Her long hair was loose around her shoulders. Henry tugged on it.

"Who is she?" he asked, worried.

"She is a friend of mine."

Henry narrowed his eyes at Emma, then looked back at Regina. "But I am your _best _friend," he told her. Regina laughed.

"Yes, dear. You are my very best friend. And now it is time for you to go to bed."

Henry let out a long suffering sigh.

"Will you play with me again tomorrow?"

Regina tapped his nose.

"I will."

She led the way inside; Emma followed, feeling a lot like a third wheel. Regina set Henry down and turned to Emma.

"I will not be long. Do you mind waiting in my chambers?"

Emma smiled. "Not at all. You're the boss, Your Majesty."

Regina didn't know if she found Miss Swan's informal way of speaking infuriating or endearing.

"Goodnight, Henry," Emma told the little boy. He turned to her, evaluating her. Emma didn't know why, but she was desperate for him to like her.

"Goodnight, Miss Swan," he whispered. Emma chuckled. He was like Regina, his confidence masking his shyness.

* * *

"Will you sing?"

Emma pressed herself against the door, looking through the keyhole. She had heard the chaotic signs of a mother trying to get her child ready for bed, and she hadn't been able to stop herself from following them.

"Which song would you like?"

"The one without words," Henry said.

Regina patted the covers and stroked the boy's hair. She immediately knew the one he meant. She began to hum the familiar lullaby. It was somehow both happy and sad at the same time. Regina had never been sung to as a child. She had first heard it watching a peasant mother lull her baby to sleep. After that she had begun to hum it to herself, curled up in a ball in her dark little room, transporting herself to a world of dreams where all hope was not yet lost.

She only had to hum it twice before Henry was fast asleep. She kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, my sweet, sweet boy," she whispered. Then she got up and left the room.

Emma scrambled away from the door, but she wasn't fast enough for Regina not to guess what she had been up to.

"I… You are wonderful with your son," Emma said, blushing.

Regina touched her elbow, an automatic gesture to show she was not overly offended at the intrusion.

"He is not my son," she said.

Emma looked at her questioningly.

"He is my ward," Regina explained.

Emma looked back in the direction of Henry's room. "He seems like your son. He even calls you Mama."

Regina chuckled. "He is not supposed to. But for some reason, he is quite determined."

"If he's an orphan, as his guardian, you're the closest thing to a mother he will ever have. He might as well address you that way."

Regina nodded. She knew it. There was no way for her to be legally any more his parent than she already was. He was already her heir, though no one but her most personal adviser knew that yet.

"I suppose it is hard for anyone to consider the Evil Queen as a suitable mother."

"You seem like a wonderful one. Better than mine, for sure."

Regina raised her eyebrows.

"Care to elaborate?"

They had reached her room now. Emma leaned down and kissed Regina's neck; the Queen was endearingly tiny without her heels.

"No…"

Regina allowed herself to be kissed, then half carried to the bed.

"I missed you today," Emma said.

Regina pushed her back.

"I do not care for this… Pretense. You do not have to say such things."

"I'm not pretending. I really did."

Regina's eyes seemed to change colour as her desire overtook her mind. She pivoted so that Emma fell onto the bed beneath her.

"Then, I missed you too," she said. "I have been _curious _all day."

Emma gasped as Regina kissed her neck, their positions entirely reversed.

"May I?" Regina asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hey, you're paying," Emma reminded her. Regina smiled ruefully.

"I am. But I do not want to unsettle any boundaries."

Emma reached up, stroking Regina's cheek with the back of her hand.

"To be completely honest, you already have. And it's the most fun I've had in years."

Regina held on to Emma's hand, kissing her fingers.

"This will sound ridiculously condescending, but… Why do you do this?"

"You mean, why am I a hooker?"

Regina gripped the fingers more tightly, but nodded.

Emma looked up at the ceiling. "I needed the money. I hated it at first, but then I got better at it… And everybody sells themselves. Most people sell their bodies in some way, even. At least like this it's on my terms."

"Do you ever consider a change of career?"

Emma met Regina's eyes, having successfully pushed down her emotions.

"Did you have one in mind?"

Regina shrugged, sending a shiver through Emma's body as the movement impacted her hips. Regina was straddling her; she felt it too and chuckled.

"I suppose I was thinking about my own life. I am a Queen. I _was _an Evil Queen. And before that… Well, I suppose you know the story. And now I am becoming a mother. Change is always possible."

Emma nodded. "I agree. I… I used to feel so trapped. I was always waiting for a knight in shining armour to come rescue me. But when I found him… Well, turns out knights in shining armour aren't always that great. And then… Then I realised, I had to rescue myself, make my own way, make my own happiness."

"And now? Are you happy, Miss Swan?"

Emma grinned, her eyes twinkling. "I will be when you take your shirt off."

Regina decided to let it go. Emma was not about to reveal herself to anyone. She took off her shirt, tantalisingly slowly, then gave in and magicked away the rest of their clothes.

* * *

A/N: The lullaby I have in mind is Brahms' Lullaby. Brahms in general is a total babe. Thank you all SO MUCH for the interest in this story. Keep it coming! Especially reviews. Let me know if you want this scene or not - I'm a story over sex person, but I guess it's Regina's first girl so it could count as character development..? I'll put it like this - if you want porn, you have to ask for it *wink*.


	4. Chapter 4

_Emma grinned, her eyes twinkling. "I will be when you take your shirt off." _

_Regina decided to let it go. Emma was not about to reveal herself to anyone. She took off her shirt, tantalisingly slowly, then gave in and magicked away the rest of their clothes._

She took a long moment to take in the woman beneath her, all toned abs and tanned skin, small, perfect breasts whose nipples were already tight - and that you couldn't fake, Regina thought a little smugly - collarbone arching like wings into her shoulders, muscular arms reaching up to touch her, storybook angel face but with wicked, glimmering green eyes that weren't in any book, tangled blonde hair fanning out on the white sheets, and a smile that lit up the whole room.

Regina placed her hands on Emma's stomach, moving them up over her ribs, relishing the feel of smooth skin. Emma grinned as Regina experimentally touched her breasts, gently squeezing one in each hand. Regina thought of the bird, fragile in her hand, entirely at her mercy. She looked down at Emma. She had never been intimate like this, she had never been free to do _this_. She leaned down; their breasts pressed together and Emma arched her back to bring them even closer. Regina felt Emma reach around her hips, pulling her ass _in, _forcing them together.

Regina, ever the strategist, quickly sat up and moved one of Emma's legs over her own to increase the contact, then leaned back down again, moaning slightly at the heat between her legs that was not just her own. She kissed Emma's jaw, her cheek… She resisted her lips, though she screamed internally at the thought of what they would feel like against hers, what Emma's tongue would feel like in her mouth. Emma didn't make it any easier; she followed Regina's mouth with hers, reciprocating her kisses, teasing her, daring her to break the rule. Regina refused. She would not do anything Emma did not want. She would not take what was not offered.

She rolled her hips; Emma gasped as they collided together. Regina reached down between them, cautiously sliding a finger into Emma's wetness, parting her folds and finding her clit. She hid her uncertainty. She was the Evil Queen, she did not do uncertain. She rubbed a circle around the bundle of nerves; Emma let out a kind of animal groan, arching into Regina's touch. Their mouths were so close to meeting- Regina couldn't take it, she sat up, testing Emma's flexibility as she forced the leg that was over hers further up to keep her hand and sex in place. Emma gasped at the shift, but accepted it. She had pushed too far with her mouth, she had been selfish, she had let her heart take control of her head.

She chose not to think about why her heart seemed so desperate to kiss the Evil Queen.

Regina bit her lip as she slipped a finger inside Emma. She felt the slick wetness, the walls tight around her. She looked into Emma's eyes. She knew how much being entered by someone could mean. She knew how much it could hurt. And as of last night, she knew how wonderful it could be. She checked herself. It was not always meaningful. Why would it mean the same to Emma? She did this all the time… But Regina had never done it. As she moved her finger back and forth, her thumb teasing Emma's centre, the back of her hand jostling her own, she felt _power_, but also responsibility. It mattered, somehow, mattered that she was pushing inside the body of this woman, this beautiful, amazing woman whose smile made her heart flutter, whose eyes made her feel like she was floating on a cloud over dazzling sunshine and rainbows-

Emma sat up suddenly.

"You're too far away," she gasped as Regina's finger went deeper inside. Regina could see she wanted more; she added another finger, trying to adjust so some part of her hand brought her with Emma. The green in Emma's eyes had almost disappeared; she bit down on Regina's neck, then stroked the bite with her tongue, soothing the angry red mark, kissing and sucking on the same spot as she dug her nails into Regina's back. Regina's hands mirrored Emma's; she struggled to keep up the rhythm as she wound tighter and tighter. Emma helped her, lowering her hands, moving Regina's whole body, but she wasn't too forceful, she knew Regina wanted the control, and she was more than capable of wielding it.

"Fuck," Regina groaned as Emma bit down at the base of her neck. She was close, so close. They were both straining their legs but the pain only served to excite them even more; it made everything more urgent, they moved faster, pressing even closer together, creating yet more friction between their bodies.

Regina moved her hand a fraction, paying even more attention to Emma's clit. Emma lasted a few more seconds before she came undone; Regina felt a wave of liquid coat her hand and broke with her. They shook in each other's arms, crying out in a kind of competition until Regina was sure her wrist would break. Emma finally fell back with a sigh of contented relief, her body still trembling with aftershocks. Regina lifted her soaked hand, twisting her wrist to loosen it in a way that almost made Emma come again, just from watching.

Regina seemed to be considering the hand. Emma just looked at her, frozen, somehow incredibly excited by what Regina might do next. Regina smiled, realising what she was doing. That was the decider. She could smell the cocktail of their arousal, rich and salty. She felt wickedly good, as if it should be shameful, but it couldn't be. Nothing with Emma could be shameful. Nothing that felt like _that _could be wrong. She parted her lips; Emma shuddered as she slid her fingers into her mouth and licked them clean.

Regina moaned at the taste, so much better than she had anticipated. She hadn't expected to _like _it, but something about Emma, combined with the way the girl was looking at her, made it the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. And it was her, too. Them. Emma pulled her down onto the bed.

"Come here," she groaned.

And before Emma knew what she was doing, her mouth was on Regina's and she was kissing her for all she was worth. Emma could taste them in Regina's mouth, the sticky sweetness, the salty tang, and Regina's warm breath that refreshed her somehow. Their tongues slid together, they explored each others mouths, their bodies mimicking the movement of their lips. Emma felt herself being pulled to the brink again, just by Regina's mouth.

And she forgot. She forgot why she was there, she forgot about the money, about the lies, the life of running, the life of pain. She forgot that she was with a queen, she forgot that this was a job, she forgot that this was exactly why she never kissed on the mouth - not because she would forget, but because they might. And then she remembered Regina, that she was here for Regina, and she reached down and stroked her finger over Regina's clit until Regina came again, their mouths still locked together in the most passionate kiss either had ever experienced.

Regina collapsed into Emma, their mouths finally parting, but she refused to have a repeat of last night. She sent a burst of energy through herself (Emma was pretty sure she used magic) then slid down Emma's body, tasting her directly from the source, massaging with her tongue until Emma screamed with another release.

Emma pulled her up again; she could feel the question coming already but she didn't want to hear it. She silenced Regina with her mouth, her awful, rule-breaking mouth, and they kissed for something which could have been anything from seconds to hours - they had no sense of time.

Regin's whole world had disappeared. There was nothing but Emma. Miss Swan. Miss…

She forced herself away, her reluctance obvious. She took several minutes to get her breath back, minutes during which she could not even look at the blonde. Emma just lay there, gasping, wondering what the hell she was doing, and what the hell she was going to say.

"You kissed me," Regina said firmly. It was true. She hadn't started it. But she had definitely caused it to escalate. Much to their mutual pleasure.

"Yes," Emma said. She was talking to the ceiling again. She had a feeling she and that ceiling were going to become friends.

"Are you okay, Miss Swan?"

It was an excellent question. Excellent because it was the right question to ask. And excellent because no one but Regina ever would have asked it. It was also excellent because Emma had no idea.

"I'm fan-fucking-tastic," Emma said eventually, her face breaking out into a grin. She had decided. It had been fucking amazing. She had never been kissed like that. Maybe her whole life was ruined. Maybe she'd never be the same again. But it was worth it. So worth it. Regina was worth losing her heart over. Emma chuckled at the bad joke.

Regina frowned, not understanding the laughter. Emma blushed.

"Sorry, I just made a joke in my head. I… I'm fine, Your Majesty."

Regina sighed, settling back down in the bed, seeing the benefit of talking to the ceiling, too.

"I feel strange, that you call me that."

They stared resolutely upwards. Regina pulled the sheet over her legs, feeling suddenly exposed. Emma covered herself too.

"What would you like me to call you?"

Regina sighed again. "I do not know."

"Some guy called me 'son' once," Emma said. "That was fucking weird."

Regina let out a burst of awkward laughter. She was not sure how she felt about Emma's job. She tried not to think about it, but when she considered all the people Emma had been with… No matter if there were thousands, they could not be as bad as the man Regina had married. And she might tell herself that she was forced, that she had no choice, but she had been at the wedding, she had said the words, she had made the vows… And then she had murdered him, of course. She could never be as disgusted by anything as she was by herself. Emma's profession was nothing. Emma was right, it was a job, a job with a lot in common with many others.

"Will you stay the week?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded, then realised they weren't looking at each other. "Yes."

Regina paused. She sounded like she really wanted to. "Can we… Can we kiss again?"

Emma sighed. Might as well be hanged for a sheep as a lamb. "I don't think I would be able to go an hour in your presence without kissing you, let alone a week."

"Right. Good."

"I'm glad you think so."

"I… Miss Swan, I… But, never mind. You must be tired."

"I'm not tired. What did you want to say?"

They continued to stare at the ceiling. It was intricately decorated.

"I find myself curious about you. Who you are. May I ask about you?"

Emma loved that she asked. "How about a trade? Question for question."

Regina was about to say no when she realised how equal this made them. Emma wanted them to be equal. Regina knew it was foolish to expect Emma to do anything more than what she was paid for, but there were so many suggestions…

"Okay," she heard herself say. She was suddenly terrified.

"You can ask first," Emma said. Regina didn't miss a beat.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"It was right."

"What do you-"

"Nope, no further questions. My turn." Emma took a deep breath. "Have you ever enjoyed sex?"

Regina blushed. "Not until last night," she mumbled. Emma reached around in the bed for her hand. "But you knew that," Regina added.

"I wanted to check… You're very brave, you know?"

"For hiring a prostitute? Yes, so brave. But it's my turn. Do you have a family?"

"Yes. But I don't speak to them."

"What-"

"Wait your turn. Greedy. Now you. What happened to your mother?"

Emma wondered if Regina would call her out on the invasive questions, but she seemed to be answering them without protest.

"I banished her to another realm. She is still there, so far as I know. Now you. What happened with your family?"

Emma did not often think of her parents, but for Regina, she felt compelled to try. "I'm an only child. A much wished for, much _protected _child. I could never be the girl my parents wanted. And then when I was fifteen, I found out a terrible secret, something they had done before I was born, something they had done to ensure that I was the perfect child they wanted. They had lied to me my whole life. So I ran away. They believe that I am dead."

"Do they really deserve that?"

"Yes. And that's two questions. I get two turns. Did you really order an entire village of people to be killed just because they would not help you kill Snow White?"

They were still holding hands. The ceiling was becoming ever more compelling to look at.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Regina didn't know where to start. To her horror, her eyes were prickling with tears. She closed them, a single droplet rolling over the side of her face and into her hair. It was such a long story. But the thing was, no matter the story, what she had done was unforgivable. Not that she needed forgiveness. She was the Evil Queen. She sought forgiveness from no one. She could not think about why she cared what Emma thought of her, what Emma felt about her.

"Because I thought blood would wash away my pain."

"What changed?"

Regina was amazed that Emma had still not pulled her hand away.

"It is my turn," she said, holding back a sob. "How can you… How can you stand to touch me?"

Emma gripped her hand even tighter. "Because we are more than our mistakes," she said softly. "And because I am sure there is more story than I know. And what I know would be enough to torture a soul for eternity. What I infer is… Horrific. And I think there is even more than that. You've done awful things. Evil things. I have always admired something about you. Your strength. And now, last night, and today, I saw… You are a remarkable woman, Regina."

Regina jolted at the use of her first name. No one called her that. Emma rubbed her hand, drawing circles with her thumb.

"Do you want to sleep?" she asked.

"Is that your question?"

Emma pulled her closer. "Yes. Regina… I know you think I should, I know you think everyone should, but I don't hate you. I really don't."

Regina snuggled into Emma's hold. She fitted too well to do anything else.

"I don't hate you either," she said quietly. She had meant it as a joke, a truth, but an obvious one. It meant far more to Emma than she knew.

They lay together in silence, both wide awake, both holding back everything they wanted to say, everything they felt. They never considered that the other might be feeling just the same as them, because they were both certain of one thing if nothing else: they were far too broken to be loved. And yet, neither could stop hoping, could stop clinging to the tiny sliver of light which was that, while they had heretofore believed otherwise, they were _not _too broken to love another.

* * *

A/N: I spent like 10 minutes deciding whether to use heretofore or write "up until now" (which is what it means) and in the end I went for it because I'm a badass literature student and it means exactly what I want it to. Thank you so much for your feedback - as you can see, there were many requests for the depth of development I hope this chapter offered. Reviews make my heart sing. And they make me write more. So much more. And so much better!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As always, thank you for the feedback. I've had some questions relating to Emma's background, and also regarding true love's kiss. While the questioners are correct, I have not given all the answers, this is entirely intentional *wink* so you'll just have to keep reading! Also, please excuse any errors. I wrote most of this while running a fever, seeing double, and trying to separate story ideas from the crazy horror movie pounding in my head.

* * *

**4 YEARS AGO**

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Emma rolled her eyes at the line.

"Working," she said to the young man in front of her. He was only about her age, she kind of wondered what he was doing in the tavern, too. He looked rough enough, but he was hiding his face under a cap. Emma didn't trust anyone who wouldn't show their face.

"How's business?"

He seemed intent on making conversation.

"Booming."

There was a pause. Emma gave in to her curiosity.

"Are you on the run or something?"

He looked around the tavern, then cautiously removed his hat. He was cute.

"Not exactly. But I don't want anyone to recognise me here."

Emma chuckled. "Ashamed to be seen consorting with prostitutes?"

He blushed. "No, not that… I don't want my father to find me. Not that he's even looking, probably."

Emma sighed. She could sympathise with that.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Bael- I mean, Neal."

"Neal, huh? That's unusual."

"Stop it. I can't use my real name."

"Okay, okay."

He seemed nervous.

"What's yours?"

"Emma. No need to be shy, honey. There's not much a man can do that'd offend me."

He smiled awkwardly. "But you're so beautiful… And I really don't know what you're doing here."

"Earning my bread, same as everyone else. You got a problem with that?"

"No," he said hurriedly. "But… Why don't you earn it some other way?"

Emma shrugged. "This is my lot, kid."

"Don't call me kid. I'm older than you."

"You're not acting it. Look, it's been a pleasure talking to you," she said sarcastically, "but unless you're looking for a date this evening, I gotta go find someone who is."

Neal blushed bright red, then disappeared into a more vanilla area of the tavern. Emma watched him go, wondering why he didn't want his father to find him.

As it turned out, she didn't pick up anyone that night. There was one guy who was _very _interested, but he was gross and pervy and Emma reserved the right to refuse service to creeps. The tavern was closing; she wandered outside, scuffing her shoes, looking around aimlessly. She needed inspiration. She _really _needed money. She'd hardly eaten all week, just leftovers scrounged from unattended plates in the tavern and a raw turnip she'd found in the street. Sometimes she wished she hadn't been raised on three banquets a day for the first fifteen years of her life. She didn't think she'd ever get used to not having food.

That was when she spied it. The necklace. It was beautiful, a leather cord with a carved metal swan hanging off it. It was glinting in the moonlight. And it was hanging around the neck of none other than the boy Emma blamed for ruining her evening. The _sleeping _boy.

She told herself it was stupid. The necklace couldn't be worth more than a meal or two, she didn't need it, but… She hadn't had anything pretty for years, she hadn't wanted anything, but this was different. It meant something, it pulled her in. And it was good to keep her hand in. With thievery. She gritted her teeth. He didn't need it either. And he was sleeping in the street. He was asking for it.

She leaned down and carefully removed the necklace, hanging it around her own neck just as she heard something from the other side of the street. _Shit_. Watchmen. She turned to run but someone grabbed her wrist. Then he saw the watchmen too and before she knew what was happening, she was being pulled into an alleyway.

"That was close," he said. "I think I had too much to drink."

"Wait, you're not mad I took-"

He waved his hand. "I stole it from some girl in the tavern anyway. I also stole this." He opened his bag, showing a stash of money, jewellery, even some cutlery.

Emma gasped, then grinned at him.

"Want to come find an inn with me?" he asked, doing his best to make a seductive expression. "I can pay you now…"

Emma ruffled his hair. She didn't care if he was older, he was such a kid. He shrugged her off.

"Will you?"

He was getting more confident. Emma liked it.

"You can keep the necklace."

"Done."

**PRESENT DAY**

Emma sat up in the big, white bed. It was before dawn but the Queen was gone. She looked around the room, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She finally saw her companion, sitting at a desk, staring down some papers by the light of a single candle.

"Your Majesty?" Emma said quietly.

Regina stood quickly. It was back to Your Majesty. "I woke you. I apologise. I do not sleep well."

"No, you didn't… I had a dream."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "A pleasant one?"

"Not as pleasant as last night's reality."

Regina chuckled. "I am glad you enjoyed it."

Emma came over to the desk and looked down at the papers.

"As fascinating as these seem… Why don't you come back to bed?"

"Unfortunately, what with you and Henry, I am behind with state matters. I must continue to work."

"Can I help?"

"I doubt it. Legislation, land disputes, proposals for new laws… Nothing of much interest."

"You're very committed to your kingdom."

"Yes."

"That's not… I mean, in the stories you are a lot less caring."

"And a lot more evil. I know. Forgive me for asking, Miss Swan, but… Your accent. Are you from the White Kingdom?"

Emma sighed. She should lie. But… "Yeah. That's where I grew up. I haven't lived there for many years, though."

"I do not hold it against you," Regina clarified. "I was simply curious. There are not many people who choose to move from the White Kingdom to mine."

"I never fitted in there. And I've always been curious about you… Your kingdom, I mean."

Regina sat back down and looked to her work. "You should go back to bed," she told Emma.

Emma sat on the desk. "So should you. Come on, I'll help."

"You are doing the opposite. You are distracting me."

Emma shrugged. "I'm not tired any more."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You are worse than Henry. Fine. Go… Take a bath."

Emma looked at her questioningly. Regina stood and led her to the large bathroom. There was a tub which she filled magically with hot water and bubbles. She handed Emma a shell.

"It makes music. Now. Do you think you can occupy yourself here for an hour or so?"

Emma bit her lip as she shrugged off her light robe, her skin glowing silver in the moonlight as she stepped slowly into the water.

"Will you join me later?"

Regina felt a shiver shudder through her body.

"Yes," she said, her eyes glittering as she went back to her bedroom, lighting some more candles and trying desperately to concentrate on her work.

Emma was almost asleep when Regina came in, but the sight of the queen jolted her into wakefulness.

Regina was naked. The golden dawn light just beginning to flood the room glowed on her skin; she swayed her hips as she sauntered over to the tub. Emma controlled the gasp that rose in her throat, smiling seductively instead. She brought her arms up to rest on either side of the tub beside her, and let her legs fall apart.

"I've been keeping it warm for you," she said. Regina quirked an eyebrow, but stepped into the fragrant water and settled her back against Emma's chest. She rested her head on Emma's shoulder and Emma reached for a sponge, making a lather on it before slowly washing Regina's body, starting with her toes and working her way up.

They didn't speak; Regina almost said something but Emma exuded a kind of calm which she did not want to resist, and for once, she let herself fall into it. She relaxed against Emma, into the warm water, into the sweet soapy smell…

An hour later, Regina had never been cleaner. She looked outside. Henry would be up soon.

"Miss Swan, this is by no means an order," she said suddenly, her voice shaking them out of their exquisite silence and back to reality, "but you are welcome to join Henry and me for breakfast."

She got out of the bath, pulling a towel around herself. Emma followed, helping her with the towel, stroking her body to dry it. They had not had sex, there had been nothing… But Emma did not think she had ever been so intimate with anybody.

She froze. She hadn't. Which meant that now…. She had gone too far. She was falling for this. She was getting used to it. She was falling in-

"Okay," she blurted out before she could stop herself. She knew it was wrong, she knew it was stupid, but hell, she wanted this. She wanted to have breakfast with Regina and Henry. She wanted to pretend, she wanted to live in a fairytale, she wanted, for once in her life, to feel as if she was a part of something, part of a family… And Regina made her feel like that. Here, she mattered. She was _wanted_.

She told herself it wasn't real. She reminded herself over and over that she was being paid, that she was providing a service, that at the end of the week she would leave and never see Regina or Henry again. She reminded herself that this was a good thing. She had the life she wanted. She did not want to be attached. She did not want to be stifled.

Regina watched emotions flicker across Emma's face. They were standing in the bathroom, a single towel between them… Regina reached down and took Emma's hand. Emma laced their fingers together. It felt so real. Regina reminded herself that it was not. She was paying for this. She was paying for Emma to do exactly as she wished. It was worth every penny. And yet, it was also… The worst torture imaginable. Because it felt so _real_. Last night… Last night had been the most real, the most truthful she had ever been. She gritted her teeth. Why could she only be honest in an entirely fabricated situation?

"What?" Emma whispered.

Regina shook her head. She couldn't say. Everyone convinced themselves what they felt with their whores was real. It never actually was. It was just her lonely mind playing tricks on her.

"Nothing," she replied.

Emma kissed her softly on the lips. Regina sighed. This was real. It was against the rules, it was special, it was- Emma broke away.

"Tell me."

"No. I must dress, Henry will be awake."

Emma ended up borrowing riding pants and a loose shirt so she could be dressed in a similar style to the Queen. She had her own boots, brown and worn. Regina approved. Every respectable woman needed respectable boots. Every respectable person, in fact.

There was a pounding on the door. Regina shook a hand through her still damp hair. The pounding accelerated. Regina marched to the door and opened it regally.

"Henry Daniel Mills, do you consider it gentlemanly behaviour to hammer on a lady's door?"

Henry blushed, but only for a moment.

"You're not a lady. You're a Queen."

Regina raised her eyebrows.

"That's even worse."

"Sorry, Mama," he said. He actually seemed a little guilty.

She lifted him up. "That's alright, Henry."

He saw Emma over her shoulder.

"_She's _here," he said, now on the verge of being cross.

"Miss Swan is going to eat breakfast with us."

"Does she have to?"

Emma was about to say she didn't, but Regina caught her eye.

"Yes, she does. She is my friend. You can make friends with her, too."

"Don't want to," Henry said. Regina brought his face right up to hers.

"That is rude, Henry. Why would you want to be rude to Miss Swan?"

Henry tried to avoid her gaze. She didn't let him. He bit his lip.

"She slept in your bed… Does that mean you like her better than me?"

Regina maintained eye contact.

"She did. She and I have a very different kind of friendship from the one you and I have. This does not mean I like her better. I… You are right when you say it, Henry. I am your Mama. I love you more than anything. But you must not be jealous of my other friends. That is not fair. Miss Swan is a lovely woman, and she would like to be friends with you. I would like for us all to be friends."

Henry nodded, then wriggled to be put down. Regina set him on the floor; he went over to Emma.

"I am sorry, Miss Swan. I did not mean to be rude."

Emma wanted to grab him and hug him, it was so cute. She also wanted to hug Regina for similar reasons.

"Don't sweat it, kid."

He didn't understand.

"I mean, don't worry about it. Every kid's protective of their mom. I'd love to be friends, though."

Henry smiled. "You can have breakfast with us," he decided. Regina winked at Emma over his head.

"Do you like games?" Henry asked as they walked to the sitting room. Emma grinned.

"I love them."

"Then we should play. Can we?"

Regina let the question rest over breakfast. She had to attend court; she left leaving until the last possible second, dressing herself with magic (much to Henry's delight).

"Can I… Can I stay with Henry?" Emma asked. Regina knew she should say no, she shouldn't let Henry get attached to someone who was leaving… But he was so young, and it was only a few days. She doubted that it would really do any harm.

"If you really want to," she said, watching Emma's face light up like it was Christmas morning.

Emma kissed her. "Thank you," she said, grinning widely.

Regina left to attend to her kingdom and Henry smirked at Emma.

"Can I have chocolate?" he asked as soon as his mother was out of earshot.

"No," Emma said. "I don't want to be executed."

Henry frowned, but he wasn't really upset.

"Are you a knight?" he asked.

They went to his room. Emma located the toybox.

"No, I'm not a knight," she said, taking out a unicorn.

"A prince?"

"I'm a girl."

Henry shrugged, not understanding the explanation. Emma liked that.

"A girl prince is usually called a princess."

"Are you one of those?"

Emma bit her lip.

"Promise not to tell?"

Henry nodded.

"Okay. I used to be one. I guess technically I still am."

"You're not like princesses in stories. Mama is the princess. So you should be the prince."

Emma batted the dragon he had taken out with her unicorn.

"You're a smart kid. You're right. But stories aren't varied enough. People in real life aren't like people in stories."

Emma wasn't sure if Henry was really listening, but she pressed on valiantly.

"So, like… A Queen, like your mom, she might love a prince, or a king, or just some regular guy, or she might love a girl, too, or a princess…" She trailed off, pretty sure the three year old in front of her didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"She loves me," Henry said confidently.

Emma smiled. "Yes. She does."

"Do you love anyone?"

Emma thought about it. She didn't want to say no. That was too sad. She wondered if you could love someone you'd never met. If you could, she did. And then there was…

"I'm not sure," she told him eventually. "But I hope I will, one day."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are love. You never know, they might even cure flu!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so sorry it's been so long. I was sick, and then I had exams, and then I didn't want to mess up this story because it's my favourite thing I've ever written. Thank you so much for your continued support!

* * *

Regina rushed through her morning's work, a little nervous about leaving Henry and Emma together. The whole situation was so bizarre. A little before their usual lunch time, she could finally take her leave of court. She went to Henry's room first, but there was no one there. There were toys and books scattered everywhere, though. Regina rolled her eyes, then waved her hand over the mirror.

"Show me Miss Swan and Henry," she said.

A strange, distorted picture appeared. She made out features of the stables. Mirrors could connect with most reflective surfaces, but the stable did not have anything that could give her a clear view. She wondered what they were doing there, then poofed herself down, realising too late that she was still in her Queenly regalia, a navy blue dress today, elaborately embroidered and entirely unfit for leisurely pursuits.

Emma and Henry did not see her straight away. They were leaning over Rocinante's stall, deep in whispered conversation.

"This is where Mama's horse used to live. He died a long time ago but Mama won't put another horse here. Before me, her horse was her best friend. She says riding feels like flying."

"It does," Emma told him. "Do you and your Mama ride?"

"I'm too little. But soon we will. Maybe when I'm four. Mama has another horse and she rides lots. Especially when she's cross."

"When will you be four, Henry?"

Emma couldn't help but ask. She waited for him to say the wrong month, so she could dispel her ridiculous notions once and for all.

"Not for a long time. Even Midwinter is before my birthday."

At this Regina spoke, softly so as not to surprise them. "Henry was born under the sign of the Twins*. I tell him this is because he was meant to be my friend, my companion."

Emma hoped they couldn't hear her racing heart.

"Which day of the Twins?" she asked, feigning casual curiosity.

"We are not entirely certain, as he was found, but we believe he was found the morning after his birth, so we celebrate the most likely date, the tenth day."

Emma stared at the little boy, then at his guardian, both of them entirely oblivious to the crazy ideas filling her mind. She forced herself not to ask any more questions. He couldn't be. There was no way… Hundreds of babies were born on the tenth of the Twins. It was nothing but a cruel coincidence.

"When is your birthday?" Henry asked her.

"The first day of the Scorpion." She made a snappy gesture with her fingers. "And yours, Your Majesty?"

"Thirteenth of the Waves."

Emma waggled her eyebrows. "Mm, the Scorpion and the Waves. We go well together."

"Superstitious nonsense," Regina said firmly, but Emma detected a hint of a smile. Henry seemed to be counting.

"Mama, it was Emma's birthday the day before yesterday!"

"You are right," Regina said thoughtfully. Emma bit her lip. Had she given too much away? It was Regina's turn to brush away her theories.

"Come on, you two. It is time for luncheon."

She lifted Henry down from the edge of the stall.

"You're wearing your Queen clothes still," he said. "Does that mean you're leaving?"

Regina smiled. "No, dear. I was just in such a hurry to see you that I did not change."

"But you can change in a second," Henry pointed out. Regina passed him to Emma, who held him awkwardly, unable to banish her thoughts of who he might be.

The Queen snapped her fingers and in a whirl of purple smoke, reappeared in black leather pants and a loose blue shirt. It was getting colder out, winter was coming. But now she had Henry, she looked forward to winter. This year he was old enough to really enjoy the Midwinter celebrations. Speaking of celebrations…

"Miss Swan, you may remember I spoke of an event?" she said as they walked into the castle.

"I do. Did you mean Pluto and the Sun?"

Regina smiled. "I did."

"What's Pluto and the Sun?" Henry asked. Regina bopped his nose.

"You know what it is, dear."

"Yes, but I want you to tell the story."

Emma grinned. "Me too. Please," she said, making puppy eyes.

"Very well," Regina said. She led them down to the kitchen and leaned against a counter. Emma hopped up on the one opposite, Henry on her lap. Regina loved how they looked together.

"Before there were any worlds, any realms, there was the Sun, a great, fiery goddess. The Sun had many lovers- many friends," Regina corrected for Henry's benefit. Emma giggled. "The Sun was worshipped by all the other powers of the sky, the moon, the stars, and the planets. There were nine planets, and throughout the year, they vied for the Sun's attention. They all wished to be her favourite. They all had different adventures, and we celebrate them all differently. But Pluto was special because he was small. The other planets mocked him, they did not consider him among them. So Pluto was quiet. He sailed through the sky furthest from the Sun, not wishing to bother her.

"The Sun began to grow tired of the attentions of the other planets, circling round and round, clamouring for her attention. She spied Pluto, at the back of the group, and wondered why he never made any demands of her. She watched him for a while and grew to respect him, in his quiet dedication. Summer had been long, and the Sun knew winter would come soon, and she would rest and sleep. The largest planets, Saturn and Jupiter, would rule in her absence. She knew Pluto would not fight them for leadership, but before departing for winter she decided to honour Pluto's loyalty and respect. She wanted to show the universe that small beings are just as important as large ones. She did not like that Pluto was neglected.

"So, on the last truly warm night, the Sun asked Pluto to dance. Small and dark, he could not believe her choice, but he happily agreed and the Sun whirled him around in her arms until she had to leave to bring the dawn. Pluto and the Sun were the most unlikely of couplings, of friends, but the Sun's affair with Pluto shows that love has no boundaries."

Henry grinned and clapped his hands. Emma felt inclined to give a similar reaction.

"I've never heard the story told quite like that," she said. Regina tilted her head to one side.

"Someone I cared for a great deal told it to me that way. We used to watch the stars together. But anyway, each year, we have a ball to honour the love between Pluto and the Sun. It is common for lovers to dress one in black or grey, like Pluto, and one in the colours of fire. The ball also marks the end of summer."

"And you are going with Emma?" Henry asked Regina.

"If you will allow it, my dear."

Henry turned to look at Emma.

"Are you a good dancer?"

"I am an excellent dancer."

"Okay. You can go with Mama. But you must make sure she has a wonderful time."

"Nothing would give me more pleasure," Emma said suggestively.

* * *

"Regina?" Emma said cautiously. They were sitting on the end of Regina's bed again, several feet apart, the air thick with unexplained uncertainty.

They had spent the afternoon with Henry, playing and laughing in the gardens. But Regina and Emma both had suspicions and fears. They had been looking forward to another night together all day, but now that they were here, neither of them were sure what to do. They had broken all the rules, they had gotten so close, and now…

**THREE AND A HALF YEARS EARLIER **

Neal was long gone. He had always seemed as if he was from a different world. After a few weeks together in a wild kind of affair, he had disappeared. Emma didn't mind. She hadn't loved him. But he had left her in a fairly sticky situation involving some stolen property. And, a month or so down the line, she'd realised that wasn't the only thing he'd left her with.

Emma spent her pregnancy hiding from the law and stealing from the crown. She didn't want to be a thief, but she had no choice. No one would employ her, and she couldn't go back to her family. She _couldn't_.

Nine months had passed remarkably quickly. Emma had no idea what she was going to do. She couldn't have a child. She didn't want one, Neal was long gone, she didn't know how to be a parent, and she had already been responsible for the suffering of one baby. She wouldn't hurt another.

She trudged along the Queen's road, trying to be thankful for the sunshine that was making sweat pour out of her body. Her back ached, her feet hurt, the baby was kicking… She hated herself for what she was planning. She had been thrown out of the cramped hut she'd been living in. She hadn't had money for rent. She'd been trying to eat well, to keep the baby healthy, but she'd been too tired and she'd been fired from her cleaning job so she'd lost her home and no one in the hamlet wanted anything to do with her so here she was making pathetic progress on a journey with no destination other than the Royal castle.

She wondered if she could rob a carriage. She remembered stories from the White kingdom that her mother had been a bandit in days gone by. Then she looked down at her belly and laughed out loud. Yeah. She could totally rob a carriage in this state. Royal guards would never keep up with her waddling.

Suddenly a spasm of pain shot through her. She screamed, then covered her mouth. This was it, then - she felt warm liquid flood between her legs. Yup. She groaned, not in pain, but in frustration. Could it not have waited until she was at least somewhere with a roof?

She staggered off the road and sat down against a tree, unfolding her small pack so the baby would be born onto a blanket instead of the ground. Her contractions continued, getting closer and closer together. She had seen a baby being born before. She felt between her legs, wondering if it was time to push yet. She hoped no one was strolling in the forest today.

Her body was being torn in half. The demon baby was actually ripping her in two. That was how he was GOING TO GET OUT OH FUCK dammit didn't mean that don't use words like that baby OH GOD MAKE IT STOP JUST LET ME DIE hell seriously how long does it take AAAAARGH…

Emma gripped a tree root and yelled the most obscene things the nearby woodland creatures had ever heard. With a final "DAMN YOU TO HELL NEAL FUCKING CASSIDY", a screaming purple monster wriggled onto the blanket, getting everything covered in blood. A boy. Emma watched him squawking, then tied some yarn around the cord, took her knife, prayed it was clean, and cut them apart. It hurt, not physically, but that he was… Gone. He wasn't hers any more. And she couldn't keep him. She didn't even want to look at him. He cried and cried. She pushed out the afterbirth and cleaned herself up as best she could. She wiped the baby a bit cleaner and held him, but didn't look at his face. She couldn't. It would make her want to keep him, and that would only bring him suffering.

She staggered back to the road. As she approached, she saw a carriage with the royal insignia. Before she could change her mind, she jumped on the back of it, clinging on for dear life as she secured the baby with the luggage on the roof. She made sure he was safe and comfortable. He had stopped screaming. She held on to the carriage, her body trembling with pain and shock and sadness as she let herself be carried to the next village. She didn't even decide to let go. She just fell, a broken, bloody heap in the dirt, and watched her baby disappear into the distance.

"His best chance," she sobbed. She stayed there until nightfall, when some scantily clad young women took pity on her and scraped her off the road. Perhaps they could sense she was of their kind.

**PRESENT DAY**

"You seem preoccupied," Regina commented.

"I was just remembering… I had an awesome day with you and Henry. He's a great kid."

"Thank you. I… Emma, are you-"

"Wait," Emma said. "I think I know what you're going to ask and I think I know what you'll do if I tell you."

Regina paused. She wondered if this could be true.

"So," Emma continued. "Why don't you just… Not ask?"

"Because I have never been one to avoid, _Emma_. The name of the White Princess. The birthday of the White Princess…"

"The White Princess is dead," Emma said firmly.

Regina gave herself a shake. She was being ridiculous. And yet-

"I bet that would give you a real kick," Emma said snarkily, hating herself, but continuing nonetheless. "To be screwing the White Princess. The daughter of your nemesis. Amazing revenge. But I'm afraid I can't indulge that particular fantasy. I'm sorry that I, a mere commoner without royal blood, am not good enough for you, but that's _all _I am. I can leave-"

"Emma! No, I…" Regina was close to tears. Emma moved closer to her. "I'm sorry, I just, your birthday, you, I… I was foolish. I let my imagination run away with me. Please stay."

Emma paused. "I am sorry too. I am too sensitive, I… I would like to stay."

"Even if you were the Princess, I would not "screw" you for revenge. Your lineage makes no difference to me… You are changing my life, Emma Swan," Regina said, forcing herself to be courageous. It made Emma hate herself all the more.

"You are a remarkable woman, Regina," Emma said softly, taking the Queen's hand.

"As are you," Regina responded, catching her breath.

"I do not want to talk tonight," Emma said softly, inching her mouth closer to Regina's. Regina nodded in acceptance. With Emma so close, and the air so filled with emotion, she did not feel much like talking either.

* * *

*NOTE ON THE ENCHANTED FOREST CALENDAR:

The people of the Enchanted Forests have many myths, legends, and Gods. They use a lunar calendar to keep time, following the "real" world's zodiac (So October 23rd is 1st of the Scorpion (Scorpio), and Henry's birthday, 10th of the Twins (Gemini), would be May 30th - all corresponding dates can be found at horoscopedates dot com slash zodiac-signs). As you know from Regina's story, the Sun Goddess is central to Enchanted Forest mythology. You may also wish to note that the Enchanted Forest has a longer summer season than the USA of the "real" world; it ends around the end of our October.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I'll try to update more ASAP, as well as returning to my other stories. My exams are over now so I should have a lot more time. Lots of love to you all!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I forgot to add the note explaining the EF calendar until later, so please go back and check that out if you haven't seen it, it's at the end of chapter 6.

Warning: M rating definitely in action (with something I've never written before so feedback/tips would be much appreciated), and possible triggers concerning abstract (nonspecific) references to suicide and rape. Anything M rated, though, is _very _positive.

* * *

Emma watched her Queen's chest heaving as she collapsed onto her pillows. Her eyes were bright and wide. She tugged Emma to her side.

"A princess would never do _that_," Regina joked. Emma laughed.

"No. She would not." She pressed a soft kiss to Regina's lips.

"I… I want to ask you about something. You don't have to answer, but if you want to-"

"Emma, just ask," Regina said. Emma snuggled closer.

"Earlier, your story about Pluto and the Sun… You said someone used to tell it that way. Someone you watched the stars with. Who were they?"

Regina ran a hand absent mindedly through Emma's hair.

"Daniel," she breathed. Emma heard so much in that name. So much pain.

"Do you want to talk about him?"

"Yes," Regina realised, surprised at her own admission. "But I am unsure where to begin."

"The beginning."

"The beginning is not what I wish to… Never mind. I will start when I met him. That will do."

Emma waited. She wanted to watch Regina's face, but she would have had to move, so instead she stared at the ceiling. Their favourite ceiling. Regina began to speak, her tone so passionately reminiscent Emma thought she might cry.

"I met Daniel when I was sixteen years old. He worked in our stables. He was eighteen, still a lowly stable boy, but he was a genius with horses. He could tame the wildest, the most afraid… They trusted him. Perhaps I trusted him for the same reason. He was honest and kind, intelligent and strong. And handsome, too. At first, he was just my friend. He taught me to ride. I could already ride, but he taught me how to feel as I did it, how to love it. He didn't use saddles or crops, he could just whisper and his horse would do what he wanted. I learned that horses were so much more than the machines my mother considered them.

"And I learned that I was so much more than the ornament my mother considered me. She was always telling me my weaknesses, always trying to correct me, to dull my passions, to make me prettier and more feminine. I resisted when I could, but she had magic… Anyway, Daniel encouraged me to be brave, to argue for what I wanted, to follow my heart. And for the first time, there was something in my heart more powerful than fear or pain.

"I began to sneak out of the house every night to spend time with him. He _listened_. He did not think me foolish. We talked of everything, science, philosophy, art… He made me feel as if my opinions were important. I mattered to him. And he told me of the stars, of our realm's religion. He considered it a beautiful art form.

"We first kissed when I was eighteen. I grew up slowly, he never pushed me into anything. We never did more than kiss. We would have, but he wanted me to be comfortable in myself first. I once told him he had made me strong. He told me I was wrong. He said that _I _had made me strong. He said true happiness comes from within. He wanted to wait until I was truly happy. I thought perhaps he wanted to wait until we were married, but he said it was nothing to do with sexist societal conventions. He just wanted it to be what I really wanted.

"Then I met Snow White. She was but a child. Then again, so was I, nineteen years old by then, she just nine years my junior. I saved her life. To thank me, her father offered me his hand in marriage. My mother accepted, and I went along with it. I could have said no, but I was not brave enough. I told Daniel. He gave me this," she showed Emma the ring on her right hand, "and told me that I did not have to do anything I didn't want to do. He said the ring symbolized our connection, our love. We decided to run away, leaving the next night. But…" Regina paused at the painful memory. She also paused because she had been about to say that Snow White betrayed them. But somehow she could not. She took a deep breath.

"But our plans were discovered. My mother caught us as we were about to run. She ripped out Daniel's heart and crushed it before his eyes. Before mine. He died in my arms. I was married to Leopold within the week."

Emma sat up in bed, staring down at Regina's tear filled eyes.

"What the _fuck_?"

At first Regina was confused, she thought Emma's anger was directed at her.

"I, I had to marry him, I had no choice-"

"No! I'm not angry with _you_, fucking hell, Regina, I… I had no idea."

"No one does. No one knows what happened but my mother and me. Well, perhaps one other, but he seems to know everything."

"But… Wait. How did your mother find out?"

Regina sighed. "I… I will tell you. But it does not justify anything I did. Snow White overheard Daniel and me planning our escape, and she told my mother. But she was ten. She was selfish and foolish, she wanted me in her life, I think. I blamed her for a very long time. However, my taste for revenge seems to have diminished in the last 22 years."

Emma continued to look at Regina in shock.

"I… I thought there was something. I didn't expect that. Regina, I… I'm so sorry."

"It was a long time ago."

Emma paused. "Okay, this is a momentary deviation. But you reminded me. How old are you?"

Regina chuckled. "I am 50 years old."

Emma stared at her. "So why do you look my age?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I do not look your age. I look 28, which is the age at which my body was frozen. Immortalised. Cursed."

"Cursed?"

"A story for another time."

"Can you die?"

"My initial attempts were unsuccessful. But I gave up relatively easily. Perhaps further investigation would have produced results."

"You tried to kill yourself?"

"I had lost everything. I slaughtered hundreds of people. I am not exactly a good thing… Anyway, I am not trying now. I know… I know it is a big deal. But it was many, many years ago. I am glad I was unsuccessful," she added.

"And can the curse be broken?"

"I… I don't think so," Regina said slowly. Actually, she was far from sure. She had been. But then she had met Emma.

Emma thought back over her magical knowledge. It was horribly limited, she had been taught as a child, she had vast inherent ability, but her education had been very restricted by over-protective parents. She knew something about breaking curses, though.

"True love's kiss," she murmured, lying back down at Regina's side, feeling as if she was the one seeking comfort.

"Do you believe in it?" Regina asked.

"Yes," Emma said simply. She had to. It was central to her parents, to how she could exist.

"And… Do you believe that every person has one true love?"

Emma considered this. "I don't know. No. I mean… I don't think it's like destiny. I think someone becomes your true love, like, you meet them, you get to know them, you kiss them, you love them… And then, if it's right for you both, they become your true love."

"Do you think Daniel was mine?"

"Maybe. But that doesn't mean it can't happen again, that you can't fall in love with somebody else."

"I met a fairy once who told me I could. She used fairy dust and led me to a bar. There was a man inside, the dust made him glow. But I did not go in, I never met him."

Emma resisted the temptation to groan into her pillow. Fairy dust? Really?

"Why didn't you go in?" she asked instead.

"Daniel died for being with me. This man might have too. But also… What was I supposed to do? I do not think you can meet someone, _should _meet someone, when you already have vast preconceptions of what they should be like, what your relationship with them should be like. It felt constructed, unnatural… As if it was yet another way of telling me what to do, yet another path for my life that had already been decided. I wanted to choose, I wanted freedom. I suppose I still do."

Emma reached down and gripped Regina's hand.

"I admire you more with everything I learn about you," she said.

Regina smiled. "That is sweet of you to say."

"I didn't say it to be sweet," Emma protested.

"I… Alright. Thank you. I… I admire you too. I must admit, I do not really know why you are still here. But I appreciate it, whatever your reasoning."

"I'm here because I want to be. I like you. And you're incredibly good in bed."

With that comment, Emma released Regina's hand and passed her own over the Queen's bare stomach, trailing her fingertips down her abdomen. Regina gasped as she felt Emma's hand creep lower; she parted her legs as Emma climbed on top of her but Emma pulled her up into a sitting position and removed her hand.

"There's something that I think you might like," Emma said. She held out her hands and magicked something into them.

Regina looked at the leather harness and the large black phallus attached to it. She tried not to shrink away in horror. She wanted to trust Emma, she did, but…

"You want to wear that?" Regina asked, her demanding tone hiding her fear. Emma put down the strap on and tucked a strand of hair behind Regina's ear.

"No," she said. "I mean, I do like to but with you… I think you should wear it."

Regina looked down at the object. The possibility that she would wear it had not even crossed her mind.

"Me?" she asked, her surprise evident.

"You don't want to?" Emma asked.

"I… I never considered it. I am not used to thinking of myself as…" she trailed off, looking for the word.

"Dominant?" Emma asked, the corner of her mouth twitching seductively. Regina allowed herself a nervous smile.

"Yes."

"But you enjoy dominance in every other aspect of your life," Emma said. "I don't mean to pressure you. If you don't like it or even if you find it weird just say and I won't bring it up again, the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable-"

Regina placed a finger over Emma's lips.

"You are adorable when you're desperate to please me," she said. She looked at the strap on again, still apprehensive, but definitely interested.

"Do you want to try it on?" Emma suggested. Regina bit her lip, then nodded. In here, with Emma, she felt stripped of everything. Emma knew her secrets. Emma knew about Henry, about _Daniel_, about her fears, about her darkest pleasures… She was truly naked. It was terrifying. It was also wonderful.

Emma stepped off the bed, then took Regina's hand so they were standing opposite each other. She took the toy and handed it to Regina.

"It's yours. I mean, I got it for you, and also, you can get used to the way it feels."

Regina tried not to giggle at the _thing _in her hands. It was thick and black and strangely attractive. It reminded her of some of her favourite Evil Queen outfits, just because she thought the idea of it went with them. And the whole black leather thing.

"Do you want me to help you put it on?" Emma asked. Regina examined the object, now in her hands. Her… Her _cock_. Another giggle bubbled in her throat. She handed it to Emma; Emma knelt in front of her and held out the harness for her to step into.

Regina hummed with pleasure as Emma tightened the straps, pressing the base of the dildo towards Regina's sex.

"Let me know if it's too tight," Emma said, standing and testing the straps. "It has to be tight, but it shouldn't be painful."

"It feels good," Regina whispered.

"I know, right?" Emma said, walking around her, kissing her neck. She looked over Regina's shoulder, down her body to the additional appendage.

"It looks good too," Emma said. Regina smiled as Emma kissed higher, then turned her around and kissed her mouth.

Their hands explored each other's upper bodies; Regina felt a strange kind of power that she put into her kisses, her tongue dominating the battle, her lips controlling the movement, not all of it, but more than she had ever dared to before. Emma loved the power she felt from Regina. She had a strong sense that Regina's marriage had been abusive as well as unwanted, but Regina clearly wanted and enjoyed sex. Emma wanted to show her how much pleasure it could bring, how much pleasure _she _could bring.

Slowly, Emma pulled her mouth from Regina's and lowered her kisses, giving passionate attention to Regina's breasts before kneeling again, caressing Regina's ass, and then, raising her eyes to meet her lover's, kissing the tip of the dildo.

Regina gasped. She didn't feel it. She couldn't. But somehow she felt _something_. Emma smiled, then took the end of the dildo into her mouth, just for a moment, then released it with a pop. Regina reached down and stroked her hair, wordlessly asking her to continue. Emma ran her tongue along the length of the phallus; Regina felt her nerves tingle just from watching. Her mind drifted into a kind of dream state, hypnotised by Emma's movements. Emma suddenly bit down on the end of the dildo, jerking Regina back into the moment. She didn't feel much, but she could see and somehow it connected; she gasped at Emma's teeth even though they never touched her skin.

Emma stood, took Regina's hand, and led her back to the bed. She lay on her back; Regina knelt between her legs. Emma rolled her hips, moaning at how hot the Queen looked. This was so different… She let people fuck her all the time. She was often pretty detached from it, she felt neutral. She gave whatever enthusiasm was desired. But right now she wanted nothing more than to feel Regina push inside her, fill her… She wanted them to move together, she wanted Regina to be part of her.

Regina was nervous. Her fingers had been one thing. But this was different. Bigger, physically and mentally. It was a different motion. Emma pulled her down for a kiss; she let herself melt into it, let Emma make her feel safe. As they kissed her confidence grew. She could do this. She could do it right.

She kissed lower, Emma's neck, Emma's soft, perky breasts and tight pink nipples. She paid every sensitive spot she knew about special attention, smiling into skin as she elicited gasps and moans. She wound Emma tighter and tighter in every way she'd learned in the past few nights, her mouth finally reaching Emma's sex. She nipped Emma's inner thigh, quickly stroking the tender spot with her tongue. She could smell Emma's arousal; she longed to taste it. She gave in and licked Emma's folds, taking great pride in the wetness she found there. She brushed over Emma's clit before moving up to kiss the blonde on the mouth again, letting her taste herself.

Emma lay in awe, her hands grabbing whatever part of Regina they could reach. Her body had never been worshipped like this. It hadn't been what she expected, but she should have known. Regina always surprised her. She arched her back as Regina finally reached her sex, licking copious amounts of tangy liquid from her folds.

"Fuck," she gasped as Regina was suddenly on top of her, kissing her with fiery lips. She spread her legs wide, not wanting to lead but wanting to be clear. Regina brushed her clit with a finger; Emma moaned with pleasure.

"I want you inside me," she said into Regina's ear. She stroked Regina's sides, brushing past her breasts and down to her ass. She moved one hand around to the dildo and guided Regina towards her entrance, very gently, asking, not commanding. Regina pushed into her, dead slow, and Emma gasped as she adjusted to the cock inside her.

Regina's expression, which Emma watched as carefully as she could considering the very distracting circumstances, was one of stunned fascination. Regina thrust her hips experimentally. Emma screamed with pleasure, taken by surprise Regina's force. Regina pulled back, thrusting again, delighted by Emma's ecstatic cries. Emma moved to match the rhythm Regina set; their bodies rocked together, hands capturing whatever they could, mouths meeting in clumsy kisses as they tried to press even closer together.

Regina found Emma's clit again, her fingertip stimulating the swollen bundle of nerves as she twisted her wrist to keep her hand between them. She could feel Emma winding tighter and tighter, she could feel Emma's movement around the cock as it pushed back against her sex when she pulled back. She could feel her own juices spilling behind it; she kissed Emma harder, needing her to come, needing to watch, to see what she could do. Emma was watching, too. They maintained a blurry kind of eye contact and it was that, the look in Regina's eyes, that burned into Emma's mind as she came undone, exploding around Regina, spasming again and again until her body could take no more.

Regina pulled out slowly. She was so close she was reluctant to create any friction. Emma noticed and sat up.

"Come here," she said, pulling Regina into another kiss as she loosened the straps until the toy fell loose. Regina realised her muscles were screaming; she gratefully allowed Emma to help her down onto the bed, sighing with satisfaction as Emma's tongue and fingers brought her release.

She sat up, still breathless and shaking with aftershocks, and found the toy again. Emma raised her eyebrows; Regina grinned and proceeded to lick it clean. Emma groaned as she felt every cell in sex stand to attention, but calmed herself down as Regina dropped the toy beside the bed.

"You were right," Regina said, sounding salaciously wicked. "I did like it."

"Told you," Emma said weakly. She swallowed, snuggling into Regina's offered embrace. "I liked it too. _A lot_."

"I could tell."

They curled up together and stayed silent for a while, enjoying the safety of each other's arms.

"Earlier, you said… You said you like to wear it, too?" Regina said softly.

Emma turned to properly meet her eyes.

"Sometimes. When I do things for myself, it's something I've done more often."

Regina could tell Emma was being unusually vague.

"You can just say yes."

Emma coloured a little.

"I know. I just… I don't want you to think that it's something I need. I want to bring you pleasure. Not because you're paying, but because you deserve it. And I would never do anything I didn't enjoy with you, either."

Regina smiled, kissing Emma's cheeks. "I know. I am simply wondering… If I might take pleasure in our earlier positions being reversed. I did not anticipate the enjoyment that could be experienced on both sides. I am new to… To such matters, and such discussions. And I would require you to proceed with caution. But perhaps, in the future, it is something we could explore."

Emma pushed herself up and kissed a blushing Regina firmly on the lips. "I would be honoured to explore it with you," she said, grinning. "And it would bring me yet further pleasure if all our discussions of these matters could be conducted in such formal language."

She didn't quite make it to the end of her sentence without giggling, but to her relief, Regina laughed with her. Regina had never felt so at ease with someone, so comfortable, so herself. She told herself again and again that it was not a real situation. Emma, however, did not have the luxury of blaming pretence for the terrifyingly blissful feeling that filled her whenever they were together.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma watched her employer sleep, yet again reminding herself the true position of the woman beside her. Her employer. And her Queen. Emma thought back to their earlier conversation, and the revelations about Snow White. The revelations about her mother. Emma had never been particularly proud of where she came from, but now she hated it with a passion. She hated it all the more because she knew the Queen would see it as a lie, a trick, a manipulation. She could never reveal her true identity. Whatever it was between them could never progress, it could never become real. Because reality required honesty, but honesty would destroy everything.

Emma cursed her mother, her foolish, naive mother, who continued to ruin lives without even trying. When that was done, to calm herself, she allowed her mind to wander elsewhere, to the little boy sleeping along the corridor, the little boy who had her jawline and Neal's nose, the boy whose birthday was just when it should be. The little boy who was her son. Emma was not particularly religious; she enjoyed the myths of the land, thinking of them as pretty stories, often with interesting messages. But something had brought her here. It was as if her whole life revolved around the Evil Queen. Well. Not so evil, really. Apart from that thing she liked… Emma gave herself a shake. She wondered if Henry had magic.

Regina awoke to sunset-like lights drifting around near the ceiling, and a dreamy Emma watching them, manipulating them with small movements of her fingers.

"I like the way you use magic," Regina said softly. Emma jumped, startled - she hadn't noticed the brunette wake up. Then Emma had an idea. It was just easier, easier to be like this, to pretend, to live in the moment. She pulled the light down, the magic floating towards the bed, around Regina.

Regina gasped as it settled on her skin, slowly bringing every cell in her body to life, stimulating her more than she thought possible.

"You have to… teach me… how to do this," Regina gasped. Emma chuckled; the laughter went into the magic, moving it as it wove its way around Regina, caressing her, creeping into her most sensitive places, creating delicious vibrations. Regina was stunned by how close she was to climax; it had been minutes at most. Emma continued to use her magic, almost lazily, her hand drifting across the bed to entwine with Regina's as she sent a final pulse over Regina's sex and Regina came, gripping Emma's hand tightly at the continuing magical sensations.

"Have you ever used light magic?" Emma asked when Regina's breathing had steadied. She pulled the Queen into her arms, stroking her hair. Regina did not seem sure.

"I do not think so. I no longer use magic in the way I used to, but my strength is in my anger, my frustration… I have no experience of light magic, but it is not like that, is it?"

Emma kissed Regina's temple. "Not exactly, no. But all magic is emotion. I suppose, just now, I was frustrated, but I had to channel my frustration positively, gain control of it, and then use it to calm myself, and then satisfy you. It's not so different from what you do."

"So… How do you make it positive?"

Emma smiled. "I think about something good."

"Like what?"

"Just… A good feeling. When I felt happy. I kind of fill myself up with that feeling, and then it blends with my magic."

"What did you use just now?"

Emma blushed a little. "You, kissing me. But that wouldn't work for everything. You kind of have to pick the right kind of feeling."

Regina nodded, then closed her eyes, leaning her head back on Emma's chest. There was a crackle at her fingertips. Her eyes snapped open in shock. Emma laughed.

"See? It's not that hard."

Regina smiled wickedly. "And now I have so many ideas… But alas, I must rise and tend to business."

She slid out of bed, pulling on her silk robe. Emma sighed, then rolled out of bed too.

"Do you mind if I take a bath?"

Regina shook her head. "Go on. I will find Henry."

The day passed peacefully; Regina delegated most of her duties so she was only away from Henry for an hour, then suggested a trip to the stables which turned into a carefree game of hide and seek.

Regina thought she sensed something off about Emma. She hardly knew the girl, but… Something in the way she looked at Henry, even at the Queen herself… As if she was carrying a great burden. But then the look would disappear and her face would be bright and happy, and Regina would be almost convinced she had imagined it. Her life had been so difficult for so long, whenever anything good happened, she was always waiting for the other shoe to drop.

When Henry was tucked up in bed, Regina decided to walk with Emma outside. They ended up sitting beneath her apple tree.

"Is something… It is probably my imagination, but is something bothering you? Are you unhappy here?"

Emma shook her head. "I am the happiest I can remember being," she said, almost honestly. She _was_. It was just bittersweet, because it was all a lie, a fantasy, and she knew that in a few days it would be nothing but a memory, a memory of something she could never have again. She did not hide her emotions quickly enough.

"Tell me," Regina said. "Please… I do not want to be the cause of your misery. Do not feel bound to be here. If this job is no longer to your liking, you a free to take your earnings up until this point and leave."

Emma sighed. That was all she was to Regina. A prostitute. Regina cared about her employees, she was a kind woman, but she did not really see Emma as her equal. Emma knew she had gone too far with the kissing, with the talking. She looked resolutely at the ground, examining a particularly fascinating piece of dirt, until she felt a hand on her knee.

"I think perhaps… Perhaps you should go," Regina said softly. Emma waited, looking at the hand now, wondering what she had done wrong. She must have done something wrong. She always did.

"If that is your wish," Emma said eventually, her voice cold and empty. She consoled herself that at least she knew her son was happy, happy and healthy and with a better life than she ever could have given him. He had a mother who loved him, who taught him well… He was being raised into a fine young man, and she would always be proud of him. She had done the right thing. She was glad she had seen him.

"Emma," Regina breathed. She hadn't moved her hand. Emma looked at her.

"What?" she said icily. To her shock, when she looked into Regina's eyes she saw them glistening with tears that would never be allowed to fall. Regina swallowed, trying to remove the lump in her throat so she could produce her strongest, most powerful tone.

"I do not wish to pay you for any further services," she said firmly. Emma moved to get up from their seat but Regina caught her hand and pulled her back. "But," Regina continued, colour rising in her cheeks as she began the request she was sure would be denied, "I would be honoured if you would accompany me to the ball tomorrow night."

Emma gaped at her. "You mean, like, as your date?"

Regina chuckled at the common term. "Yes, I suppose so," she said cautiously. Emma's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

This doesn't change anything, Emma insisted to herself. But…

"I would love to," she said. It was Regina's turn to gasp, though she schooled her features almost immediately.

Emma took Regina's other hand and pulled her up, into a gentle embrace. As the Princess held the Queen, she forced herself to forget her worries, to forget all the reasons why she should go, now. She could _die_ for this. Emma felt Regina's warm breath on her neck, followed by a soft kiss. She could die for this, and it would be totally worth it.

Later, lying in the Queen's vast bed and gazing up at her favourite ceiling, Emma imagined Pluto dancing with the Sun. A weak, grey planet, totally powerless, yet irrevocably drawn to the Sun, to white hot fire, to scorching, burning passion. She wondered if it hurt. She wondered if love had to hurt. She wondered if love was always agony.

"You're awake," Regina murmured.

"I have never been a deep sleeper," Emma replied. Regina curled her arm possessively around Emma's waist.

"Me neither," the Queen admitted.

Emma looked down at the smaller woman, thinking over all the suffering she had endured at the hands of Emma's family. Her mother, and her grandfather, too. She made a face at the thought that Regina was technically her step-grandmother. In other circumstances it would be amusing, but she knew Regina would not see her true identity as remotely funny.

"May I ask you something?" Emma asked.

Regina sat up, not really close to sleep any more. She caught Emma's nervous tone and met her eyes, searching them for revelations.

"You may," she said softly.

**SEVEN YEARS EARLIER **

Emma tugged at the dress. Pink. Eugh. She looked herself up and down in the mirror, then rolled her eyes and ran out of her chambers, hurrying down the servants' staircase so she wouldn't be seen. Her magic rippled through her. She had to get outside.

Finally in the palace training yards, she reached out a hand and summoned her sword, then focused her magic to animate a training dummy into a worthy opponent. It was kind of like playing a board game against yourself, but only one of you could read your mind, giving the dummy a huge advantage. Emma had practised the magic to do this for weeks, wanting an opponent that would force her to be ever stronger, more instinctive, and entirely unpredictable. She fought like a wild thing, tears and mud splatters completely unnoticed. The dummy wouldn't kill her, it wouldn't even mark her. Its sword was magical, clashing with her own like metal, but only shocking her skin. It was painful, but harmless.

Emma continued her battle, incredibly proud of her magic as the dummy wrestled her to the ground-

"EMMA EVA WHITE!"

Emma waved her hand, crumpling the dummy into a lifeless heap, then looked up guiltily from her seat on the hard packed earth to her furious mother.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snow demanded.

"I was just practising-"

"You were using _magic_," Snow said, as if it was a dirty word.

Emma stood, facing her mother defiantly.

"Not only were you fighting like a barbarian, ruining your new dress, you used magic, again, after all we have told you!"

"Magic is not a bad thing!" Emma cried. "I have so much power, I want to use it! I want to use it for _good_."

"Emma, magic is unpredictable, and should only be used by those with the utmost training."

"So let me train!"

"No. You are too young, too emotional, to wild. When you are much older, perhaps you will learn, but in the end, you are a Princess. You have no need of magic. On the rare occasions when it is required, you can call on the fairies for magical assistance."

"Why do you hate it so much? It's part of who I am," Emma said, equally miserable and angry.

"Because it is dangerous," Snow said kindly. "Emma, your father and I love you more than anything, but in light of today's events, we have come to a decision. Blue!"

The Blue fairy appeared, along with Emma's father, whose mouth was set in a firm line.

"Emma," Charming said gently, "you are a beautiful young woman, and we could not be more proud of you. We want you to know this is for your own good, and for the safety and security of the entire kingdom. You did not see the way magic tormented the lands before you were born, but your mother and I witnessed it first hand. Magic is volatile, dangerous, and corrupting."

"Yes," Snow continued. "We want you to be happy. You are our beautiful girl, and you are going to grow to marry a strong, intelligent and handsome prince, and rule the White Kingdom at his side. You are going to have a wonderful life."

Emma listened, frozen to the spot, as her fate was repeated to her once again. She did not want to be queen, she did not want to be beautiful, and she did not want her life to be about a man. She looked at her tattered dress.

"I had that dress made for you for tonight," Snow said. "A prince from the Southern Isles is passing through the kingdom and has expressed an interest in your hand in marriage. Of course, you should not feel forced, and you do not have to make a choice for years if you wish, but I think it is time for you to see that suitors are very interested."

"I do not want suitors," Emma said. She shuddered at the very thought.

"Do not be petulant, sweetie," Charming said.

"May I go?" Emma asked, tired of the lecture and the ominous atmosphere. They seemed to be delaying over something. She wished they would get it over with. She wondered why Blue was there.

"We are all going to go to your chambers. Blue has enchanted them so you cannot perform magic there. Won't that be relaxing? You won't have to worry about controlling it at all."

Emma wanted to hiss. She didn't have to worry about controlling her magic anyway.

"No," Emma said. Snow sighed. She had seen this coming. She had been a strong willed teenager, too. She nodded to Blue, who grew to human size and produced a leather cuff.

"Hold out your arm, Emma," Snow commanded. Emma clutched her arms to her chest.

"Why?"

"Do as your mother says," Charming said firmly. Emma looked between her parents.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A gift," Snow said firmly. "To show we love you. We are on your side, we want you to be happy."

"But magic makes me happy."

Snow sighed. "Blue, lift the enchantment. Emma, I… This discussion is not over, but I see we cannot force you into not using magic. Perhaps, Blue, you would teach her more about it."

Blue smiled at Emma. "It would be my pleasure," she said. Emma looked between the adults, not trusting them, but wanting to more than anything.

"It is our gift to you, my love," David said, gesturing to the cuff. Snow took it, stepping towards her daughter.

"Let us give this to you, to show we are sorry," she implored. Emma bit her lip, then allowed her mother to embrace her. She held out her wrist, and Snow slid on the cuff.

Emma screamed in agony, falling to the ground, writhing in pain and loss as she felt her senses dull, her flowing, warm power harden like cold, heavy stones in her chest. She screamed and cried and wailed with the pain of betrayal, it was as if her heart was being ripped out and her body torn apart, as if everything she was was being torn away from her.

Snow stared at Blue. "You said it might be difficult, but this?" she demanded. Blue frowned.

"It seems she entwined her soul with magic more deeply than we predicted. But the suffering will pass."

"No, no," David said. "I did no sign up for this. You said it would control her magic, you said nothing of this. Take it off, fairy, take it off her now!"

Blue looked to Snow. Snow stared at her screaming, breaking daughter.

"Yes, remove it," Snow said. "We will have to find another way."

Emma was barely conscious as Blue took her arm and removed the cuff, and then immediately paralysed with fairy magic as her captors surveyed her. She stared into their eyes, fearful but calculating. They really thought she was a monster. She fought against the magic, relishing in her returning power until she sent it out in a golden explosion, her parents and the fairy flying several feet through the air before landing on the ground.

And then Emma ran for her life.

**PRESENT DAY**

"What did you want to ask?" Regina said, looking at Emma curiously. The younger woman seemed miles away.

Emma took a shaky breath. "I just want to be sure you know that things are not always as they seem."

Regina frowned, then cautiously took Emma's hand. "I… I know that. Do you mean things regarding yourself?"

Emma paused, then nodded. "You know very little of me, of who I was before. If you ever find out and it is not what you expect, I just… I don't want you to hate me."

Regina ran her fingers through Emma's luscious hair, tucking it behind her ear to expose her worried face.

"Oh, Emma," she said softly. "I could never hate you."

Emma bit her lip. "Do you promise?" She knew it was a pointless question. Of course Regina would promise now. It didn't mean anything.

"I promise," Regina said softly.

And somehow, it meant everything. Emma leaned forward and captured Regina's lips in the sweetest of kisses, slow and gentle, deferent to her queen. The more she explored with Regina in bed, the more she felt Regina's more dominant side come out, ready to battle with her own. Emma had never met a woman (or man) who was such a match to her strength and power.

Yet, she was gentle, too. She was loving, soft, kind. She wanted to please, she was selfless, and endlessly curious and interested. Emma gasped with pleasure as Regina touched her with fingertips crackling with sensual magic. It flickered; Regina pouted adorably.

"Just relax, it'll come naturally," Emma encouraged. So Regina let go, allowing her magic to flow through her and over Emma. Emma cried out as she FELT Regina, felt Regina all over her, holding her, touching her, everywhere at once, pleasuring her body, pushing her down onto the bed and kissing her but kissing her everywhere else with magic, too. Regina pulled back at the shout.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, terrified. Emma's eyes rolled back in her head; she desperately tried to collect herself.

"No," she gasped. "Please do that… more..."

She trailed off as the grinning Queen resumed her onslaught. Regina straddled Emma, her own rippling magic whispering between her thighs as she leaned down and kissed parted, panting lips. Regina kissed hard, loving what she did to Emma. Emma moaned as the magic intensified, accompanied by a rolling rhythm of Regina's hips. She tipped over the edge, exploding beautifully, sending a surge of magic over the Queen's centre again which had Regina falling apart with her.

Regina collapsed on top of Emma, tingling all over, feeling incredibly powerful. She wondered what could possibly be so bad that Emma would think she'd hate her, but she reached no conclusions. The only possibilities were so ridiculous they had to be impossible. Emma stroked her hand up and down Regina's back in a soothing motion which soon lulled the Queen to sleep. Emma focused on Regina's steady breathing, and finally her body relaxed into slumber as well.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait! So much life stuff... The next chapter is (finally) the ball of Pluto and the Sun. I've already started writing it, I originally meant it to be in this chapter but then I wanted to do Emma's back story now rather than later so that section became much longer. Do you approve? I love knowing what you think, and I can't wait for your feedback. Also on the magic sex. Do we like magic sex? Love to you all!


	9. Chapter 9

"Mama, I want to stay," Henry whined. It was a very polite whine, the nicest, most princely whine Emma had ever heard, but it was still a whine, and it was still fruitless.

"You must sleep, my Prince," Regina said, ruffling Henry's hair.

"But I'm not tired!" Henry insisted. "And I want to come to the party."

Emma whispered an idea in Regina's ear. Regina considered it, then nodded.

"Henry, we will go out onto the balcony and you can watch, for five minutes only, then Emma and I will put you to bed." The boy opened his mouth and Regina held up a finger. "Any further complaints or attempts at bargaining and you will go to bed immediately, without a story."

Henry gaped at his truly evil mother, then slumped his shoulders in resignation. Emma admired Regina's parenting; she would have given in to those puppy eyes in a flash.

"I got you a dress," Regina murmured in Emma's ear. "I hope you don't mind."

Emma smiled widely. "Not at all." She was actually incredibly relieved, she had been tearing her hair for something to wear. She had a black dress that she'd been planning on, but she was sure whatever Regina had ordered would be far nicer. She wondered if she'd get to keep it.

The blonde courtesan gasped louder than Henry when she saw the ballroom. It was vast, stunningly decorated with a sculpture of two godlike, genderless figures dancing, one flickering in the colours of fire, one of grey and black marble. There was a small stage, though it did not have a throne; the seat on it was more like a loveseat. Room for two, Emma realised. There was an orchestra, all dressed in black, playing powerful classical music that the guests were dancing to. Emma gazed down at the elaborate dresses and suits. Styles were wide and varied, though most couples had a "Pluto" and a "Sun" costume.

"Traditionally," Regina said, "The man of the couple would always take on Pluto's role, and the woman the Sun's, but since I do not discriminate regarding the gender of the pairings at my events, it can be quite interesting with people you know to see who plays which role."

"Perhaps that's a flaw to the celebration," Emma mused. Regina nodded.

"I have never been overly fond of categories. They have their necessities, but more often not they are used without reason. However, by the end of the night, Plutos dance with Plutos and Suns with Suns, and…" she paused, looking around, and then pointing, catching Henry's attention too, "Look there. Several guests choose to incorporate the entire story into their costumes." She drew their attention to a woman wearing a gorgeous ball gown with interweaving bands of red and grey.

"I like that one," Henry piped up, pointing at a woman in a dragon-like costume. Regina chuckled.

"The theme has many interpretations. Fire, I suppose. You have a good eye, my love. That is Queen Maleficent, a great friend of mine, and an excellent designer."

Regina left out the very personal element to the costume, not wanting to fear her son. Or Emma, for that matter. She knew Emma had grown up in the White Kingdom, where magical teaching was incredibly limited. She was not sure what Emma would know of magical creatures, beyond her own abilities.

Emma tried not to feel jealous at the way the Queen was talking about Maleficent. The dragon-woman was beautiful, elaborately dressed, wealthy… She seemed to be around Regina's true age, though in phenomenal shape. Regina looked at her with something very like love. Emma hated it, though she had no right to. Regina caught Emma's expression and chuckled.

"It is bedtime, my love," she said to Henry. Henry knew better than to protest., though he pouted like a champion. Regina pecked his frowning lips with her own, making him blush.

"No kisses, Mama. I'm a big boy!" he protested. Regina and Emma laughed loudly. Regina kissed his nose. He giggled, enjoying the attention. Regina lifted him onto her hip then led the way to his chambers. Henry was yawning and drowsing on her shoulder long before they reached his bed. Giving in to lack of time, and knowing it would amuse him, Regina washed and undressed Henry with magic. He laughed gleefully, now in a clean nightshirt, as she tucked him into bed.

"Story!" Henry said. Regina reached for the bookcase but Henry shook his head.

"Real story."

Regina sighed. Emma had an idea.

"I actually want to know a story too," she said.

"Oh yes?" Regina said, quirking an eyebrow.

"I want to know how you met Queen Maleficent."

"Dragon lady!" Henry agreed. Regina raised both eyebrows at Emma, but altered her expression and nodded to her son.

"Very well. I will tell you the story of Queen Maleficent." She settled on the bed beside Henry. He patted the blankets on his other side, motioning for Emma to join him too. Emma waited for a nod from Regina before doing as he asked. Regina put her arm around her son; her fingers reached Emma's arm and she stroked Emma's bicep before resting her hand around it, not quite holding it, but not quite not.

"Once upon a time," Regina began, pulling back into her mind, "there was a young Queen, named Regina." Henry smiled at his mother's name. "Regina was struggling with her magical studies, so she went on a journey, a long journey to a neighbouring kingdom, to study the legend of an immensely powerful sorceress. However, when she arrived, she found the kingdom in tatters, the people in hiding, and the land barren. She was horrified that the legends could be so untrue, and she decided she had to find the sorceress, to see for herself how the kingdom could be in such misery.

"She went to the castle. It was a beautiful place, though it seemed to have been burned. Regina was very afraid. She was not particularly brave, but she wished very dearly to find hope, and she believed that there was a wonderful, strong woman inside. So she swallowed her fear as best she could and knocked on the heavy metal doors.

"There was no answer, so she went inside, her need for hope and friendship overcoming her nerves. In the throne room she found the sorceress, but the sorceress was desperately sad. She had been betrayed by the man she loved, her heart was broken, and her magic was unresponsive. Regina decided to help her. It was not entirely selfless, you see, Regina knew that if she helped the Dragon Queen, she would have an incredibly powerful ally. Regina's motives were… not the best. She wanted to do some bad things. However, I believe… I believe what she did for Maleficent was good.

"Regina spoke at length with the fearsome woman, telling her of a tree she had found in the kingdom that still burned with Maleficent's dragon fire. Regina thought this was evidence that Maleficent's magic was still strong, and that her heart could be mended. Maleficent eventually accepted Regina's friendship. Both women needed a friend, so they chose to work together for a time. They went to the tree, and Maleficent absorbed the fire. It took a little while, but her magic returned to her, and Regina also gained more control over her powers.

"They have been friends ever since. Regina had to return to her own kingdom, but she would always remember Maleficent when her magic returned to her, and it would continue to inspire her every day of her life. For Maleficent, confronted with violent soldiers and her love who had betrayed her, stood tall and strong. She gripped her staff, she focused her magic, and then her body began to shake and tremble. Black smoke swirled around her, there was a great heat and the smell of fire, and then a sound like wild thunder as her body began to grow. She grew bigger and bigger." Regina accompanied the description with actions, raising her arms and turning to Henry. "Horns grew on her head, and huge wings erupted from her shoulders. She became an enormous _dragon_!" Regina pounced down on Henry with a roar. He laughed sleepily, his eyes wide with the story.

"Now, Maleficent the dragon could have killed everyone. She could have burned them to a crisp. But instead, all she did was exile them. She took control of her _Queen_dom, and once again became a powerful sorceress and benevolent ruler."

Henry smiled. "That's a nice story," he decided. "Will I meet her?"

"Perhaps tomorrow. I believe she plans to stay, so if you like, she can join us."

He nodded. "Will I see her turn into a dragon?"

Regina laughed. "I do not know. I doubt it, this time. But one day, it is possible."

Emma wondered how much of the story had been edited out. She ruffled Henry's hair, a unconscious action which had Regina beaming.

"Goodnight, Henry," she told him. "Sweet dreams."

Regina kissed Henry again. There was no protest this time. "Goodnight, my love. Sleep well."

"Goodnight Mama," he whispered. "G'night, 'Ma."

Emma's eyes widened at the second comment, clearly addressed to her. She and Regina tiptoed out of the room. When the door was closed, Emma spoke hurriedly.

"He was just saying Emma. He was tired, he missed the E."

"Yes, I'm sure," Regina said with a small smile. They entered her chambers to see two gowns laid out on the bed. One was black, and one was gold. Regina picked up the gold one.

"Do you like it?" she asked, holding it out.

"Yes," Emma said. "It will look beautiful on you."

Regina bit her lip. "But it is yours."

Emma gaped at her. "What?" she managed eventually. "But… I cannot be the Sun."

Regina took a step forward. "And why in the universe is that?"

Emma felt tears spring to her eyes. She forced them not to fall. "I… _You _are the Sun. You are the power, the beauty, the leader. I am the one lucky to have even one night with you."

Regina put the dress down and put her hand on Emma's cheek. "My dear, I completely disagree. I am the lucky one. You are fire. I am darkness. Aside from my son, meeting you has been the first light in my life for years."

"You are not darkness, Your Majesty," Emma whispered, leaning into Regina's hand. She cried real tears now. "Please…"

Regina stepped in even closer. "In all honesty, Emma, I do not want to be the Sun. I am always Pluto, and I always wish the role were more accurate. I do not want to rule or lead, I never did. The story is about all kinds of love being possible, and I like that very much. But I never wanted to be a Sun."

Emma put her arms around Regina.

"Neither did I," she said. Regina smiled, then waved her hand so both dresses were black.

"Better?" the Queen asked. Emma smiled, holding Regina close.

"Yes," she whispered.

To Emma's delight, Regina's outfit was somewhere between a dress and a suit. It involved black leather pants and an elaborately embroidered jacket with long tails. It was high at the front, another inch and the Queen's stomach would be visible.

Emma magically changed into her now-black dress. The embroidery matched Regina's. Unlike the Queen's outfit, it was not low cut to the point of immodesty. It was perfect for Emma, accentuating her body but also her status. It did not allow her to be an object. She looked beautiful, and classier than she'd ever felt in her life. She twirled around, feeling like a princess, and for the first time ever, liking that feeling. Regina had twisted her hair into a complicated up-do, but Emma's was down around her shoulders. Regina looked at her, thinking. Then she went to her dresser.

"May I?" she asked, approaching Emma again.

Emma nodded as Regina slid an antique comb into her hair. It was intricately designed. Regina held it with great care.

"My father gave this to me when I was just a girl. I never felt very beautiful, I already had my scar and I used to say, my mother too, that I would always be ugly. I used to let my hair fall over my face to hide it. So he bought this comb, he returned with it from one of his trips, and he stood me in front of a mirror and used it to pin my hair out of my face, and told me I was the fairest girl in all the lands, a true, complex beauty. It always gives me a sense of validity, of belonging."

Emma put her hand up to touch the comb. "You have lived so much, Regina," she said softly. Regina brushed Emma's cheek with her fingers, again letting her hand linger on the younger woman's face. Emma wondered how Regina knew, without either of them saying anything, that a feeling of belonging was what Emma had always lacked.

"What did you leave out of the Maleficent story?" Emma asked, wanting to change the subject. Regina's eyes twinkled. Emma's jealousy was not well hidden.

"Come along, or we will be late," she said. Emma pouted.

"An expression to rival Henry's. But as you see, it will get nowhere with me."

Emma sighed dramatically. "You rule with an iron fist," she said. Regina chuckled, then moved down Emma's arm to take her hand.

"Come. We must dance."

Emma grinned. She loved to dance. She walked through the hallways with Regina at her side. Tonight, they were equals. They were surrounded by secrets and complexities, ghosts and demons of their pasts, but for one night, they would dance, and nothing else mattered.

The doors to the grand ballroom opened by magic. Emma smiled as Regina took a gentlemanly bow, then pulled Emma into a dance. The orchestra was playing passionately. All the guests stopped talking upon the entrance of their Queen. They moved to the sides of the room, watching her dance, silent and respectful as she and her mysterious companion whirled around the floor.

Emma could feel her heart thudding beneath her dress. Regina pulled her closer.

"Are you nervous?" Regina whispered, fascinated.

"I feel as if I am dreaming," Emma admitted. In Regina's surprisingly strong hold, she was not afraid to dance. Regina led effortlessly; all Emma had to do was keep time, which had never been a problem. While she had defied dancing lessons as a child, she had always loved music, and moving to it came naturally to her.

The dance intensified; Regina gripped Emma's waist, turning them more slowly for a moment.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

Time seemed to stop. Emma took a deep breath, more tears threatening to fall as she realised that were the question reversed, Regina should not trust her. Not at all.

"I trust you," Emma whispered. Regina smiled, then spun them around quickly, lifting Emma into the air as if she weighed no more than a feather. Emma could sense the magic combined with Regina's physical strength. She held out her arms, her hair fanning out as Regina continued to turn. Emma watched the lights of the ballroom spin, colours blurring in front of her eyes like a beautiful, inexplicable art work. She was flying; she giggled like a child as their audience clapped and cheered.

Slowly, Regina lowered Emma back to her, supporting her dizzy princess, kissing her on the cheek as she set her feet on the ground again.

"That was amazing," Emma said, catching her breath. "But you're not off the hook. Tell me about the Dragon Queen."

Regina laughed, throwing her head back at Emma's sudden change of subject. The lift had been considered an invitation for other couples to start dancing again; the floor filled quickly, busy, but not overly crowded. Regina and Emma were still in the centre, but they moved around so Emma could admire the guests and their costumes.

"I can do one better," Regina said, smiling wickedly, steering them across the room until they were suddenly opposite the infamous sorceress. Emma hid her fear at the imposing woman, all the more threatening now Emma knew what she could turn into.

"Queen Maleficent, this is Lady Emma Swan," Regina said. Maleficent pulled Regina into a tight embrace.

"My dear Regina," she murmured. "It is a joy to see you so happy. I do believe I see true light in your eyes." She released Regina and leaned to kiss Emma on both cheeks. "Lady Swan, it is an honour and a pleasure."

Emma blushed, feeling a magical pull to Maleficent. The woman was incredibly alluring. It was Regina's turn to pout.

"She is mine, Mal. Stop glamouring her."

Maleficent laughed, and Emma felt the pull fade. "I don't suppose you would consider sharing? For old time's' sake?"

Emma stiffened at the suggestion. Maleficent couldn't know what she was, but her comment stung nonetheless. It reminded Emma she was nothing more than property, not really. She would never have the value of the Dragon Queen, even if she was Regina's true guest tonight.

"I will _not_," Regina said firmly, taking Emma's hand and holding it tightly. Maleficent chuckled.

"Very well. But Lady Swan, if you ever tire of this one, look me up. My castle is hard to miss."

Regina, though laughing, decided it was time to pull Emma away. She examined the blonde, who had looked troubled, but was now back to jealous. Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Have you?" Emma blurted out. Regina's eyes glinted with passion, but she couldn't quite pull it off.

"No," she said, giving in to laughter. "She wanted to, I believe. But I was young. And married. She is an incredibly captivating woman, but… Dragons are not really my type, dear."

Emma breathed a sigh of something like relief, which caused Regina to laugh even more.

"You are a little on edge, I think," she said gently. Emma bit her lip.

"I do not… I wish tonight could last forever," she said eventually. Regina held her close.

"And you do not believe it can?"

Emma shook her head. "I…" She trailed off. _I love you_. She wanted to scream it, to scream it past all their pain, to scream it until it broke down everything in their way. But love could not be a weapon. She bowed her head. Regina adjusted them until their foreheads rested together.

"People should not be owned," Regina said softly. "But you always have a place here, at the palace. A free, independant place. If that is what you want."

Finally, Emma gave in to the sobs that had been caught in her throat all day. She cried, quietly, unnoticed by anyone but Regina. Regina did not know why, she did not understand, but she understood pain, and she could see that Emma felt it.

"How can I help?" she murmured.

"Never… Never let me go," Emma begged.

Regina felt her heart hammering in her chest. She tilted her head, people were watching, almost silent as they stared at the couple, but she didn't care. She pressed her lips to Emma's in a gentle but passionate kiss. Emma felt magic and emotion surge inside her, swirling around as if longing to join the kiss, longing to explode, to make everything right, but something stopped it, something held it back.

* * *

Snow White stared dejectedly into her mirror. Her husband stood behind her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Seven years," Snow sighed. It was always harder around the time of her birthday. Snow remembered all of it, the pregnancy, the birth, the fear, then the relief. They had been so close to sending the child away. Snow wondered if all this was her punishment, her punishment for considering sending her baby to another land to keep her from the Evil Queen. But it had been for her protection, for the protection of the entire realm.

Perhaps it was her punishment for destroying the happiness of another. Regina had stopped, she had accepted an agreement, she was peaceful. Snow had heard she even had a baby now. Her kingdom was happy and prosperous. The Evil Queen had moved on.

Snow closed her eyes and wished, but it was not the Blue fairy that poofed into her chambers. David drew his sword immediately.

"What is your business here, Rumpelstiltskin?" he demanded.

"With you, very little. With your wife, a great deal."

Snow looked at him with tired eyes.

"You do not look well, dearie. The years have not been kind… But I have news which may bring you youthful happiness."

"You do?"

"I know where your daughter is."

"Our daughter is dead," David said sadly.

"That is not true, and your wife knows it. She is very much alive."

"Where? Where is she?" Snow stood, suddenly full of energy. Rumple chuckled.

"Everything has its price, dearie," he said. Snow nodded.

"Anything. We will do anything."

"It so happens you have something I want. Something you will not need to find dear Emma, for she is in this realm, not another."

"You want… You want the magic bean?"

"Indeed I do. Will you oblige?"

Snow reached up and removed a locket from her neck. She opened it and held out the silvery bean, but did not hand it over.

"Take me to her, first. I must be sure I will not need this."

"I suppose that is reasonable." Rumple unceremoniously grabbed the King and Queen and poofed them to the entryway to the dark castle.

"Here?" Snow gasped.

"Indeed," Rumple cackled.

"I must see her," Snow said.

"As you wish."

Rumple led them to the ballroom, opening the doors with a flourish. He pointed to a stunning young woman in the arms of none other than the Evil Queen herself. Their heads rested against each other; Snow gasped as she recognised the blonde was indeed her long lost daughter, then had to refrain from crying out in horror as she _kissed _the Evil Queen. She had been cursed, all this time, she had been cursed, forced to suffer at the hands of the wicked woman. It had all been a lie, the remorse, the dejection. Regina had never given up. It had been her all along. Snow growled. Rumple held out his hand; Snow gave him the bean and he drank a potion from his pocket then disappeared in a flash, wasting no time in finally achieving his life's goal.

* * *

"Sorry. I'm. Late." Snow yelled the words in a desperate imitation of her arch-enemy. Regina turned in surprise.

"What are you doing here, Snow White?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Emma stared at the two people she had hoped never to see again, freezing completely as her whole world came crashing down. She pulled away from Regina's protective embrace, standing alone as the orchestra stopped playing and the crowd parted to allow Snow White and Prince Charming into the room.

"I have come for my daughter," Snow screeched. Regina looked at her, baffled. Snow ran, Regina thought at her and raised her arms defensively, but Snow passed her and ran to Emma, wrapping her arms around her, gripping the woman who was doing an excellent impression of a statue as she remained motionless in Snow's grip.

"_Emma_?" Regina asked, her voice cracking as she spoke.

Emma forced herself to look at the woman whose heart was visibly breaking in front of her.

"Emma, is this true?" Regina asked, though she did not need to. It made perfect sense, now that she thought about it, it was blindingly obvious. And yet she had not seen it. She had not seen it because love was weakness. Love was weakness. Even now she could not fully believe it.

"It's true," Emma said. She wished she could think of something else to say, something meaningful, some explanation that would make Regina understand, but there was nothing. Emma had lied. She had lied, repeatedly, and she had ensured that she would never be more to Regina than a scheming whore. There was no hope, no hope for forgiveness, and Emma knew that after tonight she would never see the woman she loved, or her son, ever again.

"GET OUT," Regina roared. "TAKE YOUR BITCH OF A DAUGHTER AND GET OUT OF MY CASTLE, AND OFF MY LAND. IF I EVER SEE ANY OF YOU AGAIN I WILL HAVE YOU EXECUTED."

Snow hauled Emma with her, out of the room. She did not understand Regina's act, but took her anger as frustration and fury at being caught and stopped. She briefly wondered why Regina did not seem to be putting up a fight, but she reasoned that Regina knew she would lose, and did not see the point in bloodshed. For now, neither did Snow. They would get Emma home, they would fix her, remove whatever curse she was under, and then they would see about revenge.

Emma dragged her feet, unable to stay, unable to leave. She closed her eyes, imagining herself a few moments ago, Regina's lips moving with hers in a timeless passion. Regina's body, holding her, promising she would be safe, telling her she belonged.

She turned, pulling away from her parents. They gripped her tightly, but she managed to twist until she met Regina's hurt filled eyes.

"Regina," she wept, her voice an agonised gasp. Her parents tugged her with them.

"Regina, I love you," she screamed, a pulse of magic almost escaping her until a familiar leather cuff was snapped onto her wrist.

"It's for your own good, Emma," Snow said.

Regina watched as Snow and Charming dragged their writhing, screaming daughter from the room, then out of the castle.

"My apologies," she called to her guests. "It seems there was an imposter. But all is dealt with now. Please continue to enjoy the party."

After a few moments of discomfort, people began to chatter, the orchestra struck up a lively tune, and soon everything was back to normal. Regina closed her eyes, willing herself to wake up from this nightmare. When she opened them realised she never would, she simply gave herself a shake and left the room, already resigning herself to reality. She would never be happy. She would live for eternity as a tortured, unloved soul.

_Regina, I love you_. A lie. It had to be. A cruel lie, a final blow to Regina's battered heart. Regina heard Henry stirring in his room; she went in, needing to hold him, needing to hold on to something.

"What is the matter, Mama?" Henry asked.

Regina realised that she had a choice. She could feel it, she could cry, and then try to mend her broken heart. Or she could remove her heart altogether and return to the cold, hard safety of calculation and no emotion. Before Henry the decision would have been simple. But now… She loved him. Her wreck of a heart _loved _him, loved him with everything she had. And he deserved to be loved.

"I was hurt," she said softly. "But I have you, my love, and I will be alright."

Henry put his arms around his mother, holding her tightly as if he knew her goodness was hanging by a thread.

"Where is Emma?" he asked suddenly.

"She is… She has gone. She did not belong here. She has gone home."

Henry did not understand.

"But _here _is home."

"It is our home, my Prince, but it is not hers."

"It should be," Henry said.

"No, my love. I do not think it should."

There was a pause.

"I will miss her," Henry said quietly.

"So will I," Regina said. She settled Henry back in his bed, lying down beside him, stroking his hair. She had almost drifted off to sleep when she felt a wave of something go through her heart. Something warm, something alive, something desperate, but something good and light and pure and honest. It was like what she felt when Emma kissed her. But that had been anything but honest, she reminded herself. That had been nothing more than a wicked game.

* * *

A/N: The shit had to go down sometime. I'm afraid it has to get worse before it gets better. But I promise it will get better. Please tell me what you think! I am posting this story on ao3 now as well, so if you prefer it over there, you can read there too.


	10. Chapter 10

It was exactly as Emma remembered it. Hauntingly, childishly so. As she lay on the bed, twisting and contorting her body in pain as half her soul was ripped away from her, she looked up at the smooth, white ceiling. It lacked any imperfections. The only thing that caught her eye was a mobile of dancing unicorns. Dancing fucking unicorns. Emma stood on the bed, ignoring the searing pain in her chest as she impulsively sought out her magic to perform the task in mind. It was no matter. Doing it physically would use up more time.

More time until not was a question she chose not to consider. She stood on tiptoe at the end of the bed but the mobile was still too high to reach. She let out a sigh of frustration, then jumped down and grabbed a heavy tomb from the nearest bookcase. She threw it at the mobile with all her strength; it was dislodged and landed on the floor with a satisfying crash. Emma stomped on all the surviving unicorns until they were nothing but powder. She felt better. She rolled her shoulders and scanned the room for something else to break.

* * *

"GINA!"

Regina jumped in her seat at the breakfast table.

"What?" she demanded of her friend.

"Regina, that is the seventh time I've said your name," Maleficent said, a little more gently.

"Oh. My apologies, I must have been lost in thought."

"You don't say," Maleficent said dryly. Regina sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Mal asked.

Regina bit her lip. No. She did not want to talk about it, because she did not want it to be true. But…

"Look, my friend, I saw what happened. I saw the way you looked at that girl, I saw the way you _kissed _that girl, and I saw the way your heart broke when you realised who she was. Who did you think she was?"

"Nobody," Regina said quietly. "I… I was labouring under the gross misapprehension that she… That she was nothing but free. That she was nothing but real, and that she and I could…" Regina trailed off miserably.

"How did you meet?" Mal asked. She had never known Regina in love. It was beautiful even now.

"In a tavern. She is, was, or pretended to be, I suppose, a… A prostitute."

Maleficent laughed loudly.

"A hooker? Really? My, Regina, you impress me. I did not know you indulged in such pursuits."

"I don't," Regina said. "I mean, she… I…"

"She said that she loved you," Maleficent observed. "Is the sentiment returned?"

"Of course not. She is Snow White's long lost daughter."

"And if she were not?"

"Such hypotheticals are ridiculous. She is. There is nothing to be done."

"Snow thinks you kidnapped her," Maleficent commented.

"Snow is lying to protect her scheme. That family has never done anything but torture me. Princess Emma White is just like her mother, and even more like her grandfather."

At this, Regina shuddered. Her mind flashed to the numerous times Emma had bedded her, had pleasured her, had made her feel things she did not even know were possible. The numerous times Emma had pretended to help her heal, heal from the pains of a forced, cruel marriage. And it had all been a lie. Snow and her daughter had waited until she had finally managed to mend her heart, and then they had ripped it apart once again.

"What of her declaration of love?"

"An act, nothing more. To confuse me, to prolong my misery."

Maleficent paused, sipping her tea. "You are not a foolish woman, Regina. You are shrewd and observant. I find it difficult to believe that the Swan girl could trick you into anything, let alone into believing yourself to be in love."

"I do not believe myself to be-"

"Yes, yes, dear, of course you don't. What did she tell you, about who she was?"

"She… That she ran away from a family that did not understand her. She even said she had been a princess, but I thought she was joking, or being metaphorical."

"And does that not seem possible?"

"Anything is _possible_. But she was Princess of the White Kingdom, heir to the most powerful throne in the realm. Why on earth would she run?"

Mal rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Regina. Maybe she's like you."

Regina groaned. "Stop it! Stop giving me hope, stop trying to convince me that any of the past week was real."

"I am simply suggesting that you examine the facts. I saw the way you danced with her, the way she danced with you… I saw happiness in your eyes. True happiness."

"She is a liar and a whore. She faked it."

"Very well. As you say. It was all a lie and you can go back to slaughtering innocents by day and sobbing into your pillow by night."

Regina threw a breakfast roll at her friend.

"Come along. Henry wishes to see you. He asked if you would turn into a dragon for him."

"If your stupidity continues, he just might be treated to the sight."

* * *

"Good morning, Emma."

Emma wanted to spit in her so called mother's face. She was used to the cuff now. There was no longer pain. What she now felt was worse. Because now, she felt nothing. She was dull. She felt drained, drained of blood and colour. She still felt emotion, but it was akin to being blinded… They had taken her most important sense.

"Emma, someone is here to see you."

Emma pounced when she saw who was there. They might have taken her magic, but they had yet to chain her body. She threw the human-sized fairy across the room. Blue righted herself in the air, frowning.

"Yes, Snow, I believe she is cursed. We will need…"

Snow sighed, then waved her hand for four members of the royal guard to enter the room. They marched in, not speaking, and tied Emma to the bed. Emma screamed like a wild thing. She didn't care what they thought of her, she didn't care about anything. She kicked and flailed and even bit when a hand came too close to her mouth. Blue waved her wand and Emma felt her body go stiff. She was silenced too, but she continued to scream, catching her mother's eye and letting out a stream of noiseless curses.

She had been HAPPY. She had been part of something, she had touched it, she'd had a family. Yet again her mother had tried to rip away all that she loved. And this time she had succeeded.

Blue frowned, then gasped, blushing bright red, then frowned again, even more.

"She is not cursed," Blue said slowly. "But I think I know why she felt bound to the Evil Queen. And Regina has performed magic on her, too, although…"

"What?" Snow demanded.

Blue blushed again. "I… It is, I do not quite understand," the fairy lied. It did not make sense, though she knew what the magic had been used for.

"Tell me," Snow said. Emma stopped struggling, instead gesturing to be allowed to speak. Blue waved her wand, deciding she would rather not be the bearer of this news.

Emma felt a little guilty as she spoke. She was using Regina, using her reputation, to torture her mother.

"She used her magic to _fuck _me," Emma said. "And I loved it."

Snow gasped. She had seen the kiss, but she had told herself repeatedly that it had never gone further, that her daughter would never…

"What did you mean, you know why she was bound?" Snow asked Blue hurriedly.

"I wasn't bound!" Emma insisted. "I was with her by choice."

Blue looked at Snow. "Emma is a mother," she said. "And she has recently been reunited with her child. A child with a very powerful magical signature."

Snow looked at her daughter, aghast.

"I am not a mother," Emma said. "She's mistaken. Probably because this thing's fucking with my body and my magic. She's getting false readings."

"I am not mistaken," Blue said. "Regina has taken the child, the heir to the White throne."

Snow's eyes widened. "What?"

Blue nodded. "A boy, of three years old."

"Three and a half," Emma muttered.

"Emma, is this true?"

"The only child Regina has is her own son," Emma said firmly. "Now let me go. I abdicate, whatever, I have no interest in being here, and you have no right to restrain me."

"You do not know your own mind," Blue said softly.

"But you said she is not cursed," Snow said undertainly.

"She is not… But there are other ways to manipulate a mind. It has been _years_. She was only a child when she was taken."

"No! It hasn't. I have only known her for a week, I swear. Regina never caused me harm. She is a good person." Emma tried a new tactic, looking pleadingly at her mother. "Let me go. Leave her alone. She has done no wrong."

Snow shook her head. "I am sorry, Emma. But I cannot believe that, even if you do."

"You cannot keep me in chains."

Snow sighed. "You are right. Release her, Blue."

Blue waved her wand; Emma jumped off the bed.

"And the cuff?" she asked, knowing the answer but begging with her eyes nonetheless.

"It is for your own safety," Snow told her.

"Magic is not always bad. You trust Blue."

"Blue has had years of training. Your magic is volatile. Blue, we must retrieve the child."

"No! He is Regina's son," Emma exclaimed.

Snow shook her head. "Regina cannot have children."

Emma stared at this woman, this stranger, who she had never been able to comprehend.

"He is her adopted son. She is still his mother. Blood means a lot less than you seem to think."

Snow bit her lip. "Leave us, Blue," she said eventually. Blue looked at Emma distrustfully, but left the room, telling Snow firmly to call if she needed her.

Snow motioned to two easy chairs by the fireplace. Emma sat in one. Snow took a deep breath as she sat in the other.

"You do not know her like I do," Snow said.

"I know her better," Emma said, trying her best to be calm. She thought back to Regina's stories of her first love, of how he had died… And then she looked up at the woman who was to blame and wondered how Snow could possibly judge any of the "Evil" Queen's actions.

"Emma, she… She suffered. It is not widely known. She is a tortured soul. I would be lying if I said I did not feel some sympathy for her. But her pain turned her dark, cold… That woman cannot love. She may no longer slaughter-"

"Do not say that as if you have not killed, Snow White."

Snow frowned at the interruption, but ploughed on with her point. "She may no longer be evil, but she cannot love. She cannot be a mother, especially not to your son. I see your face when I mention him. Emma, my love, do you not wish to see him?"

"I am not your 'love'! And of course I wish to see him. I _could _see him, when I was with Regina. When I was… When I was home."

"Emma, you are home now."

"No. Snow, this has never been my home and you know it. I have never been happy here, and I was not taken. I ran. I ran when you tried to… When you tried to rip away a part of my soul, a part of who I am."

"Emma, it was a mistake, I, we, we just wanted what was best for you."

Emma held up the wrist with the cuff on it. "If it was a mistake, you have learned little from it."

Snow looked at the woman, the woman who was her daughter. In a way she had not changed at all. She had the same fire in her eyes, the same strength. But in a way she was endlessly different. Endlessly far away.

"We will get you your son," Snow said. "When you have your child, you will be happy again."

Emma shook her head vehemently. "I know better than anyone not to keep a child where they do not want to be. I may have given birth to the boy, but Regina is his mother."

"You cannot go back to her, Emma. And we cannot leave the child there. He is the White Prince. His… His father?"

"Long gone," Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"I will have Bue examine him… We should ride at nightfall. And you should come. It will be good for him to see a familiar face. Now, come and see your father."

"No. I will not let you, I will not let you take him from her!"

Snow looked at her daughter, her expression as kind as it could be.

"You have no choice, Emma. We will go with or without you."

"I… You are despicable."

"What is right is rarely what is easy."

"No. But neither is it always what _you _want."

Snow stood, motioning for Emma to follow. Emma did so, tugging absent mindedly at the cuff around her wrist.

* * *

"Mama?"

Regina reclined on her chaise longue, Henry on her stomach, playing with her hair. She bopped his nose with her finger.

"Yes, my love?"

"Why are you so sad?"

She forced a smile. "I am not sad, Henry."

"I think you miss Emma."

She sighed. "You are right. I do. But I have you. I will be fine."

"Do you want to steal some chocolate?"

"Stealing is wrong, Henry."

"Okay… Do you want to _have _some chocolate?"

Regina laughed. He was such a clever boy. She sat up, then lifted him as she stood. She caught sight of her hair in the mirror.

"What is that?" she asked, hiding the horror at the wild tangles and knots in her hair.

"I made you a braid," Henry said happily. She chuckled. "Mama, can we poof there?"

Another laugh. "As you wish, my love," she said. They disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing in the kitchen.

Henry wriggled to be set down, then opened a cupboard and took out a saucepan. He upturned it on the floor, then stood on it to open a drawer. He removed four wooden spoons, handing two to his mother. He got down from the pot and pulled out several more, all of different sizes, then stood behind one and hit it with a spoon to make a satisfying clang. Regina raised her eyebrows.

"It's music," he said, grinning. "Can I have some chocolate?"

Regina waited, knowing he would remember.

"Please!"

She found a small chocolate cake and cut it in half, deciding she could use it. Then she sat cross legged and watched Henry as he hit the pots with great enthusiasm.

"You too!" he demanded. She tapped a pot experimentally.

"IT HAS TO BE LOUD," Henry shouted. Regina finished her cake, then surveyed the makeshift drums. She remembered the sound of army drummers, the rhythms they would play on celebratory marches, the dancers with coloured streamers spinning to the primitive music.

She started a beat, turning her sadness to anger and taking it out on the metal. Henry beamed at her, mimicking her movements.

They were so caught up in their "music" that they did not notice the others enter the room until it was far too late.

Henry saw Emma first. He said her name; for a moment Regina smiled, turning to her lover, thinking that by some miracle it had all been a mistake, Emma was not the princess, was no one but the woman she loved, and she had come back. But then there were Snow and Charming and a posse of fairies, surrounding Regina and her son. Instinctively, Regina pulled Henry to her chest, holding him close.

"What do you want with me?" she spat, directing the words at her most recent betrayer. Emma felt a sob choke through her body.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. Snow squared up to the other Queen, then, to Regina's horror, seemed to assess her son.

"We have come to take him home," Snow said firmly. "You would be a fool to resist."

"What do you mean?" Regina said. It had to be a nightmare. It made no sense. None. "He is my son. What do you want with him?"

"He is not your son," Snow said pointedly.

"He is mine by law, and by love. What claim can you possibly have over him?"

"He is _Emma_'s son. He is the White Prince. And we _will _take him."

Regina gaped at them, then adjusted so she held Henry with one arm, and conjured a fireball in her free hand.

"Get away from us or so help me," she growled. Tears streamed down Emma's cheeks as the fairies surrounded Regina, preparing to immobilise her.

"Get a grip, Princess," Regina said with a vile sneer. "What are you crying about? You're getting everything you ever wanted. A ready made family. They're even stealing a child for you."

"None of this is what I want," Emma managed, but Regina hardly heard her. Henry was crying, shaking in her arms.

"Mama, what's happening?"

Regina looked at Emma then. She realised she had to know.

"Is it true?" she asked, her voice painfully weak.

Emma managed to nod. "But I didn't know, I swear. I never wanted to hurt you. I lo-"

"Don't you DARE!" Regina roared. "Don't you dare say that to me as you stand with these monsters and prepare to take my son."

"Take him _home_," Snow insisted.

"Where are we going?" Henry sobbed into Regina's ear. "Make them go away, Mama. I'm scared."

Regina held him tightly, but she was powerless against the fairies as they froze her with their dust. Still she held on to her son. She held in her screams as they prised him from her grip, wanting to be strong, not wanting to make him even more afraid.

"Mama!" he sobbed. Snow handed him to Emma.

"This is your Mama," she told him.

"No, this is Emma!" he screeched. "Not my Mama. Emma, I want my MAMA!"

"I ca- I can't," Emma sobbed.

"I hate you!" Henry cried. "I hate you! Give me back to Mama!"

Emma cried even harder as Snow and the fairies dragged her from the room. Regina waited until they would be long gone, way out of earshot, until the spell had faded and she and her magic were free. And then she exploded. She screamed and cried, she burned and destroyed, she annihilated the room, and then the corridor, tearing and smashing and pulverising everything in her wake, but it would never be enough.

Henry squirmed in Emma's arms, beating her with tiny fists, his face red with effort from trying to escape her. He screamed and cried, much like his mother was. Emma held in her tears, trying to be strong for him. She tried in vain to comfort him, in the carriage, then in the nursery, a new one. She insisted on staying with him while Blue examined him.

"He is fine, she would never have hurt him," Emma said angrily, as Snow, Blue, and Charming looked down at the Prince.

Blue ignored her, taking out her wand to get a reading from the boy.

"He is… No! This cannot be," she exclaimed after a moment.

"Cannot be what?" Charming asked.

"His bloodline, his power… He is of Rumpelstiltskin's line."

Snow stared at Emma. "WHAT?" she screeched.

"No, not the Dark One," Blue said hurriedly. "His _son_. Baelfire. I met him when he was a child, but I gave him a magic bean. It was hundreds of years ago. He was in Neverland."

Baelfire. Emma looked down at Henry, a wordless apology in her eyes as she considered his lineage. He was the centre of everything, it seemed. Emma had never met Rumpelstiltskin, but she had heard stories, as everyone had.

"But Emma was not in Neverland. She must have known Baelfire in this realm."

Emma looked between her parents, talking as if she was not there. Henry was finally asleep.

"Yes," Blue said. Emma stayed quiet, deciding her input was unnecessary.

"But Rumple does not know."

"He has spent decades trying to get to Neverland. His family is drawn to it. He is blinded by dark magic and desperation. But he will return if he does not find his son there, and he will be greatly displeased."

Decades? Wait, what? Emma looked at the annoying fairy.

"How old is Baelfire?" she asked.

"People do not age in Neverland," Blue said slowly. "But I sent him there almost a hundred years ago."

"That little…" Emma muttered. "Well. I sure can pick 'em."

Deciding that the ageing problems of her lovers was the least of her worries, Emma asked to be left alone with Henry, who she still felt uncomfortable calling her son. She watched as he slept fitfully, then eyed him nervously as he awoke.

"Mama?" he whispered, childishly expecting his own bed. As he remembered where he was, he immediately began to cry. Emma reached for his hand, at least, but he pulled away, dissolving into screams and sobs and demands to see his real mother.

* * *

A/N: As always, thank you so much for your support. More soon... It'll get better. Eventually. I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the reviewer who pointed out my inconsistencies. I will now attempt to fix them and make it look like they were on purpose. It's also dedicated to all the other reviewers/commenters! Your response makes it all worthwhile. That and my bestie texting me "UPDATE OR DIE"...

* * *

_"You seem preoccupied," Regina commented._

_"I was just remembering… I had an awesome day with you and Henry. He's a great kid."_

_"Thank you. I… Emma, are you-"_

_"Wait," Emma said. "I think I know what you're going to ask and I think I know what you'll do if I tell you."_

_Regina paused. She wondered if this could be true._

_"So," Emma continued. "Why don't you just… Not ask?"_

_"Because I have never been one to avoid, Emma. The name of the White Princess. The birthday of the White Princess…"_

_"The White Princess is dead," Emma said firmly._

_Regina gave herself a shake. She was being ridiculous. And yet-_

_"I bet that would give you a real kick," Emma said snarkily, hating herself, but continuing nonetheless. "To be screwing the White Princess. The daughter of your nemesis. Amazing revenge. But I'm afraid I can't indulge that particular fantasy. I'm sorry that I, a mere commoner without royal blood, am not good enough for you, but that's all I am. I can leave-"_

_"Emma! No, I…" Regina was close to tears. Emma moved closer to her. "I'm sorry, I just, your birthday, you, I… I was foolish. I let my imagination run away with me. Please stay."_

_Emma paused. "I am sorry too. I am too sensitive, I… I would like to stay."_

_"Even if you were the Princess, I would not "screw" you for revenge. Your lineage makes no difference to me… You are changing my life, Emma Swan," Regina said, forcing herself to be courageous. It made Emma hate herself all the more._

_"You are a remarkable woman, Regina," Emma said softly, taking the Queen's hand._

_"As are you," Regina responded, catching her breath._

_"I do not want to talk tonight," Emma said softly, inching her mouth closer to Regina's. Regina nodded in acceptance. With Emma so close, and the air so filled with emotion, she did not feel much like talking either._

* * *

Regina shook herself from the memory and threw a book across the room. She was pacing around her chambers, trying to plan. She could not force her subjects into a war they would almost certainly lose, over a child she had little legal right to if his mother really was who they said she was. She kept remembering. Whenever she looked at the bed, let alone trying to sleep on it, she had flashes of Emma, Emma all over her, Emma _inside _her, and also… Emma talking to her. Emma loving her. And Emma _lying _to her.

Because Regina HAD seen it. She could blame herself, her foolishness, for believing Emma's denial, but Emma had let slip her birthday and Regina had caught it and she had ASKED. And Emma had evaded, and then she had lied. And then she had made Regina feel guilty, made her feel as if she was fantasising, as if she was using Emma for revenge. And THEN she had fucked Regina senseless. And then she had made sweet, sweet love to her. And then she had asked about Daniel. And Regina had laid all her secrets bare.

A small part of Regina knew that if she had known Emma's true identity, Emma would have been banished from the castle immediately, at the very least. It was not at all impossible that Regina would just have killed her. On the spot. If she'd known she was Henry's birth mother, she definitely would have killed her.

That had been it, all along. And to think, Regina had been IMPRESSED by Emma's interactions with Henry. Of course she had been nice to him! She was there to steal him. Regina did not want the boy to suffer. He was young, he would get over his sadness in a few days, and he would grow up with Emma as his mother. He wouldn't even remember Regina in a few years. He would be the White Prince, heir to the White Throne, loved and adored…

But Emma said she had been miserable there. Would he be miserable? Would he disappoint them? Would they punish him for loving her? Regina let out a fresh sob of agony as she considered the possibility that the Whites would be less than kind to her son.

He was her son. He WAS.

There was a knock on her door. She took off her shoe and threw it at the sound, just as the door opened. Maleficent caught the black stiletto with a raised eyebrow, but her face softened immediately when she caught sight of her friend. Regina kicked off her other shoe and sagged against the wall, sinking down it to sit on the floor.

"Go away," she said half heartedly.

Mal ignored her. "It's going to be okay," she said firmly.

"HOW?" Regina asked in a strangled cry.

Mal conjured a glass of amber liquid and handed it to the Queen. Regina sniffed it. Whiskey. Whiskey to numb the pain caused by the Whiskey Princess. There was poetry in there somewhere. She downed the glass in one, then held it out to be refilled. Her friend obliged, then sat opposite her on a cushion she took from the couch.

"Drink first. Questions later," Mal instructed.

"You don't know how," Regina realised, swallowing her drink and pouring herself another; Mal had poofed the decanter between them.

"Kill some peasants. That always used to cheer you up."

"You're not funny."

"Get another kid. I never much liked the brat anyway. He asked too many questions and he wasn't afraid of me, even when I was a dragon."

"You're SO not funny."

"And he's noisy. He shouts and sings."

"He plays pots like they're drums," Regina said.

Mal cackled. "He's going to give them hell."

"He does have an interesting evil streak. Also," Regina gestured to her head, "he does this to hair."

Mal laughed even more. "They'll be back within a week, _begging _you to take him."

Regina drank more, indulging in the illusion. But in reality, they were big and Henry was small, and if he was bad, they would punish him. Snow was selfish and impatient, and Emma…

"I don't know what to think," Regina sighed. "I don't know what to think about Emma."

"How do you mean?" Maleficent slurred.

"Well, she… It doesn't make sense. She's a lying bitch, she betrayed everything, but… It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?" her friend pressed.

"If she knew Henry was her son, and the whole point was to take him from me, why did she not take him when her parents took her? If all that was an act, why would they not take Henry? And if it wasn't… Well, that makes no sense whatsoever. But… She told me she was unhappy as a child. She told me the White Princess was dead, that it wasn't who she was, but the way she said it… I thought she was angry because she was offended that I thought she was beneath me. In reality, she was hiding a lie. But she seemed very genuine. None of it adds up. Even Snow's schemes are better planned than this."

"So? You're the smart one, what's the answer?"

Regina rolled her eyes, then took another drink. "She's still a lying, scheming bitch of a whore, but… She's not in league with Snow. They took her against her will. As for Henry… I don't know. She said, when she was here, that she didn't want to take him. She said she was sorry. It might have been a lie, but I don't think so."

"And what's your plan?" Maleficent asked.

Regina chugged some whiskey from the decanter.

"RUMPELSTILTSKIN!"

* * *

Emma watched Henry. He was sleeping again, a fitful, agonised sleep. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying and he hadn't eaten anything since leaving Regina. Emma reached out to stroke his hair, but in the end she left her hand hovering above his bed. She caught sight of the leather cuff on her wrist, flexing her fingers instinctively.

"I don't blame them, Henry," she whispered. "It's… They don't understand. They don't understand Regina, they never have. Snow's hurt her, her whole life, and never understood, even though it's so obvious. And they don't understand me because they see how I'm like her, they see how we're opposites, opposites and yet the same. They see my magic and they're desperately afraid. They lived in a land terrorised by magic, they… Everyone fights what they fear. It's natural."

Even as she spoke the justifications, she resented them. They were true. She genuinely believed her parents wanted the best for her. They were just wrong about what the best for her was. They thought it was normality, upper class, privileged normality that would grow into a great and benevolent queen. They thought she should be like them.

"But blood means nothing, Henry. You're my blood, but you're not like me. You're not a liar. You're not a coward. And when you love someone… When _you _love someone, you tell them. I bet you do. Of course you do. You're _good_, Henry, and not the good my parents think they are, but the real good. I'm glad you're not like me, Henry. And I promise you, you will not grow up like I did. You won't be afraid, you won't be miserable, you won't think you deserve to suffer just because of who you are. Who you are is wonderful. It's amazing. No one will ever change it. I wanted to give you your best chance, and I did, you know. Funny thing is, she was my best chance too, and now I've gone and screwed it up for both of us."

Emma's head was in her hands. She was close to tears. She thanked the Gods Henry was still sleeping. She couldn't let him hear this. She raised her eyes to his little form. He was beautiful, but he didn't look like her. He looked like Regina. She laughed, a sharp, humourless sound. But he did, he really did. He had Emma's smile, maybe… And his father's hair.

His _father_.

She thought back to the conversation about Neal. Baelfire. Henry's father. And Rumpelstiltskin's long lost son. Suddenly she jumped up. She was free to roam the palace; she ran full tilt to the library. It was night time now; the hallways were empty, save a few guards who resolutely ignored her. She wondered if they were ashamed. Perhaps they had heard her screams.

She ran her finger along titles, eventually reaching the dust covered tomb she sought.

_Bloode Magick._

She hauled it back to Henry's room. He was still sleeping. She remembered a folk tale, a tale about how to summon the Dark One, about how no matter where he was, he heard it when you called his name. Emma hoped he was bloody listening.

"RUMPELSTILTSKIN!"

* * *

A furious Rumple felt a simultaneous pull. Despite his rage and frustration at the failure of Neverland to produce his kin, he could not help but be fascinated. One call was from Regina Mills, at the Black Castle. It was ANGRY. And very desperate. The other was from Emma Swan, at the White Palace. It was equally desperate. But it had something else… An idea. This Emma wanted to make a deal. A good one. Rumple disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Your Highness, it is my very great pleasure to meet you. May I enquire how you know my name?"

"It is often spoken."

"I suppose you're right. I sense determination-"

"Yeah, yeah, you make deals, right?"

"Indeed I do."

Rumple looked around, wondering why they were in a nursery.

"You aren't going to offer me the child, are you?" he asked, sounding rather bored. "Been there, done that, not interested in going down that particular road again any time soon."

"Not the kid, jeez! What psychos do you deal with? Nah, I just want you to get rid of this."

Emma held out her wrist, showing Rumple the cuff. He grinned.

"You _do _have magic. I did not sense it when you called, but this must be why. That is quite wonderful. And I can remove it. But that would put me in quite a bind with your parents… so what can you do for me to make it worth my while?"

"I can give you what you need to find your son. I already know he's back in this realm. And you can use a hair from his child. A single hair and nothing more, and you make this potion, and it-"

"Yes, yes, I am familiar with the potion. Which would be all very well if HE HAD A CHILD. Which he does not."

Emma inclined her head towards Henry. Rumple raised his eyebrows, but went over to the bed. He reached out with one finger and carefully touched Henry's skin. There was a spark of magic.

"I'll be damned," he breathed. "This boy is my grandson."

"Yeah, one big happy bloomin' family. Do we have a deal?"

Rumple waved his hand. Emma let out a moan of ecstasy as the cuff disappeared. Rumple smiled in wonder at Henry, then plucked a hair, causing the child to wake. By the time Henry had his eyes fully open, though, Rumple had disappeared. Emma grabbed Henry, feeling her magic pulse through her, stronger than ever. She gave herself no time to be afraid. She would make this right.

* * *

There was a pounding on Regina's bedroom door. Regina looked up from her semi-lying position on the couch. Mal stood, only a little unsteadily, and swung the door open.

"Fuck me."

"That's a _bad _word, Auntie Mal."

"HENRY!"

Regina was off the couch in a flash; Henry wriggled away from Emma and charged into his adoptive mother's arms. Regina held him tightly, kissing his hair.

Emma watched the reunion, the flicker of pride in her heart quickly snuffed out by guilt. Because she had lied. She had lied while Regina opened up her soul. She had caused Regina's trust to be betrayed yet again. She had put this family through hell.

She bit her lip. She had to speak. Finally, she had to speak.

"I… I do not expect forgiveness. But you should know that… That you are his mother. And that I meant it."

Regina looked up.

"Meant what?"

"When… When I said I love you."

Regina wished she could pretend the words meant nothing to her now. But as she stared at the desolate girl in front of her, all she wanted to do was pull her into an embrace and tell her she loved her too. She was seconds away from doing so when Maleficent intervened.

"You, Swan, are coming with me," the dragon announced. She grabbed Emma by the scruff of her neck and escorted her from the room.

"Don't worry, I won't kill her," she called over her shoulder to Regina. "I'll get her back to you in time for breakfast."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm sorry about the wait! I hope you find this chapter to your liking. I am on vacation right now, but there's a chance I'll bring you the next chapter soon, and an even greater chance that it will involve sexy times. On a slightly sadder note, I will no longer be posting on ao3. I tried it, it made me miserable, and it's the main reason why I took so long with this chapter. Thank you so much for sticking with me, though! The awesome support I've had from people through this site over the years never fails to cheer me up and (eventually) get me writing again.

* * *

"I missed you, Mamma," Henry said, curled up on Regina's lap.

Regina looked down at the boy she had insisted for so long was not her son. Now, holding him, she knew with absolute certainty that everything about him was family, and she loved him with all her heart. She realised how much being a mother had changed her, and how much she needed it. A single day without Henry and she had become a drunken wreck. She had been a fool to deny what he was to her for so long. She vowed never to make that mistake again. Love was never supposed to be stopped.

"I missed you too, my love," Regina said softly.

"Why did they take me?"Henry asked.

Regina wondered how to answer. She did not know, entirely. She assumed they had discovered his biological parentage, and had wanted to take him as their own, as their property. But she still did not know where Emma fit in, and she did not feel ready to explain to Henry the nature of all the complicated relationships of those around him.

"I do not believe they meant you any harm," Regina said eventually. "Did anything bad happen when you were there?"

Henry shook his head. "But… Emma was crying."

"She will be alright now," Regina said, sincerely hoping that this was true.

"Are you angry with her?"

Again, Regina had to think before she replied. She had assumed the answer would be yes, and she would simply be deciding whether or not to put it so openly to Henry, but in fact, she was far from sure she was angry at all. Where there ought to be anger, her heart was filled with relief and love, not only for Henry, but for Emma as well.

"Not exactly," the Queen said slowly. "Perhaps I should be, but I do not think anything that happened to you was her fault, and while she did wrong, I think I understand why. And it is not as if I have never made any mistakes."

"So… Is she still going to live with us?" Henry sounded a mixture of nervous and hopeful.

"Would you like that?"

"You'll still be my Mamma?"

"Always."

"Then yes, I would."

Regina wondered if Henry would get what he wanted. She had no idea if Emma even wanted to live with them. When it came to Emma, she had very little idea of anything at all.

* * *

Emma followed Maleficent through the castle, imagining ever more painful ways that the dragon-woman might kill her. There was no use in running; she would be caught in seconds, and punished even more harshly. She saw little point in defending herself, either. She had very little defence. Yes, she was not responsible for her parents and their cruel, selfish actions, but she was responsible for herself, and she had lied, even when she could have confessed everything. She had invaded Regina's life, her family, her home, her heart, and she had no excuse other than love. Love which would never be believed, because how could a person be truly in love if they had never even been honest with the object of their affection?

At least she had done the right thing now. She had brought Henry back to his real family. He would be safe and happy, and Regina would be too. Emma let out a sigh. Regina would never love her. It was impossible. Even if she had been honest, it could never have worked. And now, Emma knew she couldn't be trusted. All she had to look forward to was her execution; all she could dare to hope for was that it would be quick.

Maleficent opened the door to a drawing room and led the way to a pair of armchairs. Emma looked at them suspiciously. Mal poured two glasses of whiskey and settled comfortably into one chair while motioning for Emma to take the other.

Emma picked up her glass and sipped. It was good. Was this some kind of final meal?

"I don't understand," Emma said, trying to sound confident.

"For heaven's sake, relax, would you? You look like you're being escorted to the gallows."

"And I'm not?"

Mal laughed loudly. "While I think you richly deserve severe punishment, I have a feeling the queen would never forgive me if I harmed so much as a hair on your pretty little head. No one is going to hurt you, princess. I just thought it fitting to give Regina some time alone with her son."

"Oh."Emma could think of nothing else to say.

"Your parents are revolting creatures," Mal commented. "I saw the cuff. How did you remove it, if I may ask?"

"I enlisted the help of a powerful sorcerer."

"Indeed? And how did you pay this sorcerer?" Mal couldn't help being rather impressed.

"I had something he wanted. It cost me almost nothing."

"My, my, you do seem full of surprises. Well, good for you. I hope you are as adept at dealing with dark witches as you are dark wizards. It is entirely possible she did not order you to be executed because she wishes to savour the pleasure of killing you herself."

"I would understand,"Emma said sadly.

"That's all you have to say for yourself?"

"I lied to her. What defence could I have?"

"I may have misheard you, but I could have sworn I have heard you declare your love for her. Twice. Does that not motivate you a little to avoid dying at her hand?"

"Of course! But it was all my fault, everything… I only wanted to make her happy, I loved every second I spent with her, and I meant everything, all my actions… I lied about my parents, but I never lied about who I was, who I am. She is the first person I've met where I didn't have to play a role; with her I could truly be myself, and I was myself, the whole time. I know someone like her could never love someone like me, I know it is foolish to even dream of such a thing, but she is all that I have ever dreamed of and more, and I love her with all my heart."

"So it would seem… Well, I think I have heard enough. I will tell her where you are, and help her put Henry to bed. Stay here, so that she may decide if and when she wishes to see you. I will have some food sent up, and there is a bedchamber through that door if you are tired."

Emma nodded. She had no choice. She could hardly believe her luck. There was not much chance, but there was _a _chance, and it was far more than she had hoped for. She leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes, and tried to formulate something to say to Regina which would adequately explain her feelings. She failed.

* * *

Regina stood outside the door of the room she knew Emma was in. Hand hovering above the door handle, she bit her lip, smoothed down her dress, mentally evaluated her hair, then took a slow, shuddering breath. The storm had ended. The castle felt eerily calm. It was almost as if nothing had happened. But Regina would never forget the last 24 hours, even if she could forgive them.

She twisted the handle and opened the door. Emma jumped and nearly fell out of her seat; Regina tried not to laugh.

And then they just stared at each other. Emma stood, wanting to be respectful, but then she froze, her eyes locked with Regina's, her voice trapped in her throat. She waited for Regina to speak, to cry, to yell, to order her execution, to banish her from the castle, but Regina said nothing, not a word, so they stood in silence, their hearts racing to an unknown destination.

Emma could take it no longer.

"Say something," she begged.

She tore her eyes from Regina, finally taking in the Queen's beautiful outfit. Regina wore a black dress, far more simple than her usual attire, and for once her hair was down in freshly washed waves around her shoulders. She had no make-up on, she had stripped herself of all her usual masking. She was just herself, wide eyed, hurt, and open. Emma realised she was still dressed in a gown chosen by her parents, pink and vile and tattered from her resistance and escape. Her hair was tangled and matted, she was in dire need of a bath, and if Regina was cleanliness, she was scum.

Regina took a step forward, and against all her better judgement, gripped her ragged princess by the shoulders, pulled her close, and kissed her soundly. Emma gasped into Regina's mouth. Of all the possible scenarios, she had not been expecting that. She kissed back for all she was worth, wanting the moment to last forever, taking whatever she could before Regina came to her senses and realised she hated Emma.

They broke apart after several minutes, red faced and breathless, then went back to staring, this time lustfully.

"We should talk," Emma said with great reluctance.

Regina sighed, then nodded. "Is there anything you would particularly like to say?" she enquired.

"Only that… Henry really, truly, is your son. I gave birth to him, but he's yours. I have no intention of taking him from you, and if Snow or David try anything, I'll lay down my life to stop them."

Regina ignored the promised sacrifice. "What about his father?"

Emma took a deep breath. "I don't suppose you know who Baelfire is-"

The slap stung in Emma's cheek, but Regina looked more shocked than she was.

"I am so sorry, I did not mean to-" Regina moved in to examine the cheek. "Please forgive me. Are you okay?"

Emma logged the reaction in her mind as something to think about later. "I'm fine, I promise. Don't worry about it, I understand completely. And it's far less than I deserve."

Regina bit her lip.

"I didn't know who he was, when I met him. And I never loved him. It was just… I don't know, really. And then I got pregnant and I had nothing and no one and I knew I couldn't be a mother, not then, and I saw a royal carriage and it was like fate. I never dreamed he'd end up with you, though. I thought a working family would take him, that something good would be arranged, but never the Queen… I swear to you, I didn't know he was here when I found you in the tavern, and even when I met him I wasn't sure."

"Okay," Regina said softly, interrupting the frenzied rush of Emma's speech. "It's okay, I believe you."

"I'm so sorry."

"I know," Regina realised. "And I forgive you. I know what it's like to feel you have to hide your true self. I have done just that for most of my life. It is only with Henry that I finally began to learn how to be myself, how to be honest with myself. After Daniel, I was sure I would never love again, but I love Henry with all my heart, and I…" Regina paused, not quite able to say how she felt so quickly. "I am glad you are returned to me, too," she said in the end.

Emma smiled so widely Regina thought her heart might break. It was so beautiful, so hopeful… Emma was a liar. Maybe she was even a villain. But Regina was a villain too, and she was beginning to hope that even villains might have a chance at happy endings.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm back! Enjoy, and please review, dearies! M rating in full (positive) force, though BRIEF TW for passing reference to abuse.

BREAK

_Emma was a liar. Maybe she was even a villain. But Regina was a villain too, and she was beginning to hope that even villains might have a chance at happy endings. _

Caught by Emma's smile, Regina felt her own mouth mimic it. There was so much to be said, but at the same time, there was nothing at all. Regina looked at Emma, standing in the tatters of a life the princess had never wanted anyway. She reached out for Emma's hand; Emma gave it. Then she gently turned Emma around and began to unfasten the dress.

Regina was slow, soft with every touch. Emma had never felt so precious. The dress fell to the floor; Emma stepped out of it. Her once-white undergarments gave both women more insight into the appalling way Emma had been treated at "home". With a flick of her wrist and still without a word, Regina transported them to her bathroom and guided a magically naked Emma into a bath of warm water.

Emma gasped as the water touched her dirty, tired skin. Still dressed, Regina followed Emma into the bath and began to wash her, moving carefully and continuously until all visible traces of what Emma had endured were washed away.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Regina asked. They were not face to face: her back leant on the side of the pool-like bath and Emma's back rested on her. Emma stood straighter, but did not turn around.

"No," Emma said softly.

Regina nodded as Emma turned around. Emma transported them this time, to Regina's bedchamber. The room held many memories, some of which could not help but make Regina's cheeks flush. Emma smiled.

"Don't worry about everything," she encouraged. "I've known they were idiots for years. I also know that I got away from them, just like I did before, and that they cannot make me ashamed of what I am. Who I am. And nothing and no one can stop me loving you, Regina. So I invite you, not as your employee, but as your passionate, desperate lover, what would you have me do?"

In the morning, Regina would not be satisfied by such a swift dismissal of the crimes of Emma's parents, but for now, they were the last thing either woman wanted to think about, and Regina could resist her lust no longer.

"Kiss me," she breathed. Her dress dissolved into a purple mist as Emma's mouth met hers. Emma wondered briefly if she had dissolved her underwear too, or if she had not been wearing any to start with.

There was a new level to Emma's kisses, for now she held nothing back. With no secrets, no fears of discovery, she could let go of her mind entirely, and let her heart rule her body. Regina parted her lips invitingly; Emma eagerly accepted the invitation as her hands explored newly bared skin. Regina felt her abdomen light up with anticipation as Emma's skilled fingers caressed her body.

They pulled each other closer, moving together in a strengthening rhythm as sparks seemed to fly between them. They kissed as if on borrowed time, because it was time they never thought they would have. Emma was in love, something she had not thought possible, not after the horrific example of true love in her parents. And Regina was feeling things she had never thought she would feel again, as well as things she had never experienced at all.

As the kiss deepened, their touches became more and more frenzied. They pulled harder, held tighter, fingernails dragged against skin and teeth caught on lips, then necks, then lower. Emma pushed Regina to the edge of the bed; Regina sat as her knees were parted; she gasped as Emma brushed past her now aching core and up to lean over her, kneading her breasts with strong hands, rolling her nipples. Emma leaned lower, taking another kiss, meeting Regina's eyes, huge and dark with desire.

"I missed you," Emma said softly, smiling at the hunger she found in Regina. After one more kiss to swollen lips, Emma moved across Regina's jaw, then down to the sensitive area at the base of her neck. She echoed the motion of her mouth and tongue with her lower body, pressing against Regina, her stomach sliding against copious amounts of wetness.

"I missed you too," Regina said, though it was all too obvious. She reached for whatever she could, her hands eventually resting in Emma's hair, half stroking, half trying to pull Emma lower. Emma did not tease for too long; she hoped with all her heart that there would be plenty of time for that in nights to come.

She trailed kisses over Regina's breasts, ribs, and stomach. Regina inhaled sharply as hands moved from her sides to her inner thighs, spreading her legs further. She arched her back as Emma's tongue made its first sweep of her sex. Emma savoured the taste, licking her lips. Regina wanted to scream; Emma's head was just out of reach, and she was seconds from touching herself to relieve the building pressure that was only just heavenly rather than painful.

Emma smiled, knowing exactly what she was doing. She pressed back in, her tongue still slow, working around and towards Regina's clit. Regina exploded in seconds, shattering over Emma as she was guided through a violent orgasm.

When she had gathered herself enough to move, she sat up, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Thank you for coming back to me," she said, smiling, slightly embarrassed as she noticed a streak of her essence still glistening on Emma's cheek.

"Thank you for taking me back," Emma replied, following Regina's eyes and wiping the streak away with a different kind of smile.

"But you speak too soon," Regina said, a twinkle in her wet eyes. "For I have yet to take you, Emma Swan."

Emma stood, holding her hands out at her sides.

"You're right. So what are you waiting for, Regina?"

At the use of her name, Regina rose to her feet, copying Emma's position, entwining their fingers.

"I…" It was on the tip of her tongue, but still she could not say it. She resolved to show it, instead.

She turned them until their earlier positions were reversed, though Emma remained standing. Then, after a long kiss as she enjoyed the taste of herself in Emma's mouth, Regina dropped to her knees. She moved to separate their hands but Emma held on, keeping them on a level despite what she thought Regina was trying to say. Regina adapted, in a way relishing the idea of putting her newfound oral abilities to the test.

She took less time than Emma, finding the way inside with her tongue and collecting the unique taste she was hoping to become very used to. She kissed Emma's sex with all the reverence her princess deserved, humming with pleasure as she felt Emma's body wind tighter and tighter.

Emma let out a series of curses and moans as Regina experimented with wide circular movements that zeroed in until she was sucking Emma's throbbing center right into her mouth.

Emma came with a cry that might have woken the whole castle if Regina's room had not been soundproofed, and Regina instinctively maintained pressure, eliciting further shouts of pleasure, and a rare rush of liquid that Emma blamed on the relief of honesty.

BREAK

They continued their lovemaking late into the night, until Emma fell sound asleep. Regina watched the blonde's chest rise and fall and tried again to whisper what she was burning to say.

_I love you_.

But the words would not form. She stroked Emma's hair and wondered when the bubble would burst. For it had to burst. There was no way this could last, there was no way she could be happy.

She lay back in the bed, closing her eyes, but she did not sleep. She found herself thinking back to the night twenty two years ago, when she had made the first good decision of her adult life. Henry was Rumple's grandson. That was a mess she did not look forward to being tangled up in, though with Emma beside her, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

Emma beside her. Wouldn't that be nice. Emma stirred, her hand reaching blindly across the bed. Regina took it, stroking the fingers with her own.

"I love you," Regina said absentmindedly, her voice lifting a little with surprise as she realised what she had just done, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I love you too," Emma mumbled.

A pulse of golden energy burst from Regina's heart, spreading out through the room, through the castle, through the forest. Emma's eyes sprang open and she sat up and stared at Regina. Regina stared back, wide eyed.

"I think," she said, deadly quiet, "that we just broke a curse."

"You love me," Emma stated, a bemused grin forming on her face.

Regina attempted a look of nonchalance. "So it would seem."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Give me love please? On twitter I'm at galsbeingpals and I love friends. Your feedback is always appreciated, thank you!

BREAK

Regina contemplated the chaotic mass of blonde hair that seemed to be spread over most of the bed. She blew a few strands of it out of her mouth, chuckling at Emma's sleep persona, which was even less put together than her wakeful one. She thought back to the events of the night. She didn't think she'd ever felt so close to another person. Physically, yes, but also… It was as if their very souls were connected. As if their hearts were bound, as if when Emma looked into her eyes she not only saw her soul, but devoured it.

_Love is weakness_. The mantra had been instilled in her since childhood, and she thought of it as she contemplated her confession. A smile broke across her face. She didn't care. Love might be weakness, but with Emma, it felt a lot more like strength. And now the curse was broken. She was human again.

"Bet you're glad," came a murmur from somewhere below her breasts.

"I did not know you were awake, dear. Glad about what?"

"That I'm a Princess. Worthy of you after all."

Regina stroked Emma's hair, brushing it out of the blonde's bleary eyes.

"I don't care what you are, as long as you want to be mine," Regina said. Emma grinned.

"Good answer," she mumbled. "Was just testing you."

Emma snuggled closer, a far more wakeful, pointed snuggling.

"Much as I would enjoy it, I fear-"

Slightly before his cue, Henry charged into the room.

"MAMA!"

Regina laughed; Emma hauled herself up the bed and slumped on her back, trying not to look dejected. Henry stopped at the foot of the bed.

"Mama, _Miss Swan_ is in your bed."

"I am aware of that, my love."

Henry paused, thinking. He took a step forward, reaching out with a tiny hand and touching the sheet.

"May I get in too?" Henry asked.

Emma blushed. Regina pulled the sheet around them, maintaining at least a semblance of decency, and nodded.

"You may."

Henry bounced happily into the bed. He gave Emma a look, narrowing his eyes, then flopped on top of Regina and wrapped his arms around her.

"She likes cuddles," he told Emma. "She pretends she doesn't, but really they're her favourite."

Emma bopped his nose. "Thanks for the tip. I'll remember it."

"Miss Swan?"

"You can call me Emma, you know. But what's up, Henry?"

Regina listened to the conversation, finding it highly entertaining, and somehow, not at all threatening. Emma was Henry's biological mother, but even if she hadn't been, Regina would have wanted them to be friends.

"Emma?" Henry asked with great feeling.

"Yes, Henry?" Emma responded in kind.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

Emma held in her laughter. Regina didn't help; she giggled behind her son.

"Pancakes?"

Henry considered this.

"And after we eat the pancakes, what should we do today?"

Emma thought about it. She was fairly sure she was being tested.

"Well, I like the stables. Perhaps we should take a walk there, and see the horses."

"Hm… What else?"

Emma realised she was going to have to up her game.

"There have to be games," she said firmly. "We could play at… Dragons?"

Regina winked. It was a good answer. Henry smiled widely and turned to the Queen.

"She can stay," he said, sliding into the middle of the bed.

"Emma?"

Emma had a feeling she was going to have to get used to this.

"Yes, Henry?"

"Where's your nightshirt?"

"Uhm…"

"We forgot them," Regina said. "We went to sleep in such a hurry, we were so tired, that we didn't put them on."

Henry turned to her. "That's silly. You're silly, Mama."

He poked her cheek.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Henry?"

"How many pancakes can you eat?"

"Altogether in my life, or in one sitting?"

"For breakfast, of course."

"Right. I suppose… Three?"

"THREE? That's NOTHING!" Henry exclaimed.

"What about you, Emma?" Henry asked. Emma looked down at her stomach.

"I'm pretty hungry… I reckon, ten?"

Henry shook his head despairingly. "That is preposterous," he said.

Emma looked over at Regina. "Preposterous?" she mouthed. Regina grinned.

"He hears me working," she replied audibly.

"Preposterous," Henry repeated, proud of the word.

"How many pancakes can you eat, Henry?" Emma asked.

"A hundred. At _least_."

Regina held up one finger behind Henry's back. Emma giggled.

"What are you laughing at, Emma?"

"Your Mama. She's funny."

Henry rolled to look at Regina.

"Yes. She is. But you shouldn't call her funny."

"Oh, why?"

"Because she's the _Queen_. You should call her…"

"Wonderful? Excellent? Exalted?" Regina suggested. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Lazy! She's still in bed!" Henry yelled, jumping away before either woman could catch him. He scurried from the room as abruptly as he had entered.

Emma gave herself a little shake as she watched Regina get out of bed and slowly put on a silk robe.

"Does it mean anything?" she asked suddenly.

"Does what mean anything?" Regina asked.

"The curse that broke. What _was _it?"

Regina pointed to herself. "It was the reason I did not age, the reason I was cold, the reason my life was empty... Only love would break it. Henry started, I think. But only true love could lift it entirely."

Emma did not seem at all surprised that she and Regina shared true love.

"Will there be any repercussions now that we've broken it?"

Regina ran a hand through her tousled hair. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "I would like to think that everything will be better, now. The curse is lifted, we can be happy… But I fear, especially considering the complexities of our family," Emma's heart fluttered at the word 'our', "we will have more to deal with. I plan to ask Maleficent to remain nearby, just in case. And I hope you do not mind that I am reluctant to let you or Henry far out of my sight."

"That sounds good… What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you feel?"

Regina's expression blossomed into a beautiful smile. She walked around to Emma's side of the bed and kissed the blonde gently on the lips.

"I feel… _happy_."

It was such a simple word, but to Regina, it meant everything. She had never believed happiness was possible for her, but with Emma and Henry, with her family, she felt so light she thought she might fly, so free from fear and misery…

"Good," Emma said. "And for what it's worth, even though I wasn't cursed… I feel pretty damn awesome right now, too."

She got out of bed, enjoying Regina's hungry gaze as she padded through the room looking (not very hard) for something to wear.

"One day," she said from inside the closet, "you're going to have to tell me how you came to be cursed. And also who the hell cursed you."

"It will not take long to tell you now. To the latter, your first guess is almost certain to be correct. And to the former, because I crossed him."

Emma processed the information, then burst out of the closet dressed in a loose shirt (and nothing else).

"Wait! The night we met!"

Regina thought back to it. "What about it?"

"That's what you were talking about. You said something about it being… The anniversary of everything you'd fought for. And you talked about someone dying a year later, making it all for nothing."

"Ah. That _is _a longer story. But yes, I was talking about the curse, in part."

"And it was-"

"Don't say his name. He hears it."

"I wasn't going to," Emma whined teasingly.

"Sorry," Regina said. "One cannot be too careful. Considering."

"Right! Jeez. Still. Maybe he'll be okay with it. Considering we're all family."

Regina made a face. "Do not remind me of my family's connection with that vile creature."

Emma took her hand, suddenly serious.

"Don't worry," Emma whispered. "It's going to be okay."

Regina smiled. "I know," she said softly. "We will make it so."


	15. Chapter 15

Emma wondered if this was what heaven felt like. Stuffed with pancakes, pretending to be a dragon, giggling with the most adorable child in the world and his arguably even more adorable mother, she could barely remember the terrors of her parents.

She and Regina were lying on the nursery floor, Regina still in her robe and Emma in a loose shirt and underwear, while Henry scampered around them, dodging their arms as they reached for him and ducking under surges of pretend dragon fire (heatless, but with very real looking flames - magic could be fun sometimes).

"Do you suppose this is merely the calm before the storm?" Regina asked quietly.

Emma was surprised that the Queen had been worrying. Regina wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything.

"It's going to be okay," she said, pulling Henry towards her for a hug and a tickle. He cackled, then wriggled free in search of some pillows to pelt her with. "They… They'll come around."

Even as she said it, she knew it was a lie. Her parents were not evil, and she believed they truly wanted what they thought was best for her, but they were foolish and controlling and small minded, and she didn't think they would ever accept Regina as her true love.

"Do not lie to protect me, love," Regina said quietly. "I deserve their hatred-"

"No! No, you don't!"

"Emma, I," Regina checked to make sure Henry was out of earshot, "I caused the deaths of so many. I caused the death of Snow's father, your grandfather."

Emma pressed her mouth into a thin line. "He deserved it," she said through gritted teeth. She knew that was simplistic, but it was also what she thought. She could consider the complexities of it later, but she knew Regina had been forced into a marriage with a man three times her age, and she knew Regina was still traumatised by what had been done to her, what she had had to do, within that marriage.

"Regardless, their reluctance to forgive me is entirely understandable."

"And idiotic. You're my true love. They of all people should realise how impossible it is to keep true loves apart."

"Hypocrisy is the pride of the White Kingdom."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Touche."

"But they love you, Emma. I know that they do. They wouldn't go to all this trouble if they didn't."

Henry returned to the women, attempting to tug them up from the floor.

"Stop talking, it's boring," he told them.

"Do not be rude, Henry," Regina chided.

"Sorry," the boy mumbled. "Can we go outside now?"

"Can we go outside…" Regina prompted.

"Please!"

"Very well. Emma and I must dress. We will return in five minutes. Find your boots!"

Emma followed Regina back to the bedchamber.

"If they really loved me, they would not try to change me."

Regina thought about the statement. "On the contrary. I believe the people we love are the people we most want to change. We want to pull them closer, we want them to be like us. We cannot help loving them, but that does not mean some things about them are not difficult to accept."

"I don't want to change you," Emma said stubbornly.

Regina smiled. "And I do not want to change you, either. But I am sure you are aware that our kind of love is extremely rare."

"Do you want to change Henry?" Emma asked.

There was a pause. "I love who he is, exactly as he is. But if I could change something to keep him safer - if I could make him bigger and stronger, perhaps even magical, I cannot deny that I would be tempted."

Emma pulled on some riding pants rather more aggressively than necessary. "I want to say I wouldn't. I want to say you're wrong, that real love is purer than that… But I know deep down that you're right. Even if you are a cynical witch."

Regina laughed. "Accepting people are not perfect can be something of a relief, once you get used to it."

"They tortured me," Emma whispered. "They tied me down and crippled me, they cut me from my magic."

Suddenly Regina's arms were around her, holding her close as soft kisses were pressed to her neck.

"And if you did not love them, I would kill them for it in a heartbeat," Regina growled as she pulled back.

There was a knock on the door. Regina brushed non-existent tears from Emma's cheeks, touched a kiss to each one, then waved the door open.

"It's been _way _more than five minutes," Henry declared, tugging his companion in behind him. Maleficent seemed very amused by the situation - but when did she not?

"The young Prince tells me you are going to the stables," she said. "But if the two of you desire some time alone, I think he would be amenable to going with me?"

"Will you turn into a dragon?" Henry asked.

Maleficent grinned. "Aren't you afraid?"

Henry shook his head gleefully. Regina glared at the wicked glint in Maleficent's eye.

"Come along Henry," Mal said. "Perhaps your mothers will join us later."

She led the boy out of the room, leaving Emma and Regina unsure as to how the situation had been taken charge of so easily.

Regina gave herself a shake. "She's always been that way. It used to be what I liked about her."

"Liked as in…" Emma began to ask.

Regina smirked. "Jealous?"

"Not in the slightest," Emma lied, diving in for a wild, passionate kiss.

BREAK

"Maybe I should talk to them before they declare a full on war," Emma mused.

"Please tell me you were not thinking about _that _for the last hour!"

They were sprawled across the bed, a tangle of naked limbs bared to the warm sunlight streaming in through the windows.

"I wasn't," Emma assured her.

Regina watched dust particles dance and twinkle in the light. "I do not want them to get their hands on you again. How do you know they will not restrain you, like they did last time?"

"Just now you were telling me they loved me!"

"And I believe that, truly I do. But that does not mean they will not hurt you."

"Do you have any other ideas? Because I was there. I got away, but they aren't about to let this go."

Regina did not speak for several minutes. Emma was right, of course. Snow and David would not let this go, but neither kingdom deserved a war. Hundreds, even thousands, of innocent people could die, and Regina could not bear to have their blood on her hands. She knew what she had to do. She also knew that Emma would never allow it. So she did not speak. Instead, she leaned in for another kiss.

Emma could tell it meant something. It felt wrong, it was too desperate, too desolate-

"No!"

"Emma, it is the only way."

Emma sobbed bitterly as she clung to the Queen.

"You can't," she gasped. "They will-"

"They will treat me fairly. And they will never harm you or Henry again. Maleficent will be here to protect you, you will live long and happy lives."

"You know that's not possible. You know neither of us can be happy without you."

"Yes, you can."

"Regina, they will execute you!"

"There will be a trial. Perhaps they will show mercy."

"And let you rot in prison for the rest of your life?"

"At least I will know that you are safe. To my last breath, I will love you, Emma Swan, and no matter where I take it, I will know that I protected you. I must do this."

"No! I won't let you, I'll stop you, I'll…"

Regina smiled ruefully. "Tie me down and restrain my magic?"

"That was low."

"I know. I am sorry, my love. But I see no other way to stop them. They are not after you. It is me they want, it is me they wish to harm. I will go to them and offer my surrender on the condition that they leave you and Henry be. They may demand visitation - perhaps once a year? That would not be too bad. Your mother can be quite amusing, when she tries."

"I can't believe you're talking about me visiting my parents with your son after they've _killed _you."

"That is not a certainty."

"When will you go?"

"Tonight."

Emma stood from the bed.

"There has to be another way!"

Regina followed her, reaching for her, gently taking her hands.

"There is not. Emma, I… I have lived a long life. It was cursed, but it was there. I thought I was doomed to an eternity of loneliness and suffering. But then you brought me Henry and I discovered what it felt like to feel _good_. And then _you _were here and you reminded me how much fun, how happy and joyful I could be. You allowed me to feel true love. I am luckier than most. But I have done a great many bad things, and now I must pay the price."

"Regina, you have paid it. You have suffered. There is no more for you to pay."

"I am putting you in danger, Emma. You, Henry, my entire kingdom. Your parents will be planning their attack as we speak. I cannot allow that to happen. I must go to them, I must surrender myself, and I must let them punish me as they see fit. I broke the laws of their kingdom, I wronged them numerous times. The only way to stop them, and to keep you safe, is by giving myself to them."

"You don't owe them a thing! We should fight, we should fight their damn war, and we'll win! We have magic on our side, they'd be no match!"

"Perhaps not. But how many innocents would die? How would we go on, afterwards, knowing our love was built upon blood? And what of Snow and David? Would we kill them? Imprison them? Perhaps they could live in the dungeon beneath us as we tortured them with our happiness. Or perhaps you could watch as I ripped out their hearts." Regina spoke with the gentle wisdom of someone who knew she was right.

She ran her fingers through Emma's hair. Now that she knew what she had to do, she felt strangely comfortable with it. She had always hated the idea of death, but dying for love seemed… Noble. She would go to trial, she would take responsibility for her crimes, and she would suffer the consequences. And Emma, Emma would be safe.

Emma folded into Regina's arms.

"I only just found you. How can I let you go?"

"Because it is the right thing to do, and because you, Emma Swan, are good."

Emma looked Regina in the eye. "You're better. I would never have the courage to do what you want to."

"Liar," Regina told her, punctuating it with a kiss.

"Evil Queen."

"Whore."

"Witch."

"Princess."

"Ouch, too far."

They laughed, but it was dry, hollow laughter that left them feeling cold. They climbed back into bed, no longer feeling the warmth of the sun, and snuggled under the blankets together until they heard Henry coming back inside.

"What will you tell him?" Emma whispered.

"That I am going on a trip to ensure the safety of the kingdom, and that his other mother, and Mal, will keep him safe until my return."

"And when he asks when that will be?"

"I will tell the truth - I do not know."

BREAK

A/N: So, it's been a while… Thanks for reading! There should be another chapter soon, this is the home stretch, so to speak. Please review, you can inspire me to continue.


	16. Chapter 16

For the first time, the castle seemed cold. Empty, too, though only one of the dozens of residents was missing. And dark, though the daylight still shone through the windows, and there was an abundance of candles and torches to be lit as soon as night fell. Emma clutched the small, sleeping boy to her side and wondered if she would ever feel as she should.

_You are his mother, Emma._

Her footsteps echoed in the desolate building. Regina would be approaching the border by now. Perhaps she had already reached it, perhaps the guards had already seized her. They would trap her in chains, they would restrain her, ripping at her soul as they kept her from her magic. Visions of torture, punishment, and terrible pain swirled in Emma's mind as she walked.

Walked, and walked. The boy liked movement. Henry. Henry, her Henry, her named and beautiful child.

"It's okay, kid," Emma whispered. "It's gonna be okay."

She did not believe the lie, but maybe he would. She rubbed circles on his back as she had seen Regina do, and wondered how often he needed to eat.

This was her fault. Emma's. It was her family, her PARENTS, that were causing this. She should never have left them, if she had stayed with them as a child she would have suffered but she would have grown into a queen, a good queen, and perhaps one day she would have met Regina...

Bullshit, her sanity reasoned. She would have gone crazy. There would have been nothing good left in her. She would have ended up more evil than Regina at her worst, with no love in her heart to save her.

But she should have gone back. Henry was safe, she'd had to bring him. But Regina had not had to leave. The queen was right, there could not be a war. Nothing good could be built upon the blood of innocents. But Emma could have gone to her parents.

_"And then what? Do you truly believe they would stop? That they would leave me to rule my kingdom, that they would even allow me to see our son, let alone keep him? Emma, you are not a fool. I know you are brave, I know you are strong, and I know that you care for me, but it is me that they despise. It is me they want to keep you, and Henry, from. You going to them will only cause you more pain - and so help me, I would send my entire kingdom to their deaths to save you from that pain, Emma Swan. Every last man, woman, and child. I am not proud of that, but you must believe me, the only way to avoid war is for me to surrender myself."_

Why did she always have to be right? So brutal and honest and full of the raw, vicious love that both terrified and thrilled Emma. The worst part was, they had been so CLOSE. So close to their happy ending, so close to perfection. Emma had fixed it, she'd figured it out, she'd solved everything with Rumple, she'd escaped with Henry, she'd gotten back to Regina and made things right with her and THEY WERE IN LOVE, goddammit, they were in love. She loved Regina, Regina loved her, they had the most amazing, hilarious, wonderful child, they were a fucking family. She, Emma Swan, had a family. Why couldn't it have ended there? Or started there, or just stayed there?

Emma kicked a door. This _sucked_. The lump in her throat swelled and ached and she began to cry, even louder than Henry did when he woke up. They cried together, for their idiotic queen, who had gone to save them.

Emma went into the bedroom, unsure what she was looking for. She found it on the balcony; the sun was setting. Birds screeched, wolves howled, and Henry stopped wailing to watch as blood slowly darkened and drained from the sky, leaving it a bruise like purple that faded to black.

"Where's Mama?"

"Gone."

"When's she coming back?"

"I dunno, kid."

"Is it soon?"

"Sure, soon."

"Before bedtime?"

"No, kid. Not before bedtime."

"For breakfast?"

"No, not for breakfast either."

His bottom lip trembled ominously. Emma began to hum. It was the song she'd heard through the door, when she'd known nothing, when it had all just been beginning and everything was glowing and fresh. She hummed as Regina had, somehow happy and sad at the same time. She hummed the lullaby over and over, carrying Henry to bed, changing him into his nightshirt, tucking him under the covers. He was exhausted. Finally she stopped, sure he was sleeping, but as she moved to leave he stirred.

"Stay," he mumbled.

Emma kicked off her boots and climbed into his bed, wrapping his tiny body in her arms. She didn't want to be alone either.

BREAK

EARLIER THAT DAY

"We don't even know that they're coming."

It was a stupid protest, and Emma didn't even voice it. Because they did know. Of course her parents were coming. They had restrained and tortured her already, they did not care that this was what she wanted. Oh, they were coming, and they were probably bringing an army.

Which was why Regina had to go now. Tonight. Immediately. But…

Regina thought about it. Everything. The last weeks - and it had just been weeks. She thought about Emma, coming back to her and bringing something Regina had not even thought possible.

Love.

And then it had happened so fast. The bath. The bed. Everything seemed to come back to the bed. And she should have been thinking then, she should have left, then, but then there had been Emma, Emma, everywhere, and Regina had needed her.

Regina still needed her.

"I love you."

It ached.

Emma stood up; she had been sitting on the end of the bed, picking her nails like a commoner.

"I know."

Regina was still, waiting. She had perfected the art of outer calm, no matter the turmoil she felt inside. Emma's eyes burned, they were so many colours and Regina was struck by the desire to memorise every single one. She wanted to picture those eyes as the arrow pierced her heart - that would be the way, she knew, somehow.

"Forgive me," Regina breathed, and she did not mean for what she was about to do.

Emma considered. She knew what Regina had done. She knew the pain she had caused, the violence, the suffering.

"I would have done worse," she said.

"Liar."

"No. Not to you."

"You should forgive them, too."

"Why? They are taking you from me."

"I am going willingly."

"To save your people."

"And because it is right."

Tears trickled down Emma's cheeks. "Now is not the time to get all romantic about your redemption. Who wants to love a hero, really?"

"Everyone?"

"Not me."

"Tough shit."

"Touche."

Their mouths were inches apart.

"Is this it?" Emma breathed. "Is this all we get?"

"It's already more than I ever thought possible," Regina said, and it was only then that she was sure she didn't wish they'd never met.

"I love you." Emma cried bitterly, for she was _bitter_. She despised her parents, her lineage, her entire kingdom.

Regina kissed her until she was sweet.

They tore at each other's clothes, using everything from magic to fingernails until every stitch was on the floor, and then they tore at each other with desperate, gentle hands.

The thing about fucking for the last time is that it can never be enough. Regina lay exhausted in the vice grip of Emma's embrace, resigning herself to this realisation. It interested her that the majority of their relationship had been formed in this bed. They had learned everything about each other, first physically, and then deeper. Emma kissed her hair. Regina shifted, reluctant to move but nearing uncomfortable from being held so tightly. Emma loosened her arms.

"Are you leaving?" she asked quietly.

Regina thought about a girl in a tattered pink dress.

"Not yet. But soon."

"Stay the night?"

It was early afternoon.

"If I stay the night, I will never leave."

Emma thought about everything she had struggled through. A palatial castle and an adorable child were heaven in comparison. Her future was bright.

But without Regina, it was empty.

"For Henry," Emma whispered. It seemed an awful weight for a three year old.

"There is no other way."

"I wish I could be the one to die for you," Emma said. She felt foolish, as if she couldn't understand, as if Regina ought to be insulted.

Regina wasn't. "I would wish it, too. I am sorry, Emma, that it is this way. I am so sorry that I must do this to you."

She slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. Emma cried openly, but it seemed the Queen remained unwilling to let her watch. She emerged minutes later, fully dressed in elaborate, evil black.

"Like when we met," Emma said, pulling on her pants and shirt from earlier.

"It seemed appropriate."

Emma threw her arms around Regina and her regalia.

"My heart is with you," Regina whispered, tangling her fingers in messy blonde hair.

"And mine with you," Emma replied.

"Close your eyes."

Emma was surprised, but did as commanded.

"I hear Henry. I'll catch him on my way out."

Emma opened her mouth to speak but she felt a finger on her lips.

"Quiet now, love."

A silent pause.

"Did you hear me?"

Emma shook her head.

"Do you smell me?"

Another shake, a tiny smile.

"Keep your eyes closed. Do you feel me with you?"

Emma nodded.

"Feel me, Emma. Whenever you close your eyes."

Regina ghosted a kiss to Emma's trembling lips. Emma didn't open her eyes. She forced herself to keep them closed as seconds dragged into minutes and she told herself over and over that Regina was still with her, right beside her-

"He wants you."

It was Mal. Emma opened her eyes and held out her arms for the panicked boy who seemed to know everything he hadn't been told.

BREAK

Regina rode. Her black cape billowed out behind her and she dreamed that she was flying. She rode too fast, through the castle gates and forests, past houses and hamlets and children playing, waving to her, the blur that was soon to cease to be their Queen.

The journey went by in a flash of green, sunshine, and nostalgia. Regina dismounted and smacked her stallion so he ran from her, back into the woods. It was not difficult to make him afraid.

There were wards on the border. Guards, too. Regina clenched her fists to stop herself from suffocating them. They were idiots, yes, but they did not deserve to die.

She stepped over the line, feeling "light" magic shimmer through her. She stood to her full height plus six inch heels and raised her hands in surrender.

Two guards watched her cross, and approached her warily, freezing when they recognised her. She could hear them muttering about their impending doom, and leaned forward a little.

"I'm not holding my hands here for the good of my health. I surrender," she called to them.

"You could be lying," the taller one called back.

"Yeah, how do we know you won't kill us?"

"I haven't yet," Regina pointed out.

They muttered some more.

"Why do you surrender?"

"I desire an audience with the Queen." Regina injected as much sarcasm as possible into the final word. Queen, indeed. Spoilt brat, more like. But that was a debate for another time.

"How do we know this isn't a trick to get close to her?"

Regina rolled her eyes, but remained calm.

"I believe she possesses a magical damper of some kind."

They stared on blankly.

"A leather cuff? She used it to torture her daughter?"

"Princess Emma! So it's true! _You _kidnapped the Princess!"

"Twice!"

"I did nothing of the sort. Will you take me to Snow?"

Another conference. Stupid and Stupider. And these were the best of Snow's army? Regina took some comfort in the fact that, had there been a war, she would definitely have won.

"You must be tied up," Stupid declared.

Regina chose not to mention she could easily escape with magic at any time, and allowed the guards to cautiously approach, admire her outfit, and tie her rather haphazardly with a rope they found at the side of the road.

Then there was the question of who she would ride with, which took even longer to answer because they took her suggestion (that they ride together and she ride alone) seriously for several minutes. In the end she rode with Stupider, because he was smaller so it was kinder to the horse.

The White Palace was on high alert. The wards had been triggered and all kinds of fairies, guards, and even a few werewolves, surrounded the place.

"It's okay, we captured her!" yelled Stupid.

"Yeah, we got the Evil Queen," grinned Stupider. "Tied her up and everything."

Blue surged forward, wand raised.

"Don't get yourself in such a flap," Regina said, sliding off the horse. "I want to see Snow. Whip out that damn cuff you're all so fond of and I'll put it on."

Blue was stunned, but produced the cuff. She gaped as Regina took it and snapped it onto her wrist.

Regina shuddered. It _hurt_. She sacrificed some of her composure to the pain. Not much, though. She couldn't let go yet.

"SNOW WHITE!"

For once, the girl came when she was called.

"Regina! Where is Emma?"

"Not here," Regina said, forcing herself not to spit. "Speaking of here, must we conduct this entire affair on your doorstep?"

Snow looked around. She had forgotten herself. She usually did, when Regina was around. She pointed to the guards.

"Bring her to the throne room. Blue, come with us. Everyone else, you may leave."

Regina walked smoothly up the stairs, ignoring her guards. She might be powerless, but she could still be incredibly imposing. She sat in what had been Leopold's chair (entirely to get at Snow, she hated the thing) and grinned as Charming jumped up from his seat beside her as if he'd been scalded. The royal couple stood before her, Blue buzzing beside them, and she relished the feeling of being entirely in control. She would not have it for much longer.

"I am here about Emma," she said, watching Snow seethe.

"Where is she?"

"Safe. And safe she will remain."

"What do you mean? You kidnapped her! You took her from us!"

"I did _not_. She is free, as she always should have been. Let us not waste time, Snow. I want to make a deal."

"Name your price," Snow growled.

"You cannot buy your daughter," Regina growled back. She took a deep breath. "My offer is this. Me, for her. You take me, do with me what you will, but Emma is free, as is her son. He is the heir to my kingdom, so in effect, your family will control all they ever had, but you must not force them into _anything_."

"Why? Why would you offer that?"

"You are preparing for war, yes?"

Snow nodded.

"I do not want war."

"Because your people will not fight for you? Because you will lose?"

It took enormous effort to hold back an eye roll. "Because even winning comes at a cost. No more blood should be spilled in our names, Snow."

"Since when do you care about spilling blood?"

Regina took another breath. "Since I fell in love with your daughter."

Charming's horrified waffle would have gone on forever if Snow hadn't shushed him.

"I do not think you are lying," Snow said, "but you cannot be telling the truth."

"I do not care what you think," Regina said, "but you must agree to my deal. Emma must be free. Henry too."

"But free to come to me, if she wishes."

"Freedom without conditions."

There was a pause. Blue was fidgeting. Regina prayed she was right to trust Snow with-

"Why should we agree to anything you say? You are already wearing the cuff, you have no magic, no means of escape. You are our prisoner," Charming said.

"I know." Regina looked right at Snow. "But I think _you _know that Emma deserves to be free. And with me out of the way, you have no excuses. I have no magic, I am not controlling her."

"You will pay for your crimes," Snow said, with far more than an edge of threat to her voice.

"As I should," Regina said wearily.

"Do you want me to think you've changed? Because it's too late. You know that. You know what I must do."

Regina did not even answer. Snow had always been exhausting, and here, wild, afraid, excited, she was at her worst. She turned to the fairy.

"Blue, will you witness the deal? Emma's freedom, for my execution."

Regina held out her hand. Snow grabbed it as if she expected the offer to be rescinded at any moment. Blue looked from one to the other, then waved her wand.

"It is done," she murmured, for once lost for further input.

Snow dropped Regina's hand as quickly as she had taken it and stepped back towards her husband. She looked anywhere but the dark eyes that cut into her soul.

"She dies at dawn." The crack in her voice echoed against the polished stone of the empty room.

Regina sighed with something like relief, and allowed Blue to escort her to the dungeons.

BREAK

Emma slid out of the bed and padded to Mal's room. She had felt Regina's magic scream, and now she felt it pulsing and tense. It was not long into the night when she found herself in the Queen's bedroom, standing before the magic mirror and watching as her mother sentenced her love to die.

The screams of agony were hardly conscious, though they were full and real in every other respect. Maleficent silenced the room, poured some whiskey in the girl, and reminded herself repeatedly that burning the White Kingdom to the ground would not be productive.

Emma cried all night, keeping the mirror with Regina as she lay peacefully in her cell.

"RUN!" she screamed, but Regina did not hear. Maleficent went to check on Henry; Emma gripped the frame of the mirror with both hands as Regina was scrubbed clean and changed into a thin grey dress. Her feet were bare, her hair was damp and loose. Without make-up, she looked painfully young.

Emma watched as Regina followed her guards, serenely beautiful as they led her outside. It seemed to be cold; Regina shivered a little as she was led to a post. She still wore the cuff. The guards bound her hands behind her back.

A small crowd assembled, just enough to witness. Snow and Charming sat on a platform beside a glass coffin. Regina smirked at Snow's clearly intentional poetry. Emma saw the smile, but could not pinpoint the cause.

"What's funny?" she demanded of the mirror, but there was no answer.

"What, what is it?" she asked again, slamming her hand into the glass.

Regina's expression sobered as the masked executioner appeared. He tied a black silk blindfold over her eyes.

_Feel me, Emma. Whenever you close your eyes._

Regina flexed her fingers, remembering the feel of Emma's hands in hers. She heard the executioner pace away from her and remove the bow from his back.

_I love you_.

Emma read the words on Regina's lips, clearly meant for her.

_Now close your eyes._

Emma wished she could obey, but it was as if she had lost all control of her body. She watched, transfixed, as the sun rose over the horizon and Snow gave the order and the executioner drew back an arrow and fired it perfectly into its target.

Regina's head flopped forward; Blue felt for a pulse, nodded once to Snow, then waved a preservation spell over the lifeless body and lifted it into the coffin, magicking away the arrow so the only evidence of ill health was a tiny red circle on the left of the chest.

BREAK

A/N: DON'T LEAVE. Seriously. You are going to want to read the next chapter(s). All may not be as it seems. (If you guess it, you get a present.) And please review. Even if it's just to get out your emotion.


	17. Chapter 17

Note: I am back! Short chapter, next one to follow TODAY. Make me make it happen, I'm already writing it. Did anyone guess right?

BREAK

_Feel me, Emma. Whenever you close your eyes._

Regina flexed her fingers, remembering the feel of Emma's hands in hers. She heard the executioner pace away from her and remove the bow from his back.

_I love you_.

Emma read the words on Regina's lips, clearly meant for her.

_Now close your eyes._

Emma wished she could obey, but it was as if she had lost all control of her body. She watched, transfixed, as the sun rose over the horizon and Snow gave the order and the executioner drew back an arrow and fired it perfectly into its target.

Regina's head flopped forward; Blue felt for a pulse, nodded once to Snow, then waved a preservation spell over the lifeless body and lifted it into the coffin, magicking away the arrow so the only evidence of ill health was a tiny red circle on the left of the chest.

BREAK

Even in death, she was the most beautiful thing Emma had ever seen. She hardly seemed dead at all - maybe she was just sleeping, heavily, as she did when they were together, sated, safe, at peace. Emma stared into the mirror, the screen through which she saw and felt so much, and waited for tears and screams and tantrums that never came. It was as if the arrow, sailing through the air, had hypnotised her, and now she was blank, empty, as lifeless as the corpse she continued to watch.

Emma searched herself for pain, but the only feeling she found was a flicker, and it was not cold or hard or angry. It was warm and inviting, it was the way she felt when she was in Regina's arms, it was in her chest, and it was growing.

_Feel me, Emma. Whenever you close your eyes._

Emma closed her eyes. The warmth in her chest surged like a lighted match, only the flame never died down.

"Regina?" Emma whispered.

The flame seemed to swell, again, in answer.

"Regina, I can… Why can I feel you?"

Emma should have been afraid but just as sadness would not come, neither would fear. Regina, her love for Regina, the love that they shared, or whatever else it was, was burning in her chest and it felt odd, yes, but it did not feel wrong.

Emma did not need to open her eyes to see Regina. She did not need to look at the body any more - Regina was inside her, and she did not seem ghostly or spiritual, she seemed alive and real and - was that a flicker of amusement.

_Feel me, Emma_.

Had Regina known this would happen? Had she known how connected Emma would feel, how painless it would all be? Emma felt a wave of sadness as she thought about explaining this to Henry-

"Ma?"

Emma's eyes snapped open. The child stood in her doorway in his nightshirt, peering into it and looking at his chest.

"Henry? Are you okay?"

Henry seemed puzzled. "Yes. But there's something hot in my shirt."

Emma took a step towards him.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, concerned. But Henry shook his head.

"No. It's just… cosy."

Emma thought about the feeling she had. Was it the same? How was that possible? Was it to do with magic, to do with love, to do with strength of spirit..? Maybe the strung out pixies who danced around trees and enthused about flowers and nature and love connecting everything were actually on to something. Yeah, maybe not. Emma rolled her eyes - wait, had that come from her or the warmth in her chest? It felt _a lot _like Regina. And it was still going, still _wanting _things.

There was a strangled roar from elsewhere in the castle, and the sound of large wings launching a distraught body into the sky. Emma hoped Mal managed not to torch too many living things. Even upon hearing another person's pain, though, Emma did not feel sad. Not at all. She felt…

"Henry, we are going on a trip today."

She felt like a daytrip?

Henry smiled. "Yes please!"

Apparently, so did he. Emma ordered the carriage. Shell shocked, miserable servants followed her commands. Emma gave them the day off to grieve once the task was complete, but still she felt no pain herself. She heard them whisper that she was a brilliant actress, that they wished she would stop pretending so they could comfort her, and she began to feel guilty for her lack of feeling. But still, no feeling came, and the guilt fizzled away when the flame caught it, the flame in her chest that continued burning, brighter and brighter, and seemed to provide wonderful ideas for what she and Henry should do.

"What is happening to us, Henry?" Emma asked the small boy. He didn't know, but he bounded enthusiastically into the carriage and snuggled against her side as they rode to-

A tavern? More specifically, _the _tavern.

"Why here?" Emma asked imaginary Regina. Because the flame was Regina, there was no doubt about that. Actually, it was definitely _not _imaginary. But how could it be real. Regina was _dead_. Emma had watched her die.

The driver told them in the White Kingdom the day was to be forever marked as a celebratory day of peace. In their lands, though, the people wore black and sang powerful laments, praising their departed ruler and promising to honour her wish for the war to end, but crying out in pain at the loss of such a fair, brave leader. Emma wondered how she would ever live up to Regina as a Queen, but she remained unafraid because Regina was inside her. Regina was guiding her even now.

They reached the tavern. It was closed, but Emma pushed inside anyway. There was no one there, not even a bar keep, but one candle flickered at a corner table.

Henry ran to it immediately.

"Hey, hold up kid! That's real fire, not the kind you play with."

Henry rolled his eyes. _So _Regina. "I _know_," he said. "But I want to go over here. It's even cosier over here."

Emma followed, and knew what he meant. There, at that little table with its single candle and battered silverware, was the warmest feeling she'd ever experienced, yet it somehow didn't burn her. Somehow, it just felt… Good. Something pulled at her mind, something soft and flirtatious and…

_"What were you fighting for?"_

_"Revenge."_

_"Sounds healthy. Why'd you give up?"_

_Regina groaned. "Love. Idiotic thing that it is. He was dead within the year anyway. Heart attack, if you'd believe it!"_

Love. Idiotic thing that it is. Regina had been so desolate, so fascinating, so beautiful. And so evil, in a way. Emma grinned. She'd been awesome. The warmth in her chest increased yet again, this time to an almost irritating level. Emma's grin disappeared as she felt herself being pulled towards the wall. No matter the source of the feeling, she did not like being physically controlled.

And the warmth seemed to know that. Its pull became almost apologetic. Henry giggled; he was being pulled too but to him it was a game. Because he didn't resist, he reached the destination first. The wall. The candlelight lit up a patch of it and Henry, fascinated, put his hand in the light to make a shadow.

"Take my hand, Ma," he said, smiling. "You should take my hand."

He was right. How did they know? Emma realised that the longer she questioned and resisted the pull, the worse she would feel. With a sigh, she took her son's hand-

There was a blinding white light that threw them both backwards and knocked out the candle, leaving them in darkness until their eyes adjusted to the dim illumination provided by the daylight seeping through the shutters. Emma got up and helped Henry up with her, lifting him into her arms.

"What was that?" he asked. Emma was surprised that he didn't seem afraid.

"It was magic," Emma said. "But… It was a very special kind of magic. I think… I think it was the magic of True Love."

Henry didn't seem to care. Emma realised pretty much all the boy had known was love, love of the truest, most unconditional kind. He didn't know that True Love, especially the kind strong enough and in tune enough to make magic like that, was fantastically rare.

The light and dust cleared showing the patch of wall that had been in the light had been blasted away, revealing a space just large enough for a small wooden chest. Emma took the chest with one hand. The place where the lid met the box glowed red and the whole thing seemed to pulse, just as Emma's heart did. She set Henry down and reached to open the box, knowing she had to, knowing she had no choice.

Emma's heart beat faster as she remembered stories of Pandora and her fatal error. The pulsing of the box seemed to accelerate, too.

"Open it, Ma!" Henry demanded, sounding worried, too. "You have to open it."

Emma hesitated. What if it was a curse? What if she had been tricked?

_Feel me, Emma. Whenever you close your eyes._

Emma closed her eyes, trusting the only thing, the only person, she could. And she felt, she felt Regina, and Regina guided her hands to undo the box and lift the lid and open her eyes again.


	18. Chapter 18

Regina's heart glowed red and powerful, and very much alive.

"What is it, Ma?"

Emma felt a wave of sadness as the warmth that had been guiding her disappeared.

"You couldn't stay to tell me what to do next?" Emma asked the heart, irritated again.

"Ma?" Henry was becoming agitated. "Ma, I'm not cosy any more."

"Sorry, Henry. It's… This is something we need, to help your Mama. We have to take it to her."

"Where is she? She said she had to go away but where did she go?"

Emma decided this was a very good question. She looked around for something reflective - a spoon would do the trick. She worked on the magic. It was Regina's style, requiring a lot more discipline than Emma could usually be bothered with. She managed to channel whatever trace of Regina still lingered in her, though, and a distorted image appeared.

It definitely hurt this time. Emma gasped with pain as she saw Regina's lifeless body, trapped in that terrible glass coffin. She hid the picture from Henry, not wanting to lie to him, but deciding it was a sight his mind could do without remembering.

"Emma, is my Mama hurt?"

Back to Emma. Another dagger, right through her heart. But Regina was okay, she was going to be okay, this was her heart, right here in this box-

Emma tried not to have a panic attack as she realised the implications of that. Regina's heart, the fragile centre of her soul, was in a pathetic wooden box in Emma's hand, and she, Emma Swan, was the only person in the world, heck, the universe, that had a hope in hell of saving her. If Regina really trusted her that much, the former Evil Queen was a lot stupider than Emma had previously believed.

"Your Mama," Emma said gently, finding a strength within herself she never knew she had, "is going to be just fine once we get this back to her."

Henry smiled, trusting in a way only a child could be.

Emma forced herself to look back at the coffin. It was somewhere in the forest, with a single, sleepy guard. Emma gulped as several peasants, far poorer and more desperate than those in Regina's lands, snuck past the guard and threw rotten food at Regina's body. They wrote messages too, using black charcoal. The body was protected by blue's spell, but the coffin had no such defence and it wasn't long before more peasants appeared, jeering and crowing, throwing stones that broke the glass. Emma took some comfort in the fact that they still seemed afraid of the body, as if the Evil Queen might wake at any moment and smite them, but when she did not they became bolder, breaking the glass, throwing things at the body itself.

Regina wasn't harmed, but the spell did not prevent her from being dirtied. Her thin grey slip was not protected by the spell either, and it became shredded and torn, barely preserving her dignity. Emma felt her magic bubble furiously. The guard had finally come to his senses, but seeing the huge crowd, simply ran away before they could hurt him, too.

As her power swelled, Emma realised she'd seen enough of the clearing to transport herself there. She thought for a moment, then removed her jacket and enchanted it with the most powerful protections she knew. She tore off a piece to tie the box with the heart tightly to Henry's chest, then used the rest of it to tie him securely to her back. She hated that she had to bring him with her, but there was no choice. She wanted to magic him to sleep, but she knew how much she hated being controlled, and she couldn't do that to him. If he wanted, if he really wanted, she and Regina, because yes, it would be both of them again, it had to be, could take the memories from him. But for now, he had to be awake.

"Hold on to me, as tightly as you can," Emma said. "Whatever happens, don't let go. And don't be afraid, I will protect you. I'll protect you and your Mama."

"I know," Henry said, though his voice wobbled a little. He could sense Emma's fear and anger; he knew where they were going was not safe.

Emma brought the clearing to her mind once more, her eyes brimming with furious tears as she thought about what those vile creatures were doing to her beloved. It was Snow's doing, too. Snow convinced her people that the blame for their poverty lay with Regina, the Evil Queen, rather than her foolishness and inability to manage money, or let go of a grudge she'd held on to for far too long.

Emma transported herself and Henry to the edge of the clearing, concealed by the trees. Her only comfort was the feeling of their hearts, hers racing with fury, Henry's thrumming with fear he hardly understood, and Regina's beating with the confidence of ignorance. She didn't know what was happening to her, she didn't know what she'd wake up to. Emma thought hard. She knew, she'd worked out, that for this to work, everyone had to think Regina was dead, gone for good. There couldn't be a single peasant that doubted it.

Luckily, their defacement of the coffin and body made it disgustingly easy for her to cry and scream. Honestly, there was no pretence at all. She let herself feel all of it. Every stone, every rotten fruit, every shouted curse or insult, every tear at Regina's clothing, she felt more deeply than she would have had it been her own body. Henry sobbed too and Emma begged forgiveness from whatever power there was for what she was putting him through. But they had to believe it. They had to know…

Tear stained, shaking, pure agony shrouding her, Emma stepped into the clearing and roared for their attention. She raised her hands and blood red magic poured from them. This was no light, loving power. This was dark, bloody murder, and she would chase and kill them all if she had to.

"GET AWAY FROM HER OR YOU WILL DIE," she screeched, ragged and wild, the fullest threat she'd ever given.

Not one needed to be told twice. They ran, as fast as their pathetic legs could carry them.

"TELL YOUR SO CALLED QUEEN I AM TAKING HER BODY!" Emma yelled after them. Her magic seared it into their minds; they would have no choice but to tell, to tell everyone they met of Emma's rage, her insanity, and her posession of the Evil Queen.

As soon as they were gone, Emma dropped the anger and cried bitter tears, tears that no one could sweeten this time. She sobbed over the body, over the defacement of it, and she let Henry down (still wrapped in the enchanted jacket) and he sobbed too. Thunder clapped in the sky and perhaps it was magical, perhaps it was just well timed, and rain poured down on mother and son as they held on to their family and Emma took the heart out of the box and let it pulse hotly in her hand.

Emma realised with horror that she had no idea what to do. Regina understood hearts, Regina knew how to take them, control them, use them. But Emma knew nothing. She shouldn't be trusted with any heart, let alone one this valuable. And yet here it was, hot and red in her shaking hand as she cried and wailed and tried to shield it from the rain.

She cradled it to her chest, pulling Henry close as well.

"Make her better, Ma," Henry begged. "Please, Ma. Make her better."

Emma took a deep breath, then closed her eyes, taking herself away from the body, the torn dress, the vile clearing, the soaking rain. She waited until she knew nothing but the love of her son and her love of Regina. She waited until even the beating heart in her hand disappeared, until she was nothing but a drifting soul, forever entwined with another.

_"Keep your eyes closed. Do you feel me with you?"_

_Emma nodded._

_"Feel me, Emma. Whenever you close your eyes."_

Emma opened her eyes. She knew what to do.

Ever so carefully, she put the heart back into the box and leaned over Regina. First she had to lift Blue's spell. That was all too easy - fairy dust was no match for a love like theirs. Then she had to heal the wound. Easy, again. An arrow did little damage when it pierced an empty chest. Emma felt Regina's cells bind together and watched as the small red circle became a tiny white scar.

Now the heart. Emma picked it up, holding it in both hands. Henry watched, still and silent, with an inexplicable understanding of the vital importance of this moment to all of their lives.

Emma raised the heart and plunged it into Regina's chest, surrounded by all the love she could muster. She felt it go in, she felt it slot into place, she she opened her eyes (though she didn't remember closing them) and stared at Regina's face. Was it sleeping or lifeless? Had it worked? Should she try again, should she-

She heard a sound, grabbed Henry, grabbed Regina's hand, and instinctively poofed them away. They were back on the bed, the bed where everything had happened. Henry stroked his brunette mother's hair.

"Mama, you need a bath," he whispered in her ear.

Was that a smile? A twitch of a laugh? Emma blinked. Had she imagined it? Had she missed something? What was she supposed to do now?

_Kiss me, you idiot_.

Emma kissed. It was kind of gross. There was no pulse of magic, the world didn't change, there was no curse to break, and Regina Mills opened her eyes.

"That would have been a lot more romantic if you hadn't taken so long, _Saviour_."

Emma felt tears pour down her cheeks and she didn't know if they were relieved or angry.

"You're such a _witch_, Regina! You were awake that whole time?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "No. But I could feel you. And your fu-_fudging _deliberating. Was it really that complicated? I mean, I even told you about it before I left."

"Seriously? And you couldn't have told me the whole story? Or stayed with me, that warm, chesty thing, when I had to actually save you."

Regina sighed, utterly exhausted. "I stayed with you as long as I could. But if I had been with you, in the way that I could manage, you would never have convinced Snow's subjects of your pain."

"Critiquing my acting now, are you?"

"Oh, come on, Emma. You know you'd never have threatened them like that if I'd been comforting you, if you knew I was okay."

"And you couldn't have stayed as an instructive, non comforting presence?"

"It's a spell, I wasn't actually there. In fact it was a fairly simple, locator spell. Mixed with something more complicated, of course. But I just used…" Regina blushed, "Well, I used love. My heart would draw in anyone I shared true love with, and once they carried it, the spell would disappear."

"One day you're going to have to teach me all this magic shit you seem to know about."

Henry snuggled into his mother's side and Regina raised her eyebrows at Emma's language.

"Sorry," Emma muttered. "I'm still getting used to this whole parenting thing."

Regina chuckled. "You're far better than you think you are. Isn't she, Henry?"

"Love you, Mama," Henry mumbled. Emma bit her lip. "And I love you, Ma," Henry whispered.

Emma's face broke into a smile she hadn't known she had in her.

"We should tell Mal," Emma said softly. "I think she was pretty cut up-"

"No," Regina said firmly.

"No? But Regina, there are so many people that care about you-"

"And as far as they know, and will always know, I died this morning."

"But-"

"Emma," Regina said gently. "What do you think all this was for?"

"I… So we could be together."

"Yes. And how do you suppose that will happen if your parents, or anyone in the White Kingdom, learns that I did not die?"

Emma frowned, feeling stupid. "But what will we do, then? You can't live here, someone could come in at any moment, how will we possibly manage to keep you a secret?"

Regina reached into Emma's pocket, extracting something she had put there for safekeeping the day before.

"We will use this."

It was a magic bean.

"To go where?" Emma asked.

"A new life," Regina said with a grin. "And I don't know about you but I can't _wait _for a new life away from this dismal realm. Of course," she added, her confidence faltering slightly, "you could always stay, if you wanted. The kingdom is yours to rule-"

"Idiot," Emma said, pulling her close. "So, now?"

"Now," Regina nodded. "I hear, where we're going, we may well be the only magical creatures."

"Bullshit."

"Curse in front of our son again and I'll curse you!"

"Our."

"Sorry?"

"You said _our_. You said he's _our_ son."

Regina smiled. "Well, he is."

They rose from the bed.

"I hope this new place has baths," Emma said as the both took one of Henry's hands. "Because I can smell you from here."

Regina rolled her eyes, threw the magic bean, and stepped into a portal to the unknown with the family she had never known she needed.

In their new lives, anything might happen. They could be a mayor, a sheriff, a writer… But all three stepped fearlessly, because no matter what awaited them, they would face it surrounded by a love truer and stronger than any love in any fairytale you've ever read.

THE END


End file.
